


Beauty and the demon LuciferXRin

by ink_quill_pen



Series: LuciRin fics [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 51,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_quill_pen/pseuds/ink_quill_pen
Summary: Beauty and the beast au-ish. The Illuminati have won. They opened up a Gehenna gate allowing demons to walk amongst humans in their true forms and now all humans can see demons. The true cross order signs a treaty with the Illuminati. One-third of the captives the Illuminati has will be set free. In return they get Rin.Yukio is one of those captives. What will Rin do? Will he go willingly to save his brother or will he put a fight? What does Lucifer want with Rin?
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Lucifer/Okumura Rin
Series: LuciRin fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160057
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Ch 1

Rin pov

It's been six months since Yukio was captured by the Illuminati. More demons are appearing. I miss Yuki. I broke my sword trying to save him. I wish he was here. Life is getting harder, I don't know where to turn. 

Shura took over the class. I spend most of my time studying, then and only then I don't have to think about him not being here. Now that I am able enough to talk with Samael I go to him whenever I feel lonely or I just need to talk to someone.

He may not be the best being to go to. But I don't have my brother and I don't know who else to go to. Sure there is Shura but I don't know if you're comfortable with telling her all the things I feel. And Shima... Well, he was the one who captured Yuki... Shima was a good friend. Ryuji has been flirting with me a lot recently. I don't have the heart to tell him I'm not interested.

Shiemi is taking Yukio being gone worse than anyone else. It seems she liked him.. well no big deal. I have kinda lost feeling for her and I see her more of a friend than anything. Five minutes till the bell rings for the end of the day... 

Shura has already left the classroom. I can't blame her. with more demon activity and more high-class demons appearing and fighting on the Illuamti's side makes it hard to catch a break. I have been helping Mephsito arrange missions... his schedule is packed and I have been helping him out for all the sacrifices he made for me. Even though he didn't ask me to, I am helping him. In return, I talk to him about my problems... I guess he is kind of my therapist.

But Mephisto has been stubborn about letting me attend any missions. I am the true cross orders trump card and I need to be kept safe... and that is why he puts up with me all the time. He says he needs to keep an eye on me and I think he is overbearing. Ryuji walks up to me. "Hey, Rin how are you doing?" He asks. Ok fairly normal... "Good and you?" I ask with a small smile. He sits down next to me. "You are so cute you know?" Bon asks. "Thanks," I reply focusing on my work.

"SO what are you doing after school?" Bon asks. 

"Studying," I reply. 

"Really? Well, do you think I can come over? I would love to study with you," Bon says with a wink. I have a creping feeling he doesn't mean normal studying.

"Sorry I made a promise to meet with someone tonight," I reply. Bon frowns. 

"You always say that. Are you trying to avoid me?" Bon asks.

"No, since I can't go on missions I have decided to make myself useful in other places. I have been focusing on grades and the schedule I have laid out works best for me." I reply boldly, I have no time for this but here I am. "It's has nothing to do with avoiding you, or meeting up with anyone it's about what benefits me the most so I can be the most useful to the Order in times like this,"

"Fine... but after this whole ordeal is over we are going to hang out," Bon sighs.

"Ok... once this whole thing is over and we are both still alive and free I will go out with you," I reply. Bon looks at me with interest. 

"And I may even let you study with me," I add happily trying to sound as innocent as possible.

The bell rings and I pack my stuff up. I put my backpack on and I walk to Mephisto's office. I knock on the door three times in a row. 

"You can come in Rin," Mephisto says happily. Knocking three times is our little code to tell each other who it is. I plop down on his couch. 

"SO what do you have for me today?" I ask. 

"Well thanks to your hard work over the weekend and yesterday all we have left to do is reconfirming the missions," Mephisto replies. 

"It only took the order two days to look through and approve all of them?" I ask. 

"No they have stopped checking them... demon activity is getting much worse," 

"I hope they haven't done anything too bad to Yuki," 

"I doubt it, Lucifer would take advantage of his heritage. I doubt they would torture or kill him... so how was your day today?" Mephisto asks.

"Ryuji tried flirting again but I just acted innocent in response,"

"Oh, what did he say to you?" Mephisto purrs. He always loves to gossip.

"Well he asked to hang out and I told him I had to study. He said we could "study" together meaning something else. We eventually arranged that once this whole ordeal is over we would chang out if we were still alive and here and I said we could study together. Like normal studying... he was quite disappointed," I reply and Mephisto starts laughing.

"If you keep teasing boys like that Rin one day someone might pounce," Mephisto replies. 

"They can pounce all they want. I will bite back, and show my least naive side," I reply with a smirk.

Mephisto chuckles.

"You are quite a little spitfire," Mephsiot says with a fanged smile and I smile back at him showing my own fangs.

"Yeah that's what makes me so amazing," I say overdramatically. Mephisto hands me the first paper and I look it over and I put it in the approved pile. Quickly scanning over the documents takes less than an hour of work.

"I have only a little bit of homework then we can move on to whatever,"

"Well, what should I do while I am waiting for you?" Mephisto asks. 

" don't watch me like the creep you are," I reply and Mephisto glares at me and I start laughing. Mephisto just sighs and smiles.

"Be grateful I am forgiving," Mephisto replies. 

"Now that I have gotten control over my powers I can handle the kings. You have seen it first hand. I don't think I need to worry," I purr happily.

"Still if you were anyone else there would be a hefty penalty for your words," Mephisto warns. 

"And if I was anyone else I wouldn't say what I say," I reply getting my work out.

I quickly finish the papers since we are just reviewing until the end of the year. Mephisto stands up but he quickly sits back down and he grabs his chest and growls. I put my work down and I walk over to him.

"Mephisto? Are you ok?" I ask.

He starts coughing and he covers his mouth. I reach him and he takes his hand away from his mouth when he is finished coughing... his glove his covered in crimson... He lays his head back and growls then whimpers and closed his eyes. Life was slipping from him every second.

He looked so weak, so vulnerable.

"Mephisto? What is going on?"

Then he opens his eyes and they look more demonic than before, and they are filled with terror. He got up and looks outside. A wave of magic flows over the sky turning it lilac instead of the normal pale blue.

"What happened?" I ask concerned. "It's not safe for you here... Lucifer overloaded my barrier around the artificial Gehenna gate... Lucifer won," Mephisto replies.


	2. ch 2

3rd pov

"WHAT?" Rin asked scared and confused. T

he older demon trying his best to keep himself calm, he grabs the younger wrist and pulled him to the door. He used his key and entered the True Cross Order's Vatican branch. Everyone was running to their stations waiting for an attack but it was all useless. Mephisto knew Lucifer had won. The best thing they could do is accept defeat and try and sign a peace treaty before it is too late. Mephisto burst into the Grigori's meeting. "Sir Pheles what is happing out there?" One shouts in a panicked frenzy while the Paladin stands close by just as panicked.

"The Illuminati were able to overload the barrier I had placed around the Geheena gate relating it... They have won. Our best hope now is signing a peace treaty with them," Mephisto replies. 

"What? A treaty that's treasonous! You have no proof that they have won!" The Paladin replies in fury. 

"Look outside Angel. The skies are not the ones we know anymore. They will stop at nothing to put us down now that they have accomplished their goal. If you want to live then a treaty is necessary. Besides a treaty, we could get something in return. If we do not pursue the treaty then we will all be slaughter without a second thought from the Illuminati... and if you deiced to not pursue a treaty then... I can no longer stand by your decisions," Mephisto adds.

The Grigori talk over the suggestion. 

"A treaty sounds nice but how will we send the message out?" Another member asks.

"There ars spies littered around the Order. We should also raise white flags up around our many bases signaling our surrender. We will let the Illuminati make the next step of arranging a place to meet up and discuss the terms of surrender," Mephisto replies, and Rin stands by barely comprehending how Mephisto could even suggest surrender.

After all the lives lost. after all he years of work... just for them to surrender. It seems so unlike for him to surrender. 

"What are we going to with the boy?" The Paladin asks. 

"Well, he is our trump card. Sending him out now would be useless. For even if he did close the gate he would have to fight off Lucifer. A battle between the two of them would be catastrophic... if push does come down to shove we may have to use him as leverage to give us more leeway in the treaty," Mephisto replies.

Rin pov

He... He is suggesting using me as a trade deal... Of course, he would do something like this. What else I was expecting. After the meeting, I follow Mephisto out of the meeting room. 

"It's not safe for you to stay at the academy anymore... So you will be staying here until we arrange a treaty," Mephisto says as we walk to the room.

I avoid looking at him. I feel betrayed that he would even suggest trading me out like some... pawn. After all, that is all I am right?

"I don't want to trade you out Rin. It just a worst-case scenario. I have a feeling Lucifer will bring you up in the treaty. After all, you are a great topic of controversy but I will try all I can to keep you safe," Mephisto sighs.

"How can I trust what you saying is the truth?" I ask. Mephisto grabs my wrist and he pulls me to him and hugs me. 

"I have done so much and I have come too far keeping you safe to let you get killed or devastatingly hurt. It would be an extreme waste to let you go. I have done so much to keep you alive and safe and I am going to fight like hell to keep it that way" Mephisto says.

I nod and Mephisto opens the door to the bedroom. He gives me Shiro's phone. 

"I will call you once I have gotten more details on the treaty," Mephisto replies. 

I walk in and Mephisto closes the door behind me. I turn on the lights and I look around the room... I guess this is where I will be living form now on. Or at least until this whole ordeal is over. To think just a few moments ago my most important worry was homework...

I miss you Yukio... I can't wait until I can see you again. I know I will see you again. I hope I will see you again. I miss you. I get the stupid idea to write a note to him. Just in case we can't meet in person for some reason... like if he is sick and needs to spend... no stop thinking he is sick or hurt... maybe they will just need to make sure he is ok... yeah that works. Just in case that getting him back takes a little bit they can give him this note.

Dear Yukio Okura,

no that is too formal

Dear Yuki,

no... this is a worst-case scenario letter why would I put in a simple nickname? is this what I want him to think of me forever by?

Dear Yukio,

there... but it still seems off...

Dear Yuki(o),

perfect.

I miss you.

No... that seems to... wimpy...

If you are reading this then something has happened that has limited an in-person meeting.

After writing and resisting the letter I finally come to terms with the letter and I start editing. I rea Dover the note to make sure it sounds nice. nice enough for Yukio. After all how embracing would it be if my last letter to him had bad grammar?

Dear Yuki(o),

If you are reading this then I couldn't meet you in person. Or something has happened that has limited me from seeing you, whether that be for a while for or forever I don't know... But I want you to know that I miss you, and I can't wait until you are back home. I really do wish you are safe. I want you to know that I love you and you will always be my brother. It has been a while since we have last seen each other and I can't wait to catch up... I know that you are still alive. I haven't lost faith one single day. It's like a sixth sense. I can tell, that you are alive. So, if I am not going to be able to see you. Carry on. Stay strong, I miss you Yuki. It's crazy outside. Know that I will never forget about you and all the great times we have had together.

Sincerely,

your Nisan

My the end tears fall down to the page as I read. I wipe them away and I take deep breathe in. I smile down at the letter then I fold it and I prepare the envelope. I wrote Yuki's name on the envelope then I fold the letter and I place it in. I wonder what the future holds for us... I guess I will just have to wait and see.


	3. ch 3

Rin pov

I am woken up to commotion outside my door. Mephisto opens my door and eh snaps and I have changed into my uniform. then he pulls me to the meeting room without a single word. I try my best to follow after him in a sleepy daze but with the lack of certainty and air of panic I quickly wake up. 

"This is ridiculous! There is no way!" Azazel growls. 

"Well we have to it is the only way," The Paladin replies. 

"We will ask the boy if he is willing to do so... if he is not willing then we will try to negotiate," Another Grigori replies. 

"But what if Lucifer lowers the hostage return. after all, we are getting enough grace as is what makes you think we are in a position to negotiate ?" one asks. 

Mephisto arrives with me into the room.

"If Lucifer really wants Rin so badly that he is trading one-third of all hostages in return for Rin. It shows Lucifer desperately wants Rin. After all one-third of all war prisoners, test subjects, and captured spies," Mepshito replies.

"That is one-third of their test subjects, gone. For one individual... Lucifer wants Rin, and we can use that to our advantage," Mephisto replies. 

So what exactly is going on? 

"But, at the same time Samuel you need to keep in mind Lucifer is willing to do whatever he must to get what he wants. If we push him then we might strike a chord and Lucifer will either lower the amount he is willing to trade off or he will throw away any possibility of peace so he can get to Rin. either way, we need to tread carefully," Azazel replies.

"yes, but we still have an advantage over Lucifer. We have Rin and if Lucifer wants him badly don't you think we should take that chance? We can get more home safety if we at least try," Mepshito replies. 

"Can you please tell me what is going on? If we are discussing my wellbeing I think I should know what it is going on," I interrupt. 

"Rin is right we should fill him on and it should be his decision... after it is him who will be affected the most," Azazel sighs.

"Lucifer replied to our surrender with his draft of a treaty... inside the treaty he has asked for you to be handed over to him and in return, he will release one-third of all of his captives. I want to push for more captives to be released but Azazel fears that Lucifer will grow impatient and disregard a treaty or decrease the number of captives he will trade-off. But I believe that we can rightfully push for more. You are worth more than one-third of all captives and if you are going to be traded off than we should at least get more in return. After all, you are our trump card," Mephisto sighs.

One-third of all captives. That is a one in three chance that Yukio will be replaced... one in three of all captives. 33.333%...

"How many captives do they have?" I ask. 

"We don't have an exact number but we estimate around 120,000,000 in total," Azazel replies. 40,000,000 people... I return for me... Yukio has a one in three chance of being selected to be traded off... I am willing to take those risks?

40,000,000 brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, family members.... 40,000,000 people who have put their lives on the line for their beliefs. 40,000,000 lives I can save. if we push Lucifer's hand we can get more people.. just three more percent and that is 46,800,000 people. that is 6,800,000 more lives. 6,800,000 more family members, friends... but if Lucifer lowers the percent then we could lose thousands of people...

"Well, the two fo you seem to know Lucifer better than any of us. how wiling do you think he is to negotiate?" I ask.

"Well, he has agreed to a treaty, so that shows he has agreed to a more formal way of peace," Mephisto replies.

"But the first thing he did was send out the treaty for us to sign, it shows us that he is not all too willing to budge on the terms of surrender... and most everything is agreeably fair considering the circumstances," Azazel replies. 

"Would the two of you think a meeting is out of the question or would he be willing to attend?" I ask. "Lucifer would attend but that doesn't mean he would listen to a single thing we have to say. It all depends on how set he is on those terms," Mephisto replies.

"Well, is there any way we can contact him and ask him?" I ask. 

"Yes," Azazel replied. 

"Well, what is stopping us from asking?" I ask.

"Because it is rather childish," Mepsito replies. 

"Well, It was Lucifer who wasn't clear with his actions asking for clarification so the war doesn't start up again doesn't seem childish to me. if anything is childish it is how Lucifer failed to be clear with his intention. This is a treaty, not a poker game," I reply. 

"Well," Mepshito begins. 

"This isn't some game, or at least I hope it isn't. This treaty is life and death for all of us. if Lucifer is serious about this as we are then he should make it known,"

"Rin is right. we should get confirmation from Lucifer then we can-" Azazel begin then someone rushed sin the room. 

"We got a letter from Lucifer," the person says handing it to Azazel. 

Azazel opens it and is nearly put into shock. 

"What does it say?" Mephisto asks.

"Dear brothers, I apologize for the lack of clarity. The treaty I have sent you is not open to change. I have eyes and ears everywhere so I know when you are ready to agree to my terms. Until the time you sign the treaty the war continues on. When you do sign the treaty I will send a team to collect Rin and I will not release the captives until I have Rin. I will wait as long as I need to but time is of the essence. if you wait much longer my terms might change not in your favor. sincerely, Lucifer," Azazel replies.

The air goes cold in tension. Everyone looks around to see who everyone else is reacting... how are we supposed to react? Lucifer has been listing this entire time... how much has seen and how much has he heard? and how? How strong is he now that the Gehenna gate is opened? The war continues on until the treaty is signed.. the experiences will still continue on... more lives will still be lost... every second someone will lose a loved one...

"I will go,"


	4. ch 4

Rin pov

"I will go,"

"Rin? this is not the time to make hasty decisions," Mephisto replies. 

"You heard the same things I heard correct? The war we continue on and we are at a cease-fire. If Lucifer gives the order everyone on the field could be killed in a flash. We don't know how much stronger Lucifer has gotten since the portal opened and I am not taking the risk of more lives lost. This my decision so I will go," 

"But everyone on the field knows that all of the captives know that. They risked their own lives, and this decision involves more than you," Mephisto replies.

"Right but I can save all those people. Besides this is the only piece of the treaty up for debate. I have agreed to the terms so you can as well," I add. This is a sacrifice I am willing to make.

"He is right Samael. This is his decision and you shouldn't try and talk him down. He is taking is giving himself up fro the safety of others and it is his choice to do so... think of it this way Samuel. millions of lives in return for one life. Among that million is someone who he cares deeply for. Don't you think he would feel better knowing that they are safe then not knowing? Even if his brother doesn't get released then he can still be at a position of power to influence the testing so it will be less cruel. After all, I doubt Lucifer will take Rin as just another prisoner or toy," Azazel replies.

"That still doesn't put me at ease. Rin is our trump card, if anyone can defeat Lucifer it would be Rin. I don't care what Lucifer says Rin is worth more than one-third of captives. He is worth all of the captives and anything less is an insult," Mephisto growls. 

"While I agree with you Samael there is little we can do at this point. All we can do is continue to fight and get killed or sign this treaty... Lucifer is reasonable and I doubt he will hurt Rin. If Rin is willing to agree to this treaty then we should be willing to support his decision," Azazel replies. Mephisto turns his attention to me. 

"So? how willing are you to do this?" Mephisto asks. 

Something behind his eyes is begging me to say I am not willing to do this, that I am not going to agree to this treaty... although I don't like it, I have to agree. I have to save Yukio. It's my job as his older brother... and one-third of all captives... I will be able to free millions of people.

"I agree to the terms listed in the treaty... I will do what I must to save them and if that means giving myself up then I am willing to do that," I reply.

This makes Mephisto unhappy and the room falls silent. 

"Well then I will sign... thank you for making the sacrifice Rin," Azazel replies. I nod and Azazel summons a quill. Once he is done singing the quill is passed around and the others sign as well. It goes to Mephisto. He takes a hold of the quill and he looks at me. Then he signs.

"So how will we know that he will follow through with the promises he made in the treaty?" The Paladin asks. 

"Lucifer follows his word, he follows through on his promises and threats... Seeing as he would even make this treaty it goes to show that he has accepted our surrender and would like to avoid further fighting. Going back on the treaty would result in more fighting and that wouldn't befit anyone. We just have to trust that Lucifer will follow the treaty. Our hands are tied and there is not much we can do, other than following the treaty," Azazel replies.

"Well if Lucifer is truly listing and watching all of this he should know that the treaty has signed and we agreed to the terms and the team should be coming to get me any time now," I reply. 

"Did he say how they would get here? We might need to provide air or ground clearance for them and it would be nice to know beforehand," Mephisto sighs.

"What a wonderful question Samuel," Iblis coos. 

Both demon kings growl softly and Mephisto stands in front of me blocking me from Iblis. 

"Lucifer has sent me to supervise the team and make sure they do not harm dear little Rin," Iblis purrs.

"How can we trust that you will hand him over to Lucifer nad not use him for your own purposes?" Azazel asks. 

"Like Samuel did? Well believe it or not but I actually respect the younger prince and I would hate for any harm to come to him. Now step out of the way Samuel and no one will get hurt," Iblis growl in warning.

Mephisto holds his ground. 

"Mephisto please move out of the way. I know you don't want me to leave and I don't want to leave but this is my burden to bar not yours," I sigh. 

Mephisto steps out of the way and Iblis smiles.

She gently grabs my arm and leads me out of the room. 

"So we are going to sedate you just to make the transfer easier and so you don't try to kill Lucifer when you first see him," Iblis explains. 

"I see he thought ahead," I add. "Well yes, Lucifer has a habit of doing that... I am still a bit surprised you agreed so easily to the trade-off," Iblis adds. 

"Well, what other option is there? Just sit and watch as everyone around me is killed? Besides I wasn't free, to begin with. I don't think I ever have been," 

"Well, I can promise you Lucifer is not as bad as you think. He won't treat you badly like the bastards at the True Cross have," Iblis replies. 

I nod and she stops walking as we approach a small team of doctors and bodyguards. they have a metal floating coffin-like box. 

"Now we are going to need to you lie down in here," Iblis says as the bo opens. I walk over and I lie down. Surprisingly it is soft and comfortable. Iblis adjust my left arm so my veins are facing up. I can feel a small needle being injected into my arm and I feel kinda fuzzy. Then the world around me fades to black.

3rd pov

Mephisto watches as the box is closed.

"You know Samuel he won't be treated badly in Lucifer's care... We both know what Lucifer wants with Rin and you can't keep Rin to yourself. You knew this was going to happen eventually Samuel. There is no use in trying to stop it," Iblis says meeting her older brother's glare. 

"Lucifer is going to fly in... you better tell whoever is in charge of air security so they don't try and shot down Lucifer's helicopter," Iblis adds. Mephisto leaves and he makes a phone call.

"SO what are Lucifer's intentions with Rin?" Azazel asks. 

Iblis raises a brow in response. "You haven't figured it out?" Iblis asks. 

"no I have, I just wanted to get clarification," Azazel replies.

"Don't worry Lucifer will take good care fo Rin," Iblis purrs. 

"I know he will... but why does he have to leave me with Samuel?" Azazel whines. 

"You can join us anytime you want and you know that," Iblis replies. 

"Well yes but if I leave now Samuel will know it is because I am trying to avoid him because he is being whiny... Honestly, you couldn't have kidnapped Rin instead? Now Samuel will be upset because he lost and upset because he lost Rin. and I don't want to deal with all that whining," Azazel replies.

"Well for not liking whining you sure do it a lot," Iblis scoffs, and Azazel glares at her in response. 

"But to be honest it may be the universes way of punishing you for picking the wrong side. After all, Lucifer can't make you suffer more than having to deal with a butthurt Samuel. Seeing as by the way things turned out I would be surprised if he did not pout and throw a fit," Iblis replies. "You are doing the exact opposite of helping," Azazel growls. 

"Well that's my job, but I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. Lucifer seems to be in a good mood and if everything goes as it should Rin will put him in an even better mood and Lucifer will probably let yous ee him... although he will probably taunt Samuel if he does come to visit," Iblis adds.

"Really? Lucifer is that smug?" Azazel asks with a smile. 

"Yes, Lucifer is smug beyond belief... There a few times where I have seen his smirk through his mask. He is so proud of himself that he got Samuel to surrender. I honestly think this has made him happier than ever before," Iblis replies.

Just as the demon king says this a helicopter is heard in the distance. 

"Well, that seems to be our ride. Would you like to see Rin off?" Iblis asks. 

"Ok," Azazel replies following Iblis.

The group arrives outside and Lucifer is already waiting outside the helicopter. The demon's aura hits Azazel like a tidal wave. Azazel nearly trembles, feeling his older brother's power. The case holding Rin is bright to Lucifer who opens the lid smiles softly then closes the lid once more. Rin is loaded on to the helicopter and Lucifer meets the gaze of Mephisto.

"Don't be a sore loser Samuel you knew this was going to happen," Lucifer coos walking into the helicopter with Iblis. The door closes and the helicopter flies off.

The two demon kings left on the ground look at each other. 

"So what now?" Azazel asks. 

"We follow the terms the treaty lists and wait for Lucifer to give us orders," Mephisto growls walking back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd pov

As promised one-third of all captives were related as soon as Lucifer confirmed the safe transfer of Rin Okumura. The number of captives was large than originally believed. The Illuminati releases 43,200,557 people meaning 129,601,673 people were captured. Making the total number fo un captured exorcists 1,113,598,884. Meaning there are 1,200,000,000 exorcists captured and uncaptured in total. The numbers were perplexing to the True cross order. 

One third... Who would have known, One thrid was such a large number? 43,200,557 people in total. among those 43,200,557 was Yukio Ukomra who was more than happy to be free. ALthough something confused him. The true cross flag didn't fly above the Illaumti labs. Did the true cross not Win? If they didn't win then where were they begin taken? 

All of the fears were soothed when they saw the arch knights who escorted them to carry ships who would bring them to camps set up to identify the exorcist and get them sent back to their original branches and back home to hire families. Yukio being one of the healthier test subjects approached the arch knights. Yukio had only been through very mild experiments and very few actually hurt him.

"What is going on?" Yukio asks.

"Yukio Okumura, Sir Pheles wants to see you once you get your healthcare check. Report back here after it is over and we will take you to him. Yukio obeys the command and went to the medical bay. He walked through the halls catching glimpses of the other captives who had been through much worse experiments than him. Few could stand in this particular section and they all looked lost in a daze. Lost in some sick fantasies.

Yukio pov

Those poor souls. They never had a chance. I have seen first hands the enormous cruel experiments the Illuamti has performed. I wonder why a group of us were saved and not all of us. I could see captives still in the cells as we were walked out of the facility. I need to know what is going on. I wish I could be Taken to Sir Pheles right now for answers instead of getting this medical check. Others need it much more than I do. Besides, I know I am fine. I can tell you that I am perfectly fine. I just need t get this check over with. They do the normal like taking blood pressure, checking reflexes, checking heart rate. They took my blood and then gave me a physical exam. 

By the time the physical was done the results for my blood were in. I was perfectly healthy. There was nothing unusual about my body either. They checked through my medical records and I am perfectly healthy. Nothing is wiring with me. only because they didn't do horrible tests on me. They experimented on how far Satan's protection went. They put me through extreme cold, extreme heat, shock, and they tried to hurt me. they tried to inject me with chemicals but it was always pushed away.

They were monsters... so what is going on? When the doctors give me the clearance I go to March knights. 

"Done already? Well, that was fast," One arch knight remarks.

"The Illuminati didn't test on me to extensively," I reply. 

"Well, that is understandable considering... Never mind, forget I said anything. Sir Pheles has created a portal. Just walk through this door and you should arrive at his office," One explains pointing to the black door hidden by the shadows. I nod and I open the door and I walk through. The door shuts behind me and I look at SIr Pheles. 

"You wanted to see me?" I ask. "Yes. Rin left this letter for you," He explains handing me a neatly folded evolve. I open it delicately and I unravel the paper. 

"What happened?" I ask before looking at the paper. 

"I will explain after you read," He replies.

Odd but alright.

Dear Yuki(o),

I smile. Of course, this was written by Rin. He just couldn't help himself.

If you are reading this then I couldn't meet you in person. Or something has happened that has limited me from seeing you, whether that be for a while for or forever

why would it be forever? What is SIr Pheles not telling me?

I don't know... But I want you to know that I miss you, and I can't wait until you are back home. I really do wish you are safe. I want you to know that I love you and you will always be my brother. It has been a while since we have last seen each other and I can't wait to catch up...

I smile at the bittersweet message. Rin is always an optimist... but why am I getting this letter? Did something happen to Rin?

I know that you are still alive. I haven't lost faith one single day. It's like a sixth sense. I can tell, that you are alive. So, if I am not going to be able to see you. Carry on. Stay strong, I miss you Yuki. It's crazy outside. Know that I will never forget about you and all the great times we have had together.

Sincerely,

No, this can't be the end of his letter. There has to be more!

your Nisan

I look at Sir Pheles for an explanation. "What happened to Rin?" I growl. Sir Pheles gets a few papers and he put them in front of me. A treaty? I start to get worried. I flip through the treaty and it snaps to a specific page. Fear strikes through when I read it. One-third of all captives will be related to the Illaumti. and in return, Rin Okumura will be safely transferred to Lucifer...

I glare at Mephisto. This can't be real. 

"Tell me this isn't true," I growl darkly. This can't be the last thing I get of Rin. It can't. He was supposed to meet me in person. This war was supposed to be over. Rin and I were supposed to be free. 

"oh on the contrary. But don't worry Lucifer won't treat Rin poorly," Egyn coos. I freeze when I see him. It was him. He was who started testing on me. He put me through the worst fo the test. he did numerous horrific things I can't even tell a therapist. 

Rin pov

My vision is rather blurry when I wake up and I feel slightly dizzy and a slight spin of the world doesn't help. 

"Good morning," I hear a velvety voice purr. I let my vision adjust before I look to see who it is. 

"How did you sleep," They ask.

"Dizzy," I reply. I am such an idiot what kind of response is Dizzy? Who the hell sleeps dizzy? The voice chuckles softly and then it clicks... I look over at the being... Lucifer. He smiles softly at me

"It seems the meds might still be in your system. I will let you rest until they have passed just to make sure," Lucifer adds standing up. His blonde tail catches my attention. It quickly retreats under his red cape as he stands, I feel a twinge of disappointment. I look back at Lucifer hoping he noticed where my gaze went.


	6. ch 6

Yukio pov

I am brought to the old dorm and it feels hollow without Rin. Kuro comes barreling down the hall and he tackles me. 

"Yukio!" Kuro says happily.

"Hey Kuro," I reply.

"I am so glad you are back! I can't wait till Rin gets back! He is going to be so excited," Kuro says jumping off me nad bouncing happily as he shifts into his normal form. His words strike a pang through my heart... this is going to be hard to tell him... the testing made me able to hear demons... I finally understand why Rin was so hesitant to exorcise so many demons... 

"Kuro, Rin isn't coming back," I reply. 

"What? He can't be dead," Kuro mew fearing the worst.

"No he isn't dead... he signed away his freedom and is now in the possession of Lucifer," I reply. 

"What?" Kuro mews sadly. 

"he traded himself for one-third of all captives... including me," I reply. 

"But... why?" Kuro mews. 

"the Illuminati was going to win... the True Cross Order made a treaty... they demanded Rin and wouldn't compromise," Yukio replies. 

"But why do they want Rin?" Kuro mewls sadly. 

"I..." I try to speak but I can't. I remember my conversation with Egyn.

"oh on the contrary. But don't worry Lucifer won't treat Rin poorly," Egyn coos. "What is he doing here?" I snap. 

"He came to collect Rin's things and he is trying to get some information about Rin's hobbies," Mephisto replies. 

"Why would Lucifer want to know of Rin's hobbies?" I ask. 

"Isn't it obvious? Lucifer doesn't want nor does he need a weapon. He wants a mate. Over thousands of years, Lucifer has never found a suitable mate. Now that he has found a perfect host he wants someone to share it with. He has even arranged a deal with Father on the courtship terms. Lucifer wants Rin as his mate. He wants Rin to be as comfortable as possible so the courtship will go smoothly. That is why I was sent here," Egyn replies. 

"Lucifer wants to make Rin his mate," I sigh. 

Kuro seems to be less upset at my reply. "I just don't understand why he didn't take me," Kuro mews. 

"I... I think he was rushed to be taken to Lucifer. After all the treaty was signed less than a day ago," I reply. "Well, Rin has been gone for two days. He left for school and didn't come back. I assumed he slept over at Mephisto's... but. He isn't coming back for me, is he?" Kuro asks sadly.

"I don't know," I reply.

"Ah yes, his familiar... Kuro, would you like to stay with me or be taken to Rin? I have talked with Egyn and he has gotten clarification from Lucifer. If you agree to go live with Rin then we should get you on a transport as soon as possible," Mephisto says appearing out of nowhere.

"I can see Rin?" Kuro mews happily.

"Yes," 

"Then YES!" Kuro says jumping into Mephisto's arms. Then without another word, he is gone.

Then I am alone once again... 

"I don't believe it... four eyes. You are still alive," SHura says hugging me. 

"Hey Shura," I reply. "The others have been waiting for you," Shura adds.

"What if I wasn't set free? It was a one in three chance after all," I reply. 

"I would find you and drag you out... besides Rin would have found a way to get you out eventually," Shura replies.

"So where are they?" I ask. 

Shura drags me to the dining room where a low budget party that was quickly strewn together is taking place. Among the creek old wood, old stone the ragged celebration seems oddly fitting for my mood. I should be happy but I can't but feeling empty. I dream of the day where I would come home... Rin would wrap me in hug make dinner. 

We would spend hours talking and he would tell me everything I missed and that happened since I was taken. I would tell him all the things they put me through and would curse them and make a threat towards their safety. We would end the evening by watching all the shows I missed out on. We would catch up on our favorite series together... I spend countless nights not giving up for the hope fo being reunited with my brother.

it wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were supposed to be reunited... not torn apart... Why Rin? I wasn't worth it... They could have kept fighting the Illuminati and won! Shiemi runs over to me and hugs me. But it does nothing to help me. 

"She was devastated when you were taken," Izumo adds. 

"So where is Rin?" Bon asks.

"Bon you idiot were you not listing to a thing we told you?" SHura and Izumo growl. 

"Rin was taken by the Illuminati in change one-third of all captives were released," I explain. I can see the confusion Bon's face turn to pure furry. He walks out of the room and Koneko follows after him. 

I wonder why Bon was so upset... I was mad when I found out but that kind of reaction is off for Bon.

Rin pov

Lucifer left and Shima came to talk to me. I only offered him a simple glance before ignoring him completely.

"I am sorry for kidnapping your brother... and Izumo... and not saying goodbye... and leaving you... and betraying you," Shima says nervously as I ignore him. 

"Please Rin? Can I have at least one reaction?" Shima asks. 

"I believed in you, Shima... I trusted you... I tried all I could to believe you were my friend and that you could be trusted," I reply blankly. 

"You are justified in your anger," Shima replies sadly. 

"I am not mad at you... I just want to know why," I reply softly. 

"Because it was the only thing I was good at. I didn't have to hide who I was here," Shima replies. 

"Did you hide who you were with me?" I ask... I thought he could tell me anything...

"No. You were the only one who I could be honest with," Shima replies. 

"So did you just come in here to bother me?" I ask. 

"I came here to try and rebuild a bond with you. You aren't going anywhere and it would be nice if we could be friends again... I am not really going anywhere either. Also, Lucifer wants to have dinner with you but he knew you were not going to give him a nice response," Shima adds. 

"SO He isn't as stupid as I thought," I reply sarcastically. 

"Although sending you in doesn't work in his favor," I add. Shima looks close to laughing but also crying. "Alright I suppose we can become acquainted... after all, you are the least insane Illuminati member I know of," I reply.

"Great!" Shima replies.

"Let me guess I am being forced to attend to the dinner?" I ask. 

"Yeah," Shima replies. 

"I suppose I will just have to express my anger with him in person then," I reply. 

"Well, that is going to be fun to deal with," Shima sighs.

"I know I am just so wonderful," I reply.

Yukio pov 

What really bothers me is the rest of my conversation with egyn.

"But why Rin?" Yukio asks.

"He has everything Lucifer wants in a mate. Good looks, soft hair, and skin. Immortality, strength. Rin is Lucifer's, ideal mate," Egyn replies.

"What makes him think Rin will ever love him?" Yukio growls. 

"Lucifer will treat Rin like the god he is. He will provide and care for Rin. All in return Rin has to do is stay by his side. Rin will begin to see Lucifer is not the villain you all made him out to be. Soon he will fall for Lucifer and everything will go according to plan. Lucifer will have the mate he wants and Rin will be treated properly," Egyn replies.


	7. Ch 7

Rin pov

Shima brings me a new pair of clothes.

"Really? could he pick anything gayer?" I ask. The suit has gold trimmings and tailcoat. 

"I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. he was considering a dress at one point," Shima replies. 

"I would rather die," I growl. 

"This isn't going to be pretty is it?" Shima asks. 

"I don't plan on there being any blood but that doesn't mean I won't verbal abuse him," I growl. 

"What happened to the Rin I used to know?" Shima asks. 

"I have no patience for my enemy," I reply. 

"How long will he be your enemy," Shima adds.

"until he redeems himself," I reply. 

"Now, where is the dining room?" I ask. 

"Follow me... now everyone is going to be on their best behavior but not everyone is happy that you are here," Shima adds.

"I had a feeling there would be some who are not to keen on having me here... but they can get over themselves. I don't really want to be here either but I am doing this for the protection of my friends and family. they can get over it," I reply. 

Shima leads me through the halls to the dining room. Everything looks so clean and perfect... Suspiciously perfect. Almost like it is hiding a series of horrific acts. 

"Well we are here," Shima says. The oak doors and opened and I pass through them with ease. I take my seat across the table from Lucifer who is positioned at the head of the table.

The food is brought out. I look at the plate and then I direct my gaze to the wall. I will admit I am hungry but not that hungry. I am not going to buy into his trap. 

3rd pov

"Are you not hungry?" Lucifer asks softly.

"No, I just would rather not be poisoned or turned into a zombie," Rin replies. 

"Do you really think I would take all the risks with brings you her meeting with you and having this dinner with you just to poison you or use you as an experiment?" Lucifer asks. 

"You are probably just using this to get my trust only so you can betray me later on," Rin growls. 

"I don't betray others. that is Samael's forte. I can eat from your plate if it makes you more comfortable," Lucifer replies. 

"I won't trust any food I am served. For all, I know this has been injected with something you are immune to," Rin growls. 

"Again why would I poison you?" Lucifer asks.

"Not poison but this could contain something harmful toward me. A chemical they might make me obedient and loyal towards you. making me practically your servant. There are too many risks. not to mention the psychological component that comes along with eating with or near someone. Food, in its most basic form, is a necessity so the human body has a positive reaction to consumption. tying you to having dinner is a cheap static to get me to stop hating you.. and the fact that you are so concerned about me getting fed is another issue," Rin replies.

"well, you are partially correct. the food does contain a chemical unlike most... but it is not open to manipulate your mind.. it is simply the second part of your infection from before. most Nephilims don't have a demon heart or tail. you possess both of them. Nonramklyl I wouldn't worry, but the fact that you are still human threatened your immortality. so the second part of your injection in your food, it simply adds to your immortality. not eating the food won't do anything to stop it. the first half has already adapted and it will keep you immortal. the second half is just insurance. So, this can go two ways. we can inject it or you can eat it," Lucifer replies.

Rin growls at him in response. Lucifer sighs. 

"Well, I tried," Lucifer adds. He snaps and Rin is tied down to his chair. He snarls and Lucifer appears behind him. 

"You may hate me for this but I hope you understand that this is for your own safety," Lucifer purrs sticking the needle into Rin's arm effortlessly. Rin growls softly at the contact. Lucifer after finish the injection takes the needle out and snaps Rin's bonds away.

"You don't seem to be in the mood to eat so I suppose I will see you again in the morning. Rest well darling," Lucifer purrs kissing Rin's forehead softly before leaving the room. Rin stays seated as Lucifer leaves. Shima arrives to take Rin back to his bedroom. The walk is silent and Rin nearly exploded when they enter the room.

"What the hell did that kiss mean?!" Rin snarls blushing. 

"Why? did you like it?" Shima asks teasingly. 

"No! I just... Ug why is this so hard?" Rin growls. 

"Being gay?" Shima asks. 

"I will kill you," Rin snarls. 

"Then Lucifer would be upset," Shima replies. 

"I don't give a damn what that bastard feels," Rin snarls. 

"He got you really flustered didn't he?" Shima asks. 

"Why do I talk to you?" Rin sighs. 

"Who else are you going to talk to?" Shima asks. 

"I hate you," Rin growls.

"You know he is not going to stop trying to get you to like him right? He wants you as his mate. that is why he took the measure to make sure you are immortal. he wants you to love him. He is bad at it seeing as he has never done it before. but he is truly trying his best... it has been fun to watch him try and figure out what will make you love him," Shima adds. 

"What?" I ask. 

"I... don't think I was supposed to tell you all of that," Shima adds in sudden realization.

"No, tell me more," Rin replies.

"Well goodnight," Shima replies opening the door. Rin closed the door with his magic and pulls Shima closer to the bed. 

"What is Lucifer planning on doing?" Rin asks. 

"I can't tell you that and goodbye," Shima says running out fo the room. 

"Damn it that never works," Rin sighs laying down on his bed.

Rin pov

I wonder what Lucifer's plans really are... he can't have brought me here just so he can take me as his mate... right?


	8. Chapter 8

Rin pov

I wake up once again and I just lay in bed... What the hell is my life? What did the kiss mean? What does Lucifer want with me? I turn on to my other side and I grab a pillow to cuddle with. Can I just go back to sleep? I don't want to want to have to deal with being awake. I just want to sleep. 

"Good morning," Shima says happily. 

"Go away," I growl. 

"Well that isn't nice," Shima replies. 

"What do you want?" I growl.

"It's time for breakfast and I was sent to get you up and going!" Shima says happily.

"I would rather starve than have another meal with Lucifer," I growl. 

"Yeah, I thought you would say that... well, I tried," Shima sighs. The door opens and Lucifer walks in. I growl instinctively. 

"I hate you, Shima," I snarl.

"I tried. what else do you want from me?" Shima asks.

"Just leave me alone and let me sleep for the rest of eternity," I reply. 

"Yeah no," Shima replies. 

"Renzo, could you leave us?" Lucifer asks. Shima nods and leaves the room. I pull the covers up around me so I don't have to look at Lucifer or notify his presence. 

"Rin~" Lucifer purrs. I keep quiet. 

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Lucifer asks sitting down on the bed.

3rd pov

Rin growled softly in response. Lucifer softly fugged the covers from Rin. In response, Rin buried his face in the pillows. 

"Rin could you please look at me?" Lucifer asks. 

"No go away and leave me alone," Rin growls.

"Now why would I do that?" Lucifer asks. 

"I am not going to play along with your little game, so just leave me alone," Rin growls, Lucifer then flips Rin on his back and removes the pillow.

"Oh, it seems you don't understand. I didn't bring you here just for you to be another toy. I brought you here for something more, so much more," Lucifer purrs pinning Rin to the bed. by the lustful glow of his eyes, Rin finally understands what he meant. Rin felt like a kitten trapped in the claws of the eagle. it could very easily rip out his throat but it has instead chosen to handle the smaller being with delicate care. 

"Afterall I went through the trouble of getting Father's permission and blessing. I simply couldn't let you be killed or hurt in the war. so once I got a host for father I made sure to get you as quick as I could.. for the world is going to be recreated very soon and I would hate for you to get hurt," Lucifer coos. Rin shives softly under lucifer's predatory gaze.

"Don't worry I will take good care of you. All I need in return in you to accept me... I don't want to force you into anything of course so I will wait for as long as it takes. being my mate is a rather big responsibility. You will have near-complete control over me... but you will also be my submissive. I will let you read up on it so you can come to terms with it," Lucifer purrs.

Rin is shocked by this information.

"I have also taken the steps to make you as comfortable as I can. Egyn came late last night with all fo your possessions. I will let you look through then after breakfast. and if you are good I will even let you explore the ship. I have some business to attend o but I expect to see you again at lunch," Lucifer adds happily. 

"Are you going to put stuff in my food again?" Rin growls. 

"No add-ins this time," Lucifer sighs happily. Rin reluctantly gets out of bed and with a snap, Lucifer changed Rin's outfit.

Rin made sure to be arm's length away from Lucifer. staying right outside his grasp. Lucifer despised this but held his tongue. he was making progress and didn't want to ruin it. Breakfast goes well-ish. Rin eats and doesn't say a single word to Lucifer or even look at him. After breakfast, Lucifer takes Rin to his office.

Rin pov

The walls are solid white with a golden trim... Lucifer really likes gold and white doesn't he? Lucifer sits on his desk. 

"So do you have any questions?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes... why me? What is so special about me?" I ask. 

"You are perfect. Immortal, gorgeous, kind, powerful, so very naive. You are the ideal mate for me. Other than Father there is no one rivaling your power," Lucifer coos. 

"Yeah right, Amaimon beat me in more than one fight. How can I be stronger than the rest of the kings," I scoff. 

"You had no experience in fighting. besides, it wasn't a real fight. you were playing. Amaimon cheated. your heart was also sealed in the sword," Lucifer replies. 

"But why go through the hassle of getting my trust, if I am just going to deny you?" I ask.

"Well in time you will learn to love me... A being like you doesn't come around often if at all. and what else would I do with you? Father doesn't have a desire to have you rule beside him. I can't trust Samael with you. the others lack all self-control and would only use you for your body. I want you for all you are," Lucifer purrs.

"This still doesn't make any scene. why not kill me and destroy the world like you said you were going to?" I ask. "

Well, my original plan of destroying the world came to a halt when I found out about you... from there I negotiated with Father. I if got him a host in the next three years he would give me not only his blessing but he would return to Gehenna.. so from then on I increased the work going into making Father's host. Not only was I able to get a perfect serum for me, but a perfect host for Father in under three years. Then once I go to my host I opened the portal and here we are. My plan all along has been to destroy Assiah and create a new world... though it may take longer I found that slowly building the new world into the old will be easier. the humans will have a smoother transition and fewer lives will be lost," Lucifer replies.

"SO what do I have to do with this? Why risk keeping me alive?" 

"You are very special. I could not take the risk of letting you die. killing you si not worth the effort," Lucifer coos. I hold my tongue and leave the room. I don't care about what he says or thinks. I could care less about him.

___________

Lucifer let me roam free for the time being. I had Shima lead me to the labs. I want to talk to Egyn. Maybe he will be able to give me some insight. I wonder... what was Lucifer like? The labs are well kept and smell clean. with a hint of lemon. 

"Hello Rin," A shark says... or shark onesie... Lucifer told me egyn was shy. 

"Hi," I say with a small smile.

"Egyn king of water right?" I ask. 

"Yes," Egyn replies with a nod. I sit down and I look at him.

"Can you tell me about Lucifer?" I ask. 

"What do you want to know about him?" Egyn asks.

"What is he like? As his number two, I would think you would know something about him," I reply.

"Well, Lucifer mostly keeps to himself. he is very patient with others... he takes responsibly for his actions and other's actions. He is calm and has good control over himself... but he is lonely," Egyn replies. 

"How so?" I ask.

"Lucifer has spent thousands of years without loving something or someone... he has pushed his feelings aside... it had made him different as a being. Before he saw a certain beauty in life and humanity... now we seem that he really couldn't care less. he had certainly become more bitter... He was hurt by Samael and Azazel... to say the least. Beforehand he didn't really have the time to have hobbies or have a relasthip.. but now he has a host... I can tell he is missing something. That is why he wants you so bad... Please. Don't leave him... He can be a handful but all he wants it to be happy... If anyone can do that it is you. You don't have to love him... just stay next to him. he just wasn't something to love. to tell his feelings. he wants someone he can trust," Egyn replies.

That is surprisingly sad. I never considered... Lucifer... maybe he just wants love. have people following you is not exactly love... and even still ti si not personal love.

"An existence without love is one of the most painful ways to live... We have all found hobbies and such to keep ourselves entertained. Lucifer on the other hand... he has barely been able to get out bed let alone go do something active... In the past there were days where we would frolic and play together... all Lucifer could do was watch from the side as his body slowly decomposed..." Iblis explains approaching us. 

She is a beautiful being full of spitfire and sass... at least from what I have heard. She is a very attractive woman, to say the least.

"Was he ever happy?" I ask. 

"When he first gets a new host... yes. he is happy. Until he starts rotting.. from then on he is miserable. he was happier when he switched host and felt good. in health... but other than that. he was miserable. He threw himself into his work and lost all interest anything else." Iblis replies.

A life lived dying is no life at all... it's misery.

I can't help but feel bad for him. Years of a lonely existence. all for what? He got a perfect host. and no one to share it with. He would have missed out on so much of life for nothing if he didn't get me... It is unfair to push him away... after all, he has only shown me kindness... he did what he did so he could no longer be in pain... is that really wrong? anyone would have done the same thing. He did what he had to... and he took enough time to make the testing at least a bit more humane... much more human than Mephisto...

If I can get Lucifer's trust... I can get him to free some of the captives he still has... on top of that I could help him be less harsh... I suppose showing him some affection won't be too much of a chore.

"I don't get it why would Lucifer want you? You haven't done anything but cause problems for him." A familiar voice hisses. Then I recognize him. Gedōin. A Professional bastard.

"Why is he still alive?" I growl.

"His research made promising results so he got promoted," Egyn replies. "That's worse," I whine. 

"Worthless brat," He hisses. "

fat pig," I reply. He glares at me and I smile at him in response. He mutters curses and walks off. 

"I wonder if Lucifer will let me kill him," I think aloud.

"Maybe his death will be your birthday present," Iblis replies. 

"I couldn't think of anything better," I reply.

"He is still important to our research," Egyn reminds.

"Well, we can leave you his brain. surely you can plug him into a computer or something," I reply. 

"This isn't a sci-fi movie," Iblis scoffs. 

"You can regrow limbs, creat zombies, and give someone immortality. sorry for assuming you transfer a consciousness," I reply. 

"Actually we can transfer someone neck up to a new body," Egyn replies.

"I knew it!" I say happily. "But they have to be alive," Egyn replies.

"well dang it,"

"Yeah, sadly we can't kill him," Iblis adds.

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"That pervert wouldn't know respect if it hit him in the face. the only beings he respects are Lucifer and Egyn. and only respects Egyn because Lucifer would hurt him if he was rude to Egyn,"

"So Lucifer is overprotective?" I ask.

"Not really, when the Illuminati first started no one really respected me... Lucifer quickly broke that habit. Lucifer and I have always been close. I didn't like to play like our siblings so I would stay by Lucifer. We grew closer and I have just stayed by his side since... but no matter how hard I can't seem to reach him," Egyn replies.

"Ok... so what does he like. he doesn't have hobbies, I know that much. Dose he like cuddling?" I ask.

"Well, we really don't know. he hasn't ever had someone to really cuddle with or show affection to," Iblis replies.

I nod and Lucifer walks into the lab. I wall over to him and hugs him. he returns the embrace. "Whatever you did to cause this you should do more often," Lucifer says to Iblis and Egyn.

I can almost hear the anger from Gedōin. I rest my head on Lucifer's shoulder and I purr softly. I want to piss Gedōin off to the best of my ability. Lucifer wastes no time teleporting us away.

"So what did you talk about?" he purrs softly. 

"Oh nothing much," I reply softly. He purrs softly and brings me closer to him. 

"I care for your wellbeing and I don't trust my brothers... if they blackmailed you I need to know so they can be punished accordingly," Lucifer purrs. 

"No, nothing like hat happened... they just... I think I could give loving you a try," I reply. Lucifer smiles in response. 

"Wonderful,"


	9. ch 9

3rd pov

Rin wakes up in soft silky sheets. The texture was different from the bed where he was in before... He looks around and the room is a difference as well. Looking much bigger and decorated elaborately to give free-flowing feeling to the soft pale walls. there was a good amount of effort put into the adoring decoration scattered across the wall. But it was accompanied by a soft golden sheen it gives it a creative flair of its own. 

"Where am I?" Rin spoke softly to himself.

Lucifer muttered softly and pulled Rin closer to him. Rin's blush stretched across his face as he realized how exposed he was. Dressed in a golden robe and his underwear but nothing was binding the robe together and the underwear did little to stop contact with Lucifer. The said Light King had his arms entangled around the smaller demon. Making it nearly impossible to escape. 

Along with that Lucifer had his leg between Rin's thighs, that same leg came to rest on top to Rin's lower leg, as he spooned him. Rin was embarrassed, to say the least. Lucifer groans softly and pulls the smaller being closer. While he did this it was accompanied by a soft purr. Rin whined softly and it woke the demon king, who smiled when he saw Rin.

"good morning dear," lucifer purrs happily. 

"How did I get here?" Rin squeaks.

"Do you not remember the treaty?" Lucifer asks softly. "No... I meant. how did I get in your bed?," Rin growls. 

"Oh you don't remember... well that certainly is a downside to getting your drunk," Lucifer sighs.

"What?"

\---

*Flashback*

the night before

___

"I think I am drunk," Rin giggles sitting on Lucifer's lap. The air was thick with the scent of fresh wine and the air of possession lingered as well. The demon kings had decided to drink in celebrating the beginning on the courtship of Rin and Lucifer... it has quickly turned into a drinking match and Rin was not one to lose so easily. "Really? what makes you think that?" Lucifer asks. 

"Well not drunk but... what the word... gay," Rin replies. 

"Oh?"

"Yes.. gay. but don't tell Lucifer," Rin slurs. 

"Ok, I won't tell... but just for clarity sake why can't I tell Lucifer?"

"Because... he might not be gay... He may not like me like that and it would be awkward," 

"What makes you think he doesn't love you?" Lucifer asks softly.

"Well... he is out of my league. handsome, strong, powerful, such a gentleman, kind, forgiving, and his hair looks soft along with his tail," Rin replies.

"What makes you think he is out of your league? You are just as strong, kind, forgiving, and well-groomed as him if not more," Lucifer purrs. "But like... he is Lucifer," Rin replies. 

"And you are Rin," Lucifer replies. "Exactly," Rin replies. 

"I suppose it does depend on your perspective... to you, Rin may not be as good as Lucifer sees Rin."

"Well yeah. Lucifer hasn't spent his entire life as Rin so he doesn't know how bad it is," 

"Well if Lucifer if so good, maybe he can make Rin's life better," Lucifer replies.

"Well, maybe but who is going to tell him?" Rin asks. Lucifer lifts Rin's chin and kisses Rin softly. "Rin I am Lucifer," Lucifer coos

"Liar," 

"Fine, then I will tell him," 

"But what makes you think he wants me?"

"Do you really think I would trade off one-third of all captives for just a pawn? I would have traded you off all captives I have and more. Although that wouldn't work in my favor. You mean more to me than any mere human could ever," Lucifer purrs. 

"You aren't Lucifer so I wouldn't know,"

"Why don't you think I am Lucifer?"

"You are too nice and sweet,"

________________

"Kill me," Rin whines softly as his face burns with embracement. "No... though you did give me some insight. I suppose if this relationship is going to work... there needs to be affection and praise involved," Lucifer purrs gently. "Why did I say that?" Rin whines. "Why am I so dumb?"

"DOn't talk about yourself like that. I don't like it. there is nothing wrong with you. besides, you were just being honest. I couldn't wish for anything more. Your returning feeling for me will help our courtship. I promise there will be guaranteed advantages for you to be my mate. Not just for you but for all your friends back home. after all, you come to me was all for them. was it no?" Lucifer purrs gently.

"Well yes," Rin replies. "But it was mostly for Yukio," 

"Your brother is indeed a very entertaining being. His reactions and adaptation to his be life will be very inserting to watch," Lucifer purrs inching closer to Rin.

"What is life like for everyone you released?" Rin asks softly. he wants to know if his sacrifice was worth it. Or would have it been better spent fighting till he died... "My be policies should be implemented soon. all we really need to do is make a host for Iblis, Egyn, Azazel, Samael, And Beelzebub. then we can work towards peace with the humans... hopefully, by that point, we will be married," Lucifer purrs in delight.

"So how do demons get married? do you have a ceremony?" Rin asks. 

"In a form yes. but it is much more private. demons mark each other. it binds the two demons for eternity. their bond connects the demons together. there are ways to remove it. but those are dangerous and risky. many demons have died due to trying to break their bonds. because they marked each other to really in the relationship. if you are successful in removing the bond it rips a part of your soul away. if a bond is handled and nurtured as it soon both being will have healthy relationships and feel at ease by the mere presence of each other... but if it is not taken care of properly or the demons are inpatient it can lead to a long line of death and misery. most demons avoid making bonds and if they do it is to a demon they have little connection to. there is a lot of misinformation surrounding marking, so there are a lot of miss marking. Most demons mark too early in their relationship and end up breaking the bond or killing one another," Lucifer replies.

"Wow, I feel a lot better now," Rin groans sarcastically. 

"Oh, Rin I waited thousands of years for you specifically. after all, I know my would mate when I see him," Lucifer purrs. 

" know what?!"


	10. Chapter 10

3rd pov

"What is a soulmate?" Rin asks. 

"It can be best described as someone you were meant to be with. most everyone doesn't have a soulmate. soul mates are far and few between.. but it also seems to follow sort of genetic trail. Like your mother and father. they were soul mates. it seems it has been passed down to you... I can you are mine because I can feel a pull towards you. We have a faded connection already. it usually takes mating to establish or confirm the bond. but in this case, it wasn't necessary," Lucifer says softly.

"Well... where are my clothes?" Rin keeps. 

"For some reason when drunk you hate wearing clothes... though you are fine with robes," Lucifer replies.

"I don't even want to know what happened,"

Lucifer smirks softly. "In time I sure you won't mind even if I did tell," Lucifer purrs. "Thinking on it now. you still may not mind. after all, you kept your clothes/robe on for the most part. All I had to do was get you into the bed. then you passed out," 

"How wonderful," Rin sighs. 

"You sure did have a lot of fun last night... I really do like to see you smile," Lucifer purrs softly. 

"Uh thanks," Rin squeaks out as his blush spreads across his face. 

"You are perfect," Lucifer purrs softly.

"I... thanks," Rin replies quietly. 

Lucifer simply stares in awe at the response. How could he not know how to react. had he not been compliment before? The very thought infuriated him. he felt his moderate levelheadedness slipping. This was his soul mate. his darling little dear soulmate. didn't know how to take a compliment... Lucifer frowned at the relation of the reality his mate was in.

"Samael is a cruel being," Lucifer growls softly. who would ever harm such a being as yourself? so innocent and pure... well it's a good thing you are with me now. not a single day will you spend in annoy, my love," 

Yukio pov

How could have this happened... every day and night has merged together since I was let free... I spend almost all of my day at the shooting range. My days have blurred together. I only eat fast food and intent ramen... I do miss Rin's cooking. I tried to make one of our favorites.. but I didn't make it as he did. I ruined it... and now. I hate it. I can't start making his dishes... I am going to mess it up. all the memories of us eating together. all those memories will be ruined by my lousy attempts. I am clingy to all the memories I had of him. Egyn took almost all of his stuff. expect his school work. I have nothing left of him. only his tests...

once I left he got better scores. the rose from failing his classes to being top of the class. he spent hours studying... was I holding him back? no. knowing Rin he probably flung himself into his work so he could get better and... he would try and save me... I hate this. him not being here... it's worse than being locked up. at least in the cells, I had something to cling to. hope. a hope, to see Rin again. I had a purpose. a reason to live. now that Rin is gone. I have nothing. I am nothing...

It is infuriating. I stayed alive for Rin... and he isn't here. It is enough to drive anyone insane..."Three in a row... even with your injury you are still handy with a gun," Mpeshtip comments.

CLown bastard... he probably planed this. I knew my fate has destined to be cursed... but still. this is a breaking point for most anyone. My so-called injury is a scar that runs along my right cheek. They dragged a scalpel across my cheek and they tested how close they could get it to my... until Satan's protection kicked in. They were only able to scratch my eye. the only damage that was done was minimal. though my right eye is weaker than my left now. and my pupil has faded slightly. 

"My injury has does little to affect my overall sight," I reply. "Now what do you want?"

"Well, I can tell you are rather upset by your brother's departure. I was wondering if I could offer you a job. the Illuminati needs guards-"

"NO way in hell. I am not going to join the Illuminati. not, after all, they have done to me," I snarl in response.

"Even for Rin? the Illuminati is going to start recruiting guards for him. I thought you would be the perfect candidate. besides. the Illuminati is in control now... one day you are going to need to come to terms with it... it is better to join them now rather than later. you still have time to raise in their ranks," He purrs stepping ever so closer. he is starting to get on my nerves

"I don't care. I am not taking orders from Lucifer, not now, not ever," I snarl. 

"I know you want revenge... but you won't even be under Lucifer's command," Mephisto adds. "sure he will give you orders when Rin is not in his right mind... but for the most part you will be taking direct orders from Rin," 

"Still. my answer is no... I don't think I could stand seeing my brother in the claws of that monster... he is heartless and I would rather take my own life than see him manipulate Rin and use him an accessory,"

"What makes you think he is an accessory?"

"What makes you think otherwise?" I ask. "Demons are heartless monsters. you taught me that much... they don't care about others or their lives. Lucifer is cruel and manipulative. He traded Rin in as some war trophy. Rin is just a toy to him. I can't stand there and support that," 

"You still have a lot to learn. but I will respect your decision... if you change your mind tell me. I may be able to get you on the team even after training is over," Mephisto coos leaving.

I will not submit my life. I will save you Rin. even if it gets me killed. I will not let you become a mindless drone... I will kill you if I have to. I know you wouldn't want that for yourself.

3rd pov

Lucifer assists the prince in getting dressed in only the finest of clothes. "Why can't I just wear my flannel and jeans?" Rin whines. 

"Because everyone will think I am not treating you right. those are hand-me-down clothes and it would be an insult for you to wear them," Lucifer purrs in response.

"And? I don't care if they are raggedy," Rin replies. "They are comfortable and fit just right," 

"Then if you like to so much we can get you some new clothes," Lucifer replies. "But I am not letting you wearing whatever those old things were," 

"Fine fine... so where is my stuff.. oh on. where is Kuro," Rin whimpered softly. realizing how terrified the small familiar must be.

"Ah yes, Kuro arrived here late last night. if you want I can take you to see him," Lucifer purrs. 

"Please?" I aks softly in response. 

"You are just too cute," Lucifer coos. "Of course my dear. anything for you,"


	11. Chapter 11

3rd pov

Rin wasted no time getting to Lucifer's office. Lucifer was quick to keep up with the excised demon. Lucifer opens the polished and carved door for Rin. Rin tasks the chance and slips through the door without a second thought. Rin was quickly tackled by the cat sidhe.

"Rin I missed you so much, I thought I was never going see you again," Kuro cries. 

"It is all right bud," Rin says sitting up. "I wouldn't leave you like that,"

Lucifer watched with a small smile as Rin reunited with his familiar. A bond between familiar and their master is one that is not to be trifled with. demons and proud and protective beings. they see their masters as their property. their masters are others. of course a demon will mind the mates of their masters especially if it is a higher ranked demon. but they will not mind their manners if the demon is trying to hurt their master. no matter the rank. 

Kuro was spiteful, to say the least. Though Kuro would pose a threat to how mich time Lucifer spent with Rin and how much attention Lucifer would receive from the Nephilim. Kuro was also a great tool to get to Rin. The bond between a familiar and their master is strong, to say the least. SO Kuro will know almost everything about Rin there is. his personal thoughts and feelings, his habits, his likes, and dislikes. everything Lucifer needs to know in order to make Rin comfortable and to make Rin fall for him. 

"So Rin I was thinking of having dinner somewhere else tonight," Lucifer says happily walking over to his desk. "Oh like where?" Rin asks. "There is a patio outside my room. we could have dinner there," Lucifer replies. 

"So it's like a date?" Rin asks. 

"Well yes," Lucifer replies a bit nervous. how is Rin going to react? and Rin still has a choice to deny Lucifer's offer. What would he do in the face of retention... it would make him rather upset if Rin rejected his offer... Lucifer wanted to scream at his internal conflict. He already opened himself up too much. he would be upset if Rin didn't go on a date with him... 

his feelings were getting to him... and Rin hasn't even reasoned yet. why isn't Rin responding to him? does he not want to give a full out rejection? it is sweet that he is trying to protect lucifer right? or is it an insult to Lucifer's pride. does Rin not think he can take retention... can he handle rejection? probably not. not from someone like Rin.

"Sure," Rin replies softly. the small acknowledgment made Lucifer's heart flutter a bit. Rin accepted his proposal for a date. "Are you going to pick my clothes this time or do I get pick them?" Rin purrs teasingly.

"Oh, so we are teasing now?" Lucifer asks with a sly smirk. 

Rin giggled softly in response, once again making the demon king's heart flutter. how could one Nephilim have such an effect on him? this opened up a new window. A step in their relationship. it broke some of the ice, Lucifer was now one step closer to gaining Rin as a mate.

"Only if you are up for it," Rin purrs in responses. changeling the demon king. "Are you sure challenging me is the right move?" Lucifer replies. 

"I don't know is it?" Rin asks in spite. hs is trying to get Lucier to talk about himself... but why? is Rin interested in him? Lucifer beamed at the thought of Rin having an interest in him. "If you want to know about me all you have to do is ask," Lucifer purrs in response.

"I asked didn't I?" Rin asks in response. a smug glare roll over his eyes. 

"Fine then. I will be honest I am not the best at back and forth banter. you might win the first time but once I learn you better watch out," Lucifer purrs.

"Is that a threat?" Rin purrs. "I am just warning you I have a life's experience of being defiant and rude,"

"I know," Lucifer replies with a smirk. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rin growls, Lucifer flinches in response, and Rin smirks and laughs. 

"You are more of a demon than I am," Lucifer sighs.

"ANd better looking," Rin adds trying to rile up Lucifer.

"I don't think I could agree more," Lucifer purrs seductively, causing Rin to flush in embarrassment.

"You get to wear whatever you wish. I can pick out an outfit for you if you want," Lucifer adds.

"You," Rin growls in embracement. Lucifer simply smirks in response. 

Rin's embarrassment carries the entier day as Lucifer does everything he can to get the demon embarrassed and a blushing mess. 

"It is almost five I should get ready for our date," rin says looking o the clock.

"Why?" Lucifer asks. 

"It is a date," Rin replies. "On your first date, you are supposed to be clean and dressed somewhat nicely. that takes time," 

"but you already look nice and you are clean," 

"Right but I am going to get cleaner and dress nicer,"

"I still don't get it,"

"It's just a human thing," Rin replies. "I will explain it to you later,"

"Alright just don't take to long," Lucifer sighs as Rin walks away with Shima. 

"You asked him out on a date?" Iblis asked shocked. 

"Yes, we are going to eat dinner on the balcony," Lucifer replies happily. 

"And he accepted? you have made significant progress," Egyn remarks.

"I Know," Lucifer says happily with a small blush. "Well, I should start making preparation,"

Lucifer walks off leaving his brothers stunned. 

"He has really fallen for Rin hasn't he?" Iblis asks softly. 

"Yes.. it seems Rin was a good choice,"

"What is wrong? Iblis asks concerns. "You seem worried,"

"There is going to come a time when Rin needs to choose Luicfre or his old life," Egyn replies. "I just hope he chooses Lucifer. I don't think out brother could handle such a devastating heartbreak,"

"Rin is a kind soul, he wouldn't betray anyone like that. after all the deal still stands. his life for one-third of all captives," 

"Rin loves his family still, and Yukio is not willing to join us," Egyn replies. "Rin is not one to betray his family. Lucifer loves Rin dearly and if it came to it. Lucifer would let Rin go... there isn't anything anyone can do to convince Yukio to join us. Rin will always love his brother... It is a fate that Rin will go to Yukio to try and convince him. But the question is. will he come back?"

___

3rd Pov

Rin glittered with excitement, though he was a bit nervous. He has never been on a date before. He stands in front of the mirror and looks over himself once again. "How do I look?" Rin asks Shima once again. 

"For the sixth time, you look good. now it is a bad idea to keep Lucifer waiting... it has already been an hour," Shima sighs.

"But this is my first date ever. I want to look presentable," Rin whines looking in the mirror. "No, I can't want this," 

"Seriously? you have tried on ten outfits already," Shiam whines. "You look really nice and Lucifer will get angry if you keep him waiting now come one," 

"Are you sure? I don't think I look-" Rin begins.

"Yes you look lovely now come on," Shima says pulling Rin out the door. 

On their way to Lucifer's room, they encounter Iblis. "Wow you look very nice Rin," Iblis says surprised. "Thanks," Rin replies with a smile. "why are you going that way? Lucifer's room is to the north not east," Iblis adds.

"Shima got lost," Rin replies. "Well, Lucifer is getting impatient. shall I teleport you to him?" Iblis asks. "Sure," Rin replies happily.

Iblis wasted no time teleporting herself and Rin to Lucifer's room. She knew who temperamental her brother could get. Lucifer stood up from his chair when he saw Rin. He stared at Rin in awe and a smile formed upon his lips. "Look enchanting Rin," Lucifer purr softly. "Thanks," Rin replied with a blush. 

"Well, I will leave you two love birds to it," Iblis says happily teleporting away. 

"So it's just the two of us," Rin says with a small smile.

Lucifer returns the soft smile and he walks back over to his seat at the table. Rin walks to his seat and sits. then his chair is promptly pushed in. "Sorry for keeping you waiting," Rin replies. "The wait was worth it. though you already looked stunning before," Lucifer replies happily.

Rin tried to hide his blush but failed. The Lucifer stared at Rin is pure bliss until he got back to himself and snapped the food into existence. The two begin to eta and kept silent. DInner is quickly finished and Lucifer teleports the chairs, table, and empty food dishes away. Leaving the two of them on the balcony. 

A burst of cold winds made Rin violently shiver at the cold contact. Lucifer white knighted over there to warm Rin. He dropped his cape over Rin and he hugged him. "So where are we... and why is it os cold?" Rin shuttered.

"We are approaching the north pole. we are going to be deploying a few instruments to stabilize the environment and cool the atmosphere," Lucifer replies. 

"You are reversing global warming?" Rin asks stunned. 

"Yes and along with the help of Samael we will recreate the universe. though everything will be kept alive. we will just add more years onto this planet and universe as a whole. if all goes according to plan we will also be able to make the other planets habitable.. for demons anyway. then each demon king will get a planet," Lucifer replies.

"Why would you do that?" Rin asks softly. why would a demon king save the world? 

"Because of you... you changed my plans. it is better this way. this way everyone can be happy," Lucifer replies. 

He did all of this, he will do all of this... for Rin... Rin leaned in and broke the space between their lips. their first official kiss...


	12. ch 12

3rd pov

Rin quickly broke the kiss before it could deepen and he was flustered beyond contention. Lucifer was stunned. Rin kissed him. A smile quickly crawled its way onto Lucifer's face. This was the next step in their relationship. Rin's blush worsened as he thought over what he just did.

Why why why. I am so stupid. why why. why did I do that? Oh god, why? WHY! It's the first date and I kissed him... oh no how did he take this?! it is his fault for being so charming. besides, he kissed me first... UGG! 

theses though spiraled through his mind making it nearly impossible to think clearly or even form a solid sentence

"Are you alright?" Lucifer chuckled softly. 

"Why?" Rin whined...then he stopped and realized what he said. "Kill me now," 

"No," Lucifer replies simply. he cupped Rin cheek and pressed their lips together again. Making Rin blush worse. The kiss is delicate and yet passionate. The world seemed to fade away from the couple. ti was just them. at this moment. it was peaceful and blissful. this moment was one that comes only once in most relationships. they were blissfully unaware of what this meant for them. it was their first deep kiss and the world was already spinning. if love felt so good what would happen when their bond only grew stronger with time? but none of that matters. all that matters at this moment was them. it was the being, the creation of something that would go unbroken for the entirety. a bond like no other. what then, Lucifer draped his arm around Rin's waist and pulled him closer he could deepen the kiss. Rin submitted and let Lucifer take control as he was very inexperienced. 

Lucifer broke the passionate kiss and smirked down at Rin. "I suppose this will change a few things, though not an unwelcome change," Lucifer purrs. 

Rin was still flush, caught in a daze. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Rin replies pushing Lucifer away softly. "I think... I just need some space,"

Rin moves away from Lucifer and he walks over to the bedroom. He sits down on the sofa located by the bed. with a soft groan, he buries his head in his hands. Lucifer frowned softly and took the hint. He enters the bedroom and closed the glass balcony doors. Then he fixes the curtains over the glass giving the two complete privacy. 

"If you so desire we can return to how things were before tonight. though I would not prefer... I would be willing to if it made you more comfortable," 

"It's not you," Rin sighs. "It is just. I have never been in a romantic relationship before so I have no idea what to do. don't know if we are going to fast or if we are going to slow... I just don't know,"

"If it makes you feel any better I don't know either. most demons don't have permanent mates. even still that usually ends in disaster. my brothers also have not found permanently mates and any advice from them is either going be from movies or from mates they killed," Lucifer replies sitting down next to Rin. 

"So why are we doing this?" Rin whines. "We don't know what we are doing! I barely know what I like, and you... have no idea either,"

"Well I know I like you. more than I like my brothers and any other humans or demons I have met... I respect Father but I like you more than him. you make me feel fuzzy and I like it," Lucifer replies hugging Rin.

"So, you love me and I make you happy?"

"I think so. I don't really know. I haven't ever really felt happy. But you make me feel good. We can figure everything else out later... I am willing to spend as much time with you as needed. I want to be near you. I want you to be near me. I want you. I want to hold you. I want to wake up next to you every day. I want to see you smiling. I want to see you happy. I want to make you happy,"

"Well, then we should try things as a couple... Amaimon likes fighting. maybe we could try fighting and see how that goes, then we could watch movies together and then make something together," rin replies happily.

Lucifer smiles happily in response. "It sounds like you just want to spend time with me,"

"Well, that is kinda the point. if we find things we like to do together then that will bring us closer," Rin explains before going into deep thought. Lucifer is unlike his other brothers.. though Amaimon and Mephisto are very different and yet they both like cute anime girls.. maybe Lucifer would like that as well.

"You are pretty," Lucifer adds making RIn blush. 

"Um thanks," Rin replies nervously.

"It seems that you haven't been complimented that much.. or praised. that is something I will have to change,"

Rin smiles and blushes when Lucifer says this. 

"For a demon king, you are rather charismatic,"

"You look so cute when you blush," Lucifer replies. "Besides what is the point of being rude. being polite to a jackass is the easiest way to get them to shut up... especially when they find out who I am,"

"Well, that is one thing. maybe we can talk to Iblis and Egyn about some of the things they like to do. After all if Amaimon nad Mephisto like the same anime girls then maybe we can find a few hobbies we enjoy as well as them," Rin replies.

"So smart," Lucifer purrs nuzzling into Rin's neck. "And full of ideas... I find it hard to believe the others weren't all over you. you are so lovely, I find it hard it dislike you even a bit,"

"Yeah," Rin replies softly. his happiness retreats as he is brought back to his memories, the hateful glares, the pain, the abandonment... how he hated being called a Satan spawn. how badly he hated being related to a demon. how he couldn't control his powers. how he felt so weak. So stupid, worthless, and pathetic.

Lucifer senses the change in Rin's mood. It quickly angered him. The exorcist treated him horribly, they shot at him, cut him, burned him... Samael was no better as well. He left the demon to burn to death, he pulled his tail, pushed him down, let him suffer, let him get abused, all for his dumb plan.

That failed. In pushed Lucifer off the edge. Lucifer held Rin closer to him. "If anyone hurts you again they will suffer by my hand," Lucifer growls. "You are too good... too good for them. and they hurt you,"

Lucifer felt a pang in his heart. Regt? guilt? he was sad... but about what? Rin was hurt for so long. eh was in pain.. he shouldn't have been in pain. Rin didn't do anything wrong. it wasn't his fault. Rin didn't do anything bad. so why was he hurt? It wasn't fair. it is not fair. 

Tears slipped from Lucifer's eyes and Rin brought his hand up and soothed the demon king. "It is in the past now... I am fine now so there is no need to worry. I am here now. you will protect me, right? So then there is no reason to worry. I am right here. I am not going anywhere and you will keep me safe," Rin coos. Lucifer places his hand over Rins and purrs softly into Rin's touch.

"So It is a few hours till my normal bedtime... would like to watch a movie?" Rin asks. 

"Ok," Lucifer purr happily cuddling with the smaller being.


	13. Chapter 13

3rd pov

"It's midday and they are already fighting? I thought their date last night went well," Iblis sighs walking up to Egyn who was watching the pair.

"Their dates last night went well. there were a few hiccups but they got very far. Today they have decided to try things together to see what they like doing together. Later today they are planning on taking cute pictures together and we are going to be sending copies to Samael to make him angry," Egyn replies with a smile.

"You two are so mean," Iblis laughs. 

"What is worse is that Lucifer isn't planning on giving Mephisto to the wedding,"

"They are going to have a wedding? like a human wedding? why?"

"Well, they are going to mark each other before that. but they wanted to do it just for tradition's sake, and because we all want to see Rin in a white dress. They are going to have a reception as well. hopefully, we can force Samael to attend. he will only get to watch as Lucifer and Rin dance their night away,"

"SO why the reception and not he wedding? If you are going to invite him to one why not the other?" Iblis questions. it is only sensible if you invite someone to one event you invite them to the other.

"He could object at the wedding and we don't want that... but at the reception, he can't do anything about it, "Egyn giggles.

"SO mean," Iblis laughs. "So has Father said anything yet?"

"Not yet. He doesn't really care about I think once he learns about the wedding and the significance of it he will want to be there,"

"What is Lucifer doing?" Ibis asks. "That is not how you fight,"

"Well, it's how he fights,"

___

Rin moves to Punch Lucifer's gut but he is topped. Lucifer grabs his fist and leans in and kisses Rin's forehead. Rin blushing in fury Kicks Lucifer across the arena. Lucifer lands his fall perfectly and slides to safety. 

"That is not how you are supposed to fight," Rin snarls in embracement moving in for another attack.

"Well, I don't want to hurt you. besides, I like kissing you more," lucifer purrs. 

"Well, if you aren't trying then what's the point," Rin snarls missing Lucifer as he moves out fo the way.

"You are so cute," Lucifer purrs hugging Rin. 

"Aw, the two fo you are too cute," Egyn giggles. 

"Well, combat isn't a good activity so what should we move onto?" Rin sighs giving up.

"I thought it was fun,"

"Really? you were doing wasn't what you are supposed to do,"

"Well, I like kissing you so we should do something involving that,"

"SO you like cuddling and kissing... what if we took cute pictures together! or we could prank someone," 

"Let's do both," Lucifer purrs.

Rin smirks wildly. "I like the way you think,"

"I have plenty more ideas similar to that," Luciofre growls seductively.

"You two have a room for that stuff," Iblis growls. 

"Oh? Rin asks. "So does this bothered you?" Rin asks cuddling into Lucifer.

Iblis just rolls her eyes.

"So when are you going to leave?" Iblis groans. 

"You were the one who came over here," Rin replies with a smirk.

"Yeah it is your fault," Lucifer adds happily.

"Hey don't start anything,"

"Of course love," 

"Now get the camera and let's go to our room," Rin says walking off, Lucifer follows suite.

"They are really perfect each other aren't they?" Iblis says with a smile. 

"Yes," Egyn replies softly walking away.

"I will take you up on your bet. Looking at things right now I can say one thing for certain. Rin will not abandon Lucifer. No matter what Yukio says or does. I have faith in him. Rin is not one to break a heart. Besides he is stubborn. If Yukio tells him loving Lucifer is wrong Rin will make out in front of Lucifer," Iblis says proudly.

"We will see... only time can tell now,"

____

"How dare he!" Mephisto huffs. The pictured are scattered across his desk. Rin splayed out across the bed Rin was fully clothed but the look on his face along with his pose was enough to get most anyone hot and bothered. It also didn't calm Mephisto's anger where Lucifer was. Curled around Mephisto's Rin like a snake! because of that is what he is. just a bothersome jackass. Lucifer was as smug as could be, Rin was practically wearing him and he was more than happy to be Rin's accessory. he was close to him so very closed, possessive close. giving off a message that Rin was this.

Mephisto eventually calmed enough to sit back down at his desk. along with the photos was a letter.

Dear Samael,

Rin is mine. I will protect him with all I have. I love my Rin, and you are never going to have him as a mate. Also, be thankful Rin is not revengeful. This was all my idea, so I hope you enjoy the pictures. They might just be the last you see of Rin... at least, an unmarked Rin. You should be getting orders from me soon. That is after I mark Rin. I can't have you sniffing around my unmarked mate. 

Sincerely,

Rin's mate

Lucifer

the words sent Mephsiot in a heated daze. HOW DARE LUCIFER CLAIM RIN IS HIS! Mephisto was close to destroying his office when a knock at his office door brought him back to his sane mind. "Come in," Mephisto sighs sitting down. 

"Sir Pheles... I have considered your offer and I have deiced... I am going to start a rebellion. I would like you to find recruits for me," Yukio says walking confidently into the office. Mpehsiro scoffs. "Nd what makes you think I will listen to this crazy business venture?"

"If we can defeat Lucifer I will get you Rin back. I know you like him. He is all yours if you agree to assist me," Yukio says happily. 

Little did they know there were ears listing in nearby.

___

"Now it starts... everything for here on out will change the course fo history," Beelzebub says sitting on top of the academy. "What do you think Nisan will say? He likes out a lot... but is he really going to risk it all?

"he isn't stupid. No matter how much he liked Otouto he knows when he has lost. Knowing him he will go along with this until it would befit him to turn the rebellion into Lucifer. I think he brings this to Lucifer's attention then he may be put in a better light in Lucifer's eyes," Amaimon replies blank

"It will be fun to see how this turns out,"

"Indeed... according to Astaorth Otouto and Lucifer are hitting it off splendidly,"

"He is a very interesting creature. I do wonder who he will choose. Yukio or Lucifer... Iblis seems to be dead set on Lucifer, Egyn is indecisive along with Astaorth,"

"We will just have to see how it all turns out,"

"Indeed,"


	14. ch 14

3rd pov

Rin woke up cuddled up with Lucifer. Though Lucifer was already awake and dressed. He was reviewing reports he had gotten it was clear that he was developing a plan for something. Rin didn't really care and moved closer to Lucifer.

"good morning darling," Lucifer purrs softly.

Rin grumbles sleepily in response and lays his head on Lucifer's chest. Lucifer was oddly warm for some reason and Rin wasn't questioning it.

"Well someone is in a cuddly mood,"

"Why are you so warm?" Rin asked opening his eyes.

"We are just a few hours away from the north pole and the heating hasn't kicked in entirely yet,"

"When did you wake up?" Rin yawns dragging the blanket over to provide him extra warmth. It was too cold for his liking.

"Around nine,"

"Nine pm or am? and what time is it now?" Rin yawns getting a bit irritated.

"It is one pm right now. I woke up at nine am,"

"I slept until one?" Rin whines softly. He wanted to spend the day with Lucifer and he just slept it away. The very thought saddened him. He knew he slept a lot but he didn't want to miss out on life.

"Oh don't worry the same thing happens to Iblis when we enter cold climate, and to Egyn we enter dry hot areas," Lucifer replies. "though she is still asleep. She never gets out of bed when it is cold out,"

"So what are you doing?" Rin purrs delicately changing the topic.

"I am planning out my next moves. Everything should go smoothly if it all goes according to my plans,"

Rin nods and crawls out of bed. Lucifer whines in protest. "No don't go you are warm," Lucifer huffs.

"Well I am cold and I want to get dressed so you will just have to wait,"

Lucifer grumbles softly as Rin enters their walk-in closet. Lucifer adjusts so he is more comfortable and he goes back to reviewing his papers. The soft flow of the papers gives Rin clarification Lucifer is not trying to watch him as he changes. Lucifer has recently become more possessive of the demon prince as their relationship progressed.

Most times it isn't a problem. Rin mostly enjoys the extra attention. He feels loved and noticed. He is no longer a pawn or a toy. But a respected equal. Once dressed Rin enters the bedroom. Lucifer purrs happily at the sight of Rin. He collects his papers and stands.

"Shall we go to my office?"

Rin giggles at the formal offer.

"Sure,"

Lucifer smiles gently and escorts the demon to the ornamental office. Lucifer sits at his desk chair and gets comfortable. then Rin crawls into his lap.

"You are so warm," Lucifer purrs holding Rin closer to him.

"I am not that warm," Rin replies rolling his eyes at Lucifer's dramatic tone.

"Maybe not all of you but there are some parts," Lucifer purrs tracing his claws up Rin's inner thighs.

"Sorry to burst in like this Lucifer but we have a..." Iblis says opening the door this is a bad time isn't it,"

"What is it Iblis," Lucifer sighs sitting up.

"There have been rumors that parts of the true cross order are planning to rebel,"

", we certainly can't have that,"

"Who do they think is starting the rebellion?" Rin asks.

"Yukio Okumura, your brother," Iblis replies.

"It seems your sacrifice meant nothing to him," Lucifer growls.

The deal was a fragile subject for the couple but they didn't let it affect their relationship

"Wait, before you do anything.. please let me go to him... maybe I can talk him out of it," Rin replies.

Lucifer froze. Rin was asking to leave. Lucifer didn't want Rin to leave... He wanted Rin by his side. Rin was supposed to be by him.

"Fine but you have to come back," Lucifer sighs giving in. "And if you try and run off there will be consequences for the entire true cross order,"

"Thank you," Rin sighs with a smile. He gives Lucifer a small kiss and he gets off Lucifer's lap. With a, snap he is gone.

Lucifer falls onto his desk and buries his head in his hands. He lets his claws lazily carve into his desk. "What if he doesn't come back," Lucifer whines.

"Have more faith in him," Iblis replies. "This is Rin after all. He wouldn't abandon you like that,"

"But he is also loyal to his brother,"

"If he truly cares for his brother then he will do what best befits Yukio. The best solution for Yukio now is to surrender,"

"I need to go for a walk," Lucifer huffs standing up from his chair and exiting the office.

Iblis ran after him as he began his walk. Egyn quickly joined up with the two demons.

"So he has left,"

"Yes," Iblis growls.

"Why so agitated?" Egyn purrs.

"Lucifer is already stressing out and it hasn't even been a minute," Iblis growls "the two of you lack faith in Rin and it is downright annoying,"

"I believe in Rin," Astaorht adds joining the group.

"Thank you finally, someone, who has their head on right," Iblis sighs in relief.

", it seems the sides are all balanced out. Two again Rin, two for Rin and two in the middle," Beelzebub adds appearing randomly alongside Amaimon.

"Rin is going to come back and prove you wrong Egyn," Iblis growls.

", Rin will be back eventually... it will be disappointing if he does try and Run... They got so far only for it to be ruined...,"

"Stop acting like it is has happened," Iblis orders. "Because it is not happing nor will it happen,"

Lucifer ignores the group as he is caught up in his own thoughts.

Will Rin come back? Oh, why would he? He doesn't love me. He is only staying because he has to. He won't come back. He is not going to come back to me. He doesn't love me... But I can't help to love him. I am such an idiot. I love him and he probably doesn't even like me. He is only staying because he is forced to.

But Lucifer still loves him. Lucifer fell for Rin. Is this going to be his downfall? Out of everything Rin is going to be the things that drive him insane... it is hell for the demon king. Rin is so far away. But yet... so coles. Lucifer can still feel Rin's soft kiss and warm embrace. He can still smell his sweet aroma and see his delicate blush.

Lucifer growled as he approached a room. He entered without a second thought... he went to his throne room... why? He walked over to the authoritative throne and sat down. Though it was oddly uncomfortable. So he slung his legs over the armrest and laid his back against the other. All he was missing now was Rin. Why did he keep thinking about that pesky Nephilim? Why does that thing mean so much to him anyway?

SO why did he enter this light spacious room? Why? Because he was going to see if he could add another throne. A throne for Rin. He wanted to make the Nephilim happy with a gift. A throne would make him feel like an equal. Even though Lucifer just wants the Nephilim in his lap. He just wanted to hold him. Make him blush that beautiful red he dose...

This was frustrating beyond belief. Why did he care so much about a Nephilim?! The stupid, beautiful, kind, gentle, wonderful,l Idiot Nephilim who can't seem to leave him alone...The being had him wrapped around his pretty little finger and Lucifer was figuring it out far too late. Rin had the demon king entangled in his web intentional or not the demon king was trapped.

"Why can't he just leave me alone," Lucifer whined.

"It hasn't even been five minutes," Iblis sighs "and you are already having delusions?"

"NO! He is my mind. I can't get him out! I don't like it. He needs to stop teasing me like this. He is not here but he is here and I hate it! He is never leaving again... if he is not back in the next five minutes I will push the punishment into motion," Lucifer growls.

"Lucifer just give him some time. Things like this can take time," Iblis sighs. "Just be calm he will be back before you know it,"

"Oh really? How long will it take?" Lucifer snarls.

"Things like this can take up to 30 minutes if not longer, Rin is stubborn after all,"

"I can't wait that long. I will die before he gets here," Lucifer whines.

"If you keep complaining you will be dead in the next minute,"

"Meanie, I am in the middle of a life crisis, and you a threatening to kill me. I thought you were a good sister,"

"I am a good sister you are just a cry baby,"


	15. Chapter 15

3rd pov

Rin appears in his old dorm. The old wooden structure groans under the sudden pressure. Rin gazed around at the abandoned dorm. Not a single thing had changed he was here last... though he would have suspected a bit of change. After all, Yukio was living here now.

The old smell of the oak and rusting metal brings back thousands of old memories made at this dorm. Oh, how he had missed this place. A soft creak of ht kitchen caught his attention. There in the doorway stood Yukio. A large smile had stretched across his face. Yukio ran and embraced his brother. Rin returned the embrace.

Yukio clung to his brother with such desperation and happiness.

"I thought I would never see you again," Yukio sobs holding Rin closer. Rin smiles softly to bringing comfort to his brother.

"Yukio I need you to do a favor for me. If you can do this for me we can see each other a lot more," Rin sighs.

"Of course," Yukio replied ending the embrace. "What is it?"

"I need you to stop the rebellion, or at least just get out of it,"

"What?" Yukio asks softly. All the hope he held faded from his face. "I don't understand. You are here. You get away from Lucifer. We can beat him now. why would you want me to stop?"

"Lucifer knows about it and he was going to stop you himself," Rin replies sadly. "I can't let that happen. Yukio, he is not going to merciful. Please stop before you get hurt. If you stop now then we can work something out with Lucifer. He will be willing to listen if you are willing to compromise. but starting a war is not going to end well,"

"Who are you?" Yukio snarls stepping back.

Pain flashes through Rin's eyes as he hears his brother's words.

"Yukio please I am just trying to help you!"

"Oh really?" Yukio scoffs. "Well, it seems he has brainwashed you Rin. Lucifer will not make a comprise. I read the treaty. He is a monster Rin. I will do what I must to save you,"

"Yukio please be reasonable," Rin begs

"Look around Rin. The only thing that has changed is you," Yukio growls. "I will save you from your brainwashing no matter what it takes.

"Yukio please we can work this out,"

"No, Rin it is me or Lucifer,"

"Yuki please," Rin begs.

" I will only say it one more time. Choose. Me or Lucifer," Yuki growls.

"you want me to choose? Fine, I choose Lucifer," Rin replies.

Yukio looks at Rin with a look of pure betrayal. After all this time. He would choose a demon over his own brother? The thought discussed Yukio to his very core.

"How could you! We are family!" Yukio growls. "Even after all he has done! To us. To you. To me! You would still choose him over me!"

"Yes. Lucifer treats me like a god Yukio. I have never felt so loved and admired before. He takes care of me and all he asks in return is that I stay by his side,"

" Open your eyes Rin. You must have Stockholm's Syndrome. He doesn't love you, demons can't love. He doesn't care about you," Yukio replies.

"Liar! Demons can love. I have seen it first hand. And even if he doesn't love me I'm still making a difference. I've given up every part of myself to him so that millions of lives will be saved," Rin replies.

" well, you don't need to anymore. We are stronger now than we ever were before we can defeat the Illuminati!" Yukio replies.

"I have saved millions of lives. But at the end of the day, it's all worth it. I am treated like royalty, better yet like a god. People respect me people listen to me. So I'm staying with Lucifer," Rin replies.

" after all he's taken from you?" Yukio asks.

"He didn't take anything from me. I chose to go with him. I chose to give myself up in return for one-third of all captives. I gave up everything I have so that you and millions of others could be safe. I have sacrificed a lot... But I've also gained a lot in return," Rin replies.

" Lucifer just wants someone to love. Someone who will wake up by his side every day. Someone who will stand by his side. Someone who will be there. Someone he can trust. Someone who won't ever leave. Someone with no ulterior motives. Lucifer just wants love. We all deserve love. We all deserve a being we can trust and rely on. At the end of the day that being will make us better. Lucifer doesn't need me to love him. He just wants me to stay by him. He just wants some he can love and show affection to," Rin growls.

"Demons can't love," Yukio snaps.

"Lucifer May not love me. But he sure does care a lot about me. He cares more than you ever have. So, yes I am choosing him over you. I have been able to save millions of lives. I haven't interfered with his plans. I have worked with him to make his orders and decreasing his plans are merciful and more empathetic. I'm saving people Yuki. I am also saving Lucifer. I have kept him sane, and happy beyond belief," Rin replies.

"Cut the act I know you don't love him," Yukio growls. "You can't love him. He is a monster,"

"My only alternative motive would be wanting everyone to have a chance of happiness and love. I don't want any more fighting or death. I want everyone to be happy. I make Lucifer happy, and he makes me happy. We will work together to create a truly pleasant and peaceful world. I'm not going to follow you into war Yuki nor am I going to support you... Lucifer doesn't want any more fighting," Rin replies. " we could have found a way to still be brothers despite what has happened. But it's you who made me choose. I'm sorry. But I choose Lucifer. Goodbye Yuki," and with a small snap, he's gone.

Rin withholds his teras until the very last second. They come flailing down and Rin appears in Lucifer's throne room.

Lucifer pops up from his throne and smiles gleefully when he sees Rin. But his smile drops when he sees the tears running down Rin's face. The watching demons sigh and smile sadly. Rin came back... but he is devastated.

Lucifer hurries over to Rin and hugs him. He wipes away the tear and softly kisses Rin's forehead. 

"Rin what happened are you alright?" Lucifer asks softly.

"Well yes and no?" Rin replies softly.

"What happened love?" Lucifer purrs holding Rin closer.

"Yuki wanted me to join him... he believed the order could defeat the order... I told him no," Rin hiccups.

Lucifer immediately starts looking for any signs of injury on Rin. A single mark and Yukio will pay with his life.

" then he told me to choose between you and him... and," Rin adds before breaking down. Lucifer picks Rin up and he carries him to his throne. He sits down holding Rin in his lap. Rin sobbed as Lucifer combed through his hair. Whispering small and meaningful I love yous into Rin's ear.

"And... I picked you" Rin adds quietly.

It brings Lucifer joy knowing that Rin wanted to stay with him and that everything wasn't just one-sided.

"Yuki didn't like that, and we got into a fight and I came back here," Rin whimpers. "I never should have asked to leave. I'm sorry Lucifer. It was wrong of me to leave you. I won't do it ever again I promise,"

"You were right to go to," Lucifer purrs. "He got his chance to surrender. Now his time is up,"

"No, please don't hurt him," Rin begs, clinging onto Lucifer.

Lucifer's lips pull back in a small snarl. After all, Yukio has done to him... "Fine I won't hurt him," Lucifer growls. "But he is going to be punished for his betrayal,"

Rin nods and hugs Lucifer. Lucifer sighs and purrs softly.

"I love you," Lucifer coos. "You know that right?"

"I know," Rin replies softly. "I love you too,"

Lucifer smirks softly and kisses Rin gently on the forehead.


	16. ch 16

3rd pov

Rin awoke in Lucifer's arms. Once again they were in bed. Rin felt tired beyond all comprehension. But he also felt sick and weak... When was the last time he had food? The growl of his stomach gave him enough of an answer. Too long ago...

Where was the food? Or any food? Rin wanted food. He lifted his head up to sniff the area for any trace of food. Lucifer chuckled softly at the sight of Rin. The chuckle caught Rin's attention. he crawled over to Lucifer and sniffed him softly.

Was this food? It didn't smell like food. But just to make sure he readied his fangs for a taste.

"No, Rin I know you are hungry but I have food right here," Lucifer says pushing Rin's head away.

Rin whimpered softly in response. He wanted food. This thing was keeping him from food. Rin pushed against Lucifer and snarled. He wanted food. This thing was fighting him back so it was clearly food. He needed food.

"Alright you rabid beast I have bread right here calm down," Lucifer says dangling a slice of bread in front of Rin's face. Rin inspected the bread carefully, sniffed it gently. Then carved into it like a predator ripping into its prey.

"Who knew you went rabid when hungry," Lucifer purred. "You are truly a special being,"

Rin ignored Lucifer's comments as his mind was solely focused on eating the bread. He quickly devoured it whole and gazed over to Lucifer looking for more food. Lucifer picked up another slice and waved it around in his hand. It quickly caught Rin's attention. He got ready to pounce and leaped but at the last second Lucide moved it further away from Rin and across his lap. Rin snarled and crawled closer to the slice fo bread.

Rin wanted food, this prey wouldn't dare touch him. So it was safe, right? Wrong. Lucifer reached his other hand out to stroke the soft pale fur and Rin felt it. Rin snarled at Lucifer's hadn't and glared at him. Lucifer maintained eye contact.

"I am not going to hurt you," Lucifer begins. Then Rin cut shim off with a snarl. Rin wanted food. He does not need to be touched.

Lucifer shook the bread to catch Rin's attention. It worked and Lucifer took the chance to clasp Rin's tail. Rin caught the bread but dropped it as he snarled in surprise. He tried to attack Lucifer but he was too late. Lucifer ran his thumb over the appendage once and Rin had melted into the bed with a soft goofy smile.

"You dropped your bread," Lucifer sighs happily. "Here have another slice," Lucifer says giving him bread.

Rin happily takes it and nuzzles himself into the bed. Lucifer combs through Rin's tail sending waves of pleasure through the smaller being.

"Though your primitive mind is adorable I prefer you as you are normally," Lucifer coos picking the purring Rin up and laid him on his chest. Rin at this point was half asleep again. Lucifer took the chance to scratch behind Rin's ears. This gave him another happy reaction. Rin melted in his gentle touch and embraced him tighter. With enough food in his stomach and with the waves of pleasure Rin came back to himself and his cheeks quickly became flushed.

Lucifer purrs in delight when he sees the plain relation in Rin's eyes. "Well did you have a good rest?" Lucifer asks taking his hand away from behind Rin's ear.

"Yes," Rin peps with a blush coating his face.

"Good," Lucifer purrs darkly. "I have a special little trip planned for us,"

"And what may that be?"

"I am going to inspect the camps the researchers have set up and I would like you by my side,"

"But that means I have to go outside, and outside is cold," Rin whines. "I don't like the cold,"

"I know that I why you will be staying by me the entire time. I will make sure to keep you warm. Besides it is summer so it will be warmer here than normal,"

"Fine, I suppose I will go," Rin yawns getting out the bed and falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer asks softly.

"Yeah, I just fell," Rin replies. "Nothing new. I am rather clumsy when tired,"

"Just be careful I don't want you to hurt yourself,"

"No promises," Rin replies making his way to the closet.

___

"They are so cute together," Iblis squeals watching from outside the door.

"Shut up," Astaroth growls. "We don't want to get caught now do we?"

"Both of you are dumb," Egyn sighs.

"But they are so cute when Rin wakes up besides Lucifer hasn't caught us," Iblis chuckles.

"Not yet," Egyn adds.

"Why are you even here?" Astaroth whines moving closer to see Lucifer and Rin.

"I am here to make sure you two don't go too far," Egyn replies. "And because I want to see when the two of you get in trouble,"

"It is foolish of you to think I don't already know you are outside my bedroom door," Lucifer sighs. "I am hurt you would underestimate me like that,"

The group goes silent.

"Ohhh someone got busted!" Rin says happily as he skips out of the closet.

"Whatever princess clumsy," Iblis growls.

"At least I am not princess dumbass," Rin replies with a cruel smirk.

"You are so mean," Lucifer purrs happily hugging Rin. "I love it,"

"Whatever are you going to review the camp are not?" Iblis snarls.

"In time," Lucifer sighs. "But I need to make sure my dear Rin is ready," Lucifer coos nuzzling Rin's neck.

Rin giggled softly in response.

"Enough with gross couple stuff we have work to do," Egyn growls.

"Watch it," Lucifer warns. "Brother or not you are still second in command, not commander,"

"Not yet," Rin adds with a smirk.

"You said that like you were going to kill me," Lucifer says becoming worried. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Oh it's nothing," Rin purrs. "You should just be looking forward to your birthday,"

"That is totally not cryptic as hell," Iblis adds sarcastically.

"Really? I thought it was pretty cryptic," Astaroth replies blankly.

"You are new levels of stupid,"

____

Lucifer drags Iblis and Astaroth out by their ears and throws them in the snow. The ship behind them was partially on fire and rot before Lucifer snapped it away.

"There may be the two of you can cool down," Lucifer growls. "don't cause any more problems,"

Rin walks out onto the metal platform and slowly moves down to the snow. Lucifer walks over to help the Nephilim tread through the icy wonderland.

"It's beautiful," Rin muttered softly gazing around at the sparkling snow. All the land was covered in a soft coat of pure white. The dark cold complemented the icy aesthetic of the new world. Lucifer smiles softly at Rin's impression. He was awestruck. Who knew such a life-threatening place could be so amazing?

"So it is not too cold for you?" Lucifer asks.

"It is a bit cold but not painful. I can barely feel it,"

"Good," Lucifer purred happily. "Well, the camps are just over there. I will be inspecting them and bidding them a successful mission then we will return to the ship and begin heading to our next destination. You can with stay by me or go keep Iblis and Astaroth from misbehaving with Egyn,"

Rin nods softly and Lucifer walks through the terrain. Rin moves over to the other demon kings. Egynwas trying to break up Astaorht and Iblis who were wrestling near a patch of thin ice. In a split second, the ice cracked and Egyn fell in.

Iblis cursed softly and fear was written in Astaroth's eyes. A giant pillar of ice rose from the ocean and before it could come crashing down on Iblis and Astaroth jumped in front of it. The pillar stopped just an inch from Rin. It drew back and a finned spent across from the water.

"Egyn I know you are mad but please calm down they were just playing," Rin begged softly.

Egyn glared at Iblis and Astaorht then looked back to Rin. Noded reluctantly and slowly transformed back to his original state. Rin kneeled down and grabbed a ball if fresh snow and compacted it into a ball. He did this again and again until he had a good amount of compacted snow. Then he threw them at Iblis and Astaroth.

"You are idiots and that is coming from me," Rin growls after assaulting the demon kings with snow. "Now go back into the ship and don't cause any more trouble,"

The demon followed his commands swiftly and entered the ship. Lucifer approached the water king and Rin with pride and dignity. "Well, it seems you have already learned where you stood," Lucifer purrs happily.

Rin smirks and hits Lucifer with the snowball he had hidden. Lucifer growled softly at the attack but they smirked and tackled the demon prince into the snow. Lucifer purred with satisfaction and delight. "It is cute when you think you can beat me in a fight,"

"I could totally beat you in a fight. I have much stronger magic and I am faster,"

"Ah yes, but I have more physical and tactical strength and I am willing to use your weak spots against you,"

"You cheat,"

"I use my skills to help win fights."

"Cheater," Rin huffed.


	17. ch 17

"Well I have a few more inspections to do," Lucifer purrs stand up. "I would like you to stay with me while I get those finished then we can go back to the ship,"

"Alright," Rin says happily getting up. But being the clumsy diz he is he falls back over. Lucier catches him and smirks.

"Well then since you can't help but fall into my arms I suppose I will have to carry you,"

"Ok prince charming,"

"I get the sarcasm but I don't mind that name,"

"You really are a hopeless romantic,"

"Well, I finally understand why so many cheesy romance movies do exist. The very foundations of love do feel cliche, though most humans foolishly fall into a relationship with someone they truly don't love," Lucifer sighs. "That is what separates human love from demon love. Demons pick mates for life... it can take thousands of years of waiting but one day you will find your perfect mate... it is truly sad when they don't realize their true mate is right next to them... well, my brothers are rather dense,"

"Wait what?"

"Egyn and Iblis are destined to be mates, along with Amaimon and Mephisto, Azazel and Astaroth, they are all designed for each other. Also Belebueb and that Shemihaza girl. Their mates have been right in front of them this entire time... well, not for Beelzebub. But you still get my point,"

"Yeah yeah, now can you put me down?"

"But we haven't reached the camp yet," Lucifer replies. "And I don't my darling sweetheart to trip and hurt himself,"

"I can walk without tripping," Rin whines. "Now put me down... please,"

"You are just too sweet," Lucifer purrs. "Well, I suppose since you asked nicely I will put you down,"

Rin is set gently down on the ground. Lucifer helps make sure he is steady. The pair begins to walk and Rin slips on a loose piece of ice and grabs Lucifre's hand out of instinct. Lucifer purrs softly and gives Rin's hand a small squeeze in comfort.

Though it made him blush, Rin appreciated the small sign of affection. The pair quickly moved through the snow and made it back to the camps. Rin let his vision wander around the camp as he walked through it alongside Lucifer. He never thought a base at one of the poles could be so advanced.

"Why do all of your bases have to be so advanced?"

"Because, I need to outdo Samael," Lucifer replies. "And because I can,"

"Fair," Rin replies. "So are you going to leave Gedōin here?"

"I hate to disappoint you but no," lucifer replies.

"Aw come on," Rin whines. "Can I at least throw him overboard when we are over water?"

Lucifer looks at Rin trying his best not to smirk.

"It wouldn't kill him but it would be fun to see him float like a Bouie,"

"Rin," Lucifer whines, and Rin snickers happily.

"I don't care if I am mean or offensive to him. He hurt my friends,"

"You are truly perfect," Lucifer purrs bring Rin's hand up kissing it softly. Once again making Rin blush.

A worker most likely an overseer walks up to Lucifer. "Commander we have finished with our reports," The person says handing him a white folder. "Thank you, if could gather everyone for a meeting I want to wish everyone here a successful mission,"

"Of course commander,"

"I am going to play with Egyn until your speech is done,"

"Why? I want you right next to me," Lucifer pouts.

"Fine," Rin whines.

"I will hold you if I have to," Lucifer adds.

"That won't be necessary,"

Rin's mind fades out as Lucifer begins his speech and he lays his head on Lucifer's shoulder. He begins to fall asleep when Lucifer picks him up.

Rin hazily looks around and Lucifer has what appears to a be a blush on his face. The members of the Illuminati were chattering and giggling and Egyn snickered softly.

"Aw is someone embarrassed," Rin askes easing.

Lucifer growls in response and huffs. He was a blushing mess.

"Did I make you flustered?"

"I will drop you," Lucifer growls. "They called me cute and I am not cute,"

"You are right you aren't cute," Rin add blankly. His tone making Lucifer somewhat upset. Rin didn't think he was cute...

"You are handsome," Rin coos and Lucifer purred happily in response.

"Besides is don't think they were calling you cute but out relationships," Rin replies.

"Thank you, you made me feel a lot better,"

"Of course," Rin replies happily. "Besides why would they call you cute when I was right there,"

"I love you Rin," Lucifer purrs. "Let's have a date tonight again,"

"Ok but this time you get to pick my outfit,"

"Deal,"

\---

"What happened?" Iblis asks softly.

"Rin fell asleep during Lucifer's speech and Lucifer picked him up and everyone called it cute and they got Lucifer flustered,"

"Please tell me you got a picture,"

"What do you take me as? A bad brother who takes advantage of my older siblings... "

"Aw," Iblis whines.

"Thankfully for you, that is exactly who I am,"

"You are the best,"

"Lucifer won't think that when he finds out so keep this quiet,"

"Sure thing, aw theses are too good!"

"ANd Rin is going to be distracting Lucifer with date night so we could sneak away and give a few copied to Samael.."

"I lov ehwo your mind works Egyn,

"Thank you," Egyn says happily.

__

"Lucifer I do not need your help getting dressed,"

"I just want to make sure everything is on the way it should be,"

"Everything is going fine," Rin laughs. "But thank you for trying to be helpful,"

"Fine," Lucifer whines. "Just don't take to long,"

Lucifer walks over to his bed and lays down on the covers. Tonight the pair was going to go have dinner in the garden that the Dominus Liminis accommodated for. Lucifer was excited, to say the least. He loved going on dates with Rin... Rin always looked so nice and smiled, and blushed, the little Nephilim was just to perfect.

"Alright! I am ready," Rin says stepping out of the bathroom, dressed ina sparkly silver suit in a black tailcoat and white undershirt, accompanied by black dress shoes.

Lucifer stared in awe at the finely dressed Nephilim.

"You look beautiful,"

"Thank you, now shall we go to dinner?"

"Of course,"

"This outfit is very nice thank you for picking it out," Rin adds.

Lucifer hugs him in response. "Pretty,"

"Aw <3 they are so cute," Iblis purrs in perfect sight fo the couple.

"Iblis," Egyn warns. "Are you stupid?!"

"Well, he knows we are watching him so what is the point of trying to hide?"

"Iblis you are dumb," Astaorth adds,"

"I don't need any help Astaroth," Egyn growls.

"Nuclear family," Rin sighs, and Lucifer breaks out in a fit of laughter.

The three demon kings glare at Lucifer and Rin. Rin lets a smirks slip and he begins to laugh as well.

"That isn't funny," Astaroth whines.

"It is funny right Amaimoon?" Lucifer purrs.

"Well, I guess my cover is blown,"

"How did you know?" Rin asks softly.

"I can see through all layers of light so no matter how hard they tryna they can never hide from me,"

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Iblis asks.

"Samael sent me for some stupid reason. I wasn't listening, he complains a lot nowadays,"

"Who are you and what have you done with Amaimon?" Egyn asks.

"It is rather odd to hear you call him by his real name... and to brush off commands from him, as you have," Luciferpurrs in interest.

"He only whines about losing and not having Rin. he doesn't do anything else... He just mopes around all day,"

"He isn't plotting or scheming?" Lucifer asks. "And I would feel bad for Azazel if it wasn't him who chose to go agist me in the first place,"

"Well, he was helping Yukio with the rebellion until he turned Yukio in for some reason or another,"

"He what?"

"He only did it so he could get on your good side in the first place but it didn't work when your spies failed to report they got the information from Samael,"

"Well thank you for bringing this to my attention," Lucifer purrs. "Rin would you be opposed to visiting Samael?"

"No, though I wouldn't want to hurt him Physically per se,"

Lucifer purrs darkly at Rin's response.

"Well, we will be on our way" Lucifer coos escorting Rin out of the room.

"You just doomed Samael," Iblis adds with a chuckle.

"Maybe that will take his mind off Rin,"

"Oh is someone jealous?"

Amaimon growls in response and he gets ready to teleport away. But Iblis grabs his wrist gently stopping him.

"Hey, if you need me to beat some sense into Samael just tell me ok?" Iblis says softly. "The war is over.. We can be a family again,"

Amaimon nods and with a snap teleports away.

"Now let's go observer from a distance,"

"Until we get caught,"

"Than we can go bother Samael and Azazel,"

"Sounds like a plan"  
___

The pair stood in the middle fo the garden, Rin was lost in the scenery of the plants and the gentle flow of light around the area, but Lucifer's attention was somewhere else. Rin was beautiful, caught in a daze, but yet os sunning.

Lucifer felt fuzzy and warm, he felt happy. Rin made him happy. He loved Rin. More than just a like, or a crush, or an admiration... he had fallen for Rin, and the way his hair shined, or how his smile glowed, and how his tail sways when he is embarrassed or happy.

Love was such a mediocre feeling to demons. They didn't understand it. So they mocked it. The very idea was hard to grasp for most... But this was clearer than anything for Lucifer... he loved Rin. But did Rin love him? He said he did... but is that demon love or human love? Is it mortal or immortal love? Human scan love immortality. Many have and they lead happy lives.

He loved the way Rin sparkled, he loved everything about Rin... He wanted to spend forever with Rin. Did Rin want the same?

"The food is taking longer than I expected," Lucier begins, snapping Rin out of his daze. "I will go see what the hold up is,"

"Ok," Rin replies as Lucifer leaves. Rin gets caught up in the scenery once again.

Once lucifer was out earshot Iblis appeared in the garden.

"Ug this is taking to long," Iblis groans. "Do you love him or not?!"

"What?" Rin asks startled at the sudden appearance of the flaming demon.

"Do you love Lucifer? Like do you want to spend forever with him?"  
"Iblis you are coming off to strong stop it!"  
"There is only one way we are going to get an answer out of him and that is by force!"  
"No, it isn't"  
"Yes it is"  
"You know nothing about love,"  
"Neither do you,"

"I don't know!' Rin blurts out stressed.

"He makes me happy, and clam, and he makes me nice. I fell welcome and accepted. I fell at home when I am next to him. I like his smile and I like to cuddle with him... and he always takes care of me... but I don't know what love truly feels like... I have never really loved romantically before... I have had a crush before, I thought of settling down with them and staying by them until death. But with Lucifer. We can't die but that doesn't mean would want to leave... I don't think I could live without him,"

"Really?" Lucifer asks softly standing in the doorway.

Rin blushes profusely when he realized what all Lucifer heard.

"Um.. well yeah. You are part of my life. A good part and I don't want you to leave and I don't want to leave you,"

Lucifer walks over to Rin and Lucifer presses their lips together gently. The kiss ignites something within both of the demons. The beings of a bond, the beginning of an unbreakable binding. Rin accepts the kiss and pushes the kiss further along.

"AWWWWW," Iblis coos.

"You are so dead," Egyn sighs.

"Not if they don't catch me," Iblis says happily before teleporting away.

Egyn froze when he realized he was alone.

Lucifer broke the kiss and purred softly. Then he looked over to Egyn who shook with fear.

"It turns out they planned this entire thing... Rin what do you think their punishment should be?"

"At the moment I couldn't think of anything better than us enjoying the rest of the night and deciding their punishment later


	18. ch 18

Ch 18

Rin once again woke up in the warm embrace of Lucifer. But instead of blushing like he normally did, or trying to get away. He only nuzzled in closer to the warm embrace. Sure he was somewhat embraced... but this was nice. He liked this... and he wanted to get used to this.

"Good morning love," Lucifer purrs.

"Good morning dear," Rin replies. "I don't really remember what happened last night... did our date go well?"

"Rin our date was three weeks ago," Lucifer chuckles. "You just need some time to wake up and it will come back to you,"

"Wait have we bothered Mephsito yet?" Rin yawns stretching.

"No, not yet but we are on our way,"

Rin nods and he steps out of bed and heads to the closet. Lucifer watches him with a smirk. Rin opens the door and there is nothing inside.

"Where are my clothes?"

"We merge closets remember?"

"No, but ok," Rin yawns. "Wait how do I know you haven't tricked me and a month really hasn't passed,"

Lucifer chuckled and walked over to the sleepy Rin and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Lucifer wasted no time deepening the kiss and the spark brought back Rin's memories.

"Ok, ok, I am good I remember now," Rin giggles breaking the kiss.

"But that doesn't mean we have to," Lucifer purred.

The couple had spent the entire month cuddling and kissing. Though Lucifer had to take breaks in order to work. But the pair were inseparable. Iblis and Egyn had to trap Rin in their bedroom and Lucifer in his office for him to actually hold a meeting. Lucifer was pretty upset and made up for the lost time but not leaving Rin's side for the entire day after that.

"Well, I think they make a really cute couple," Iblis coos.

"I think you guys are gross," Belezbub replies.

"Jealous much?"

Beelzebub growls at Egyn and begins on about how love is overrated and stupid anyway.

Though because of all the recent action between Lucifer and Rin, it has given Iblis a window to begin a photography journey. Especially since her, and Egyn's punishment was waiting a week for an unknown punishment. Iblis had no shame when taking pictures.

"What is your total up to now?"

"Around one hundred, but I need to count to get a solid answer,"

"So what are you going to do with all those pictures?"

"Make a book obviously,"

"Have any of you heard of privacy?" Rin whines.

"The two of you can have privacy when you stop being so cute and photogenic together,"

"Please let me kill her,"

"Sadly that won't work she will always come back," Lucifer replies. "She is stubborn like that,"

"Than I will keep killing her,"

"But then you wouldn't have time for me," Lucifer coos tracing his finger along Rin's jawline. Getting a silky soft purr out of Rin in response.

Iblis was near exploding as she violently shook Egyn. Then she was quick to take pictures. Lucifer smirked wickedly and titled Rin's head up ever so softly and he pressed their lips together delicately. Rin reached his arms out and he pulled Lucifer Rin closer to him. Lucifer returned the embrace by wrapping his own arms around Rin's waist

Their bodies were pressed tightly together and they made sure to close the distance as much as possible. Rin lifted his leg up and set it on Lucifer's hip. Lucifer took the hint and took his arm and steadily the leg. Then Rin moved his other leg and Lucifer caught it. Rin dropped his arms around Lucifer's neck and he deepened the kiss taking control. Lucifer held onto Rin and purred into the kiss.

"Are you two done?" Egyn whines covering Beelbeub's eyes.

"I AM AN ADULT!" Belebzueb whines.

"It's ok whittle baby brother we are here to protect you," Iblis purrs in her best baby voice.

"I HATE YOU" Beelzebub whines teleporting away.

Rin broke the kiss breathless and panted while setting his head on Lucifer's shoulder.

"I hoped they would have some decency and left us,"

"Do you know who you are talking about?"

"I know you have no shame Iblis, and I know Egyn will follow you blindly... but I never knew you were so worried about my relationship,"

"You two are adorable together though," Iblis adds happily taking a few more pictures.

"Rin is rather adorable I can agree, but that still does not explain why you take so many pictures,"

"Because it is rare to see you so happy. SO I want to capture these moments. The two of you make each other so happy and it is amazing. I need to document this,"

"We are going to be arriving soon," Egyn announces. "SO it would be best if you got dressed,"

"Right," Rin replies getting down from Lucifer who whined at the loss of contact.

"Can I at least help?"

"No,"

"Please,":

"No,"

"Rin pl-"

"NO,"

"Fiiiinnne just don't take to long," Lucifer pouts as Rin walks away.

"You should get ready to Lucifer," Egyn adds. Lucifer growls and shuts the door.

"Hey," Egyn whines childishly.

"Lucifer why is this door photo proof?!" Iblis squeals.

"All doors and photo proof Iblis, besides why are you trying to take pictures through my door?"

"Reasons,"

"Go away,"

"Fine but I will be back to bother you when you are done,"

Lucifer sighs as and sits on his bed as Iblis and Egyn walk down the hall. "Rin are you done yet?"

"Almost,"

"Be done faster,"

"Maybe you can be more patient,"

"Maybe I could help you get dressed and it could go faster," Lucifer grumbles softly.

"Maybe you could stop being a little whiny baby and stop distracting me,"

"It is not my fault you can't take me off your mind,"

Rin scoffs and laughs crushing Lucifer's ego.

"To be completely honest with you I was thinking about corndogs,"

"SO my love is onesided?"

"No you are a hopeless romantic and I have a broader thinking space than you,"

Lucifer kicks open the closet door and he scares the life out of Rin who nearly falls over.

"Why?!" Rin screams before being cut off with a kiss. "I just couldn't wait,"

"Get dressed weirdo,"

"Why are you so mean to me," Lucifer whines pouting on the floor.

"Because I love you," Rin purrs softly exciting the closet and closing the door behind him.

"So cute," Lucifer purrs snapping on the lights.

"Where are we going?" Kuro yawns getting up from his cat bed in the corner of the room. The small knee blended in perfectly with the color scheme of the room, and you could easily overlook it.

"You aren't going anywhere... but Lucifer and I are going to go bother Samael,"

"Why aren't you taking me?"

"Because we are going to make him mad and he might try and hurt you,"

"Rin is right you could get hurt and we don't want that," Lucifer purrs appearing behind Rin and hugging him.

"Lucifer when dd you get here?" Rin yelps shocked at the sudden touch and appearance of Lucifer.

"Unlike you, I don't need five minutes to get dressed,"

"You say that like five minutes is a long time,"

"It is a long time,"

"Good news!" Egyn says entering the room. "We have arrived,"

"Perfect timing," Lucifer purrs picking Rin up. With a smirk, Lucifer teleports the two of them into a rather familiar office starling the unsuspecting demon king.

"Lucifer what are you doing," Samael snarled exhausted.

"Well, that is not very nice. I brought Rin to see you and this is how you repay me?" Lucifer growled.

Mephisto popped up when he heard this. Lucifer set Rin down and Mephisto quickly embraced the smaller benign in a hug. Rin returned the hug.

"I missed you," Mephisto purrs.

"I missed you too Samael,"

"Well, time is up," Lucifer purrs snapping Rin back into his own arms.

"NO," Samael snarled.

"Yes,"

"Lucifer please, just a few more minutes," Mephisto begged.

"How about this I will invite you to our wedding, as long as you don't start any more rebellions,"

"Fine,"


	19. ch 19

3rd pov

Days later and Lucifer's words still rung In Rin's mind. "I will invite you to our wedding,"

What did he mean by that? When were they getting married? Marking was the demon equivalent of getting married but did they ave a ceremony? No... so how would Lucifer invite Mephsito to it? 

Tonight was yet another date tonight but Rin still wasn't wrapping his mind around it all. "Are you alright?" Egyn asks softly walking up to Rin.

"Yeah, I was just thinking,"

"What did Lucifer do this time?" Egyn sighs crawling up onto the countertop next to Rin.

"He said Mephisto was invited to our wedding," Rin replies sitting on the counter next to Egyn.

Egyn smirked and snickers softly.

"What is you aren't telling me?"

"He probably just said that to piss of Mephisto," Egyn replies.

"You don't know that he could totally be planning a wedding we don't know about," Iblis replies.

"But why would he hide it from us?" Egyn asks. "Besides this would be Rin's wedding too and they aren't even engaged yet, also Rin wouldn't know about it,"

"Maybe it is a surprise wedding and besides we are bad with keeping secrets from rin," Iblis replies. "We already know enough about Rin to assume what decisions he would make,"

"But why get married before he marks Rin? Or why after? A wedding ring won't mean anything to demons,"

"Well, they could get married after he marks Rin, just as a celebration sort of a thing and to reconfirm their bond,"

"But why unnecessarily reconfirm your bond?"

"Because it is pretty you get to see both of their auras intertwine," Iblis replies. "And because you can stick it to all of your single friends,"

"That does seem like something Lucifer would do to spite all of us... and Samael,"

"I wouldn't want our wedding to be out of spite," Rin adds. "If we are going to get married we should do it because we want,"

"Wait shouldn't you be getting ready for your date tonight?"

"Way to avoid my question,"

"Yes he should," Egyn adds. "SO you should probably get to it Rin, after all, we don't want a cranky Lucifer on our hands now do we?"

"Ugg fine," Rin whines getting down from the counter and heading towards his room.

"So has Lucifer given you any information about the wedding?" Iblis asks. "And don't play dumb he already told me,"

"Yes, we have already picked out outfits and everything... well for the groom's side anyway.s Lucifer is planning on taking Rin to Gehenna tomorrow to meet Father and mark him. Then when they are solidifying their bond they will plan out the rest fo the wedding details,"

"Have they chosen a maid of honor yet?"

"Lucifer has already made me his best man and it is up to Rin whom he will pick,"

"If it is not me I will fight whomever it is for the place,"

"Or you will respect his decision,"

"Or I will demolish them in ritualistic combat and secure my place as the maid of honor,"

"Wow metal," Azazel says as blankly as possible.

"Azazel when did you get here?" Iblis chirps in surprise.

"I just popped in to see how things were going and I overheard you talking about a wedding... was Lucifer seriously not thinking about inviting me?"

"I have the invitations all ready to go... we just need a wedding date... we also need to see if Rin says yes then you can get your invite,"

_____

Rin fixed his shall once again. Lucifer had put him in some stupid dress and now he wasn't sure if he had it on right... maybe Lucifer should have helped him get dressed. Rin opened the door to the closest and he tried to hide his blush.

Lucifer tried his hide his smirk as a soft smile but his demonic nature slipped out. He purred in delight as he went over to Rin... The Nephilim needed his help getting dressed... the perfect opportunity to get his claws all over Rin... though he may not be touching skin he sure can get close.

"Please just help me so I can get this over with," Rin whined in embarrassment he hated wearing dresses with nothing covering his legs and upper thighs. He felt so exposed. Skirts, dresses, and leggings, or even shorts... This, just a dress and his underwear...

He despised this. Lucifer purr as he set his hands on Rin's hips and his head on Rin's shoulder. "Need help?" He purred with demonic delight.

"Yes," Rin whines in embarrassment. Lucire purred softly and he softly made simple adjustments to the outfit making it fit right and putting it all into place, he was careful to make sure the fabric didn't rub against Rin's skin causing a rash. Rashes are a pain to deal with and he wouldn't be able to dress Rin up for a while if he did create a rash, nor would Rin trust him to help again.

"There, see that wasn't so bad now was it?" Lucifer purrs tracing his claws around Rin's hips. Soloy and softly.

"Yeah now can get on with date night?" Rin purred hiding his blush.

"Why the sudden rush?"

"I just... I kinda feel nervous for some reason," Rin sighs. I just have my mind on something,"

"What it is?" Lucifer purrs in curiosity.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said about the wedding... are we going to have a wedding? And if so when?"

"Well, that all depends on what you say," Lucifer puts getting down on one knee. Rin's eyes light up with anticipation.

"I was going to save this for later but now seems to be the perfect time," Lucier purr pulling out a small box and opening it softly. Reliving a soft blue diamond with a silver band. "Rin Okumura will you-"

Rin cuts him off with a happy squeal and a hug. "Yes,"

Lucifer hugs him in response and purrs softly.

"He said yes!" Iblis shouts happily down the hall. Surprising both Rin and Lucifer. A cork in the distance is opened and very loud cheering echos through the halls.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"I think the real question is how long they have been planning this,"

"Let's go ask them," Rin purrs ith a vicious smirk.

"In time... first I want to ask you something... Would it be alright with you if I marked you before our wedding? We can reconfirm our bond at the alter which will be just as meaningful as exchanging vows in demon terms. The only reason I am asking is that marking is rather intimate and is meant to do in private. And if we aren't marked and our bond is not solid at the wedding it won't really hold as much meaning,"

"Ok," Rin replies softly. "So how does one get marked exactly?"

Lucifer blushes a bit when asked the question.

"Well, first most demons get marked in gehenna so I am planning on taking you there... of course, this will be after our date tonight,"

"Alright well elts enjoy the evening and then we can discuss going to gehenna later tonight, Rin purrs happily.

"Of course love,"

____

"So whos arranged this?" Azazel says with a smirk

"We have been planning this celebration ever since Rin got on this ship," Iblis laughs. "Though it has taken them a bit longer than I would have liked,"

"How fast did you think it was going to take them a week?"

"No,"

"Two weeks?"

"Maybe,"


	20. Ch 20

Things get a bit (; in this chapter soooo you were warned

Rin awoke hazily and all alone. He was somewhere new... where was he? Kuro jumped onto his chest and mewed happily.   
"Rin you are finally awake!"

"Yeah, Kuro where am I and why?"

"Rin you are in Gehenna the maids told me to fetch them you finally awoken so we can prepare you to be marked,"

"Where is Lucifer?"

"You can't see him until the ceremony begins and since you slept in so late we have to get you ready immediately," Kuro mews pulling Rin out bed by his collar. 

"Ok ok, I am up," Rin growls stepping out of bed as his familiar lands softly on the ground.

Three demons dressed in white robes enter the robes all have soft blonde hair similar to Lucifer but they all have odd eye colors, purple, gold, and bright red. The demons spin around Rin quickly undress him and dressing him once again. Rin has little time to stop them or even try and fight back.   
"What is going on?" Rin squeaks. 

"They are Lucifer's servants and are on the same level as familiar. They are simply preparing you to be marked, seeing as you don't have your own servants Lucifer sent them to prepare you as sending any other servants would get their unfamiliar, and unwelcomed scene on you... The marking could go wrong if one of you had the scent of an unwelcomed demon on you,"

"Wait but haven't you got your scent on me?" Rin asks sounding somewhat frightened.

"I am your familiar so I am a welcomed demon, Lucifer and I have had many interactions already with all of them being positive," Kuro purrs. "So there is no need to worry about my scent,"

"Is it normal to be this nervous?" Rin whines softly.

"Of course," one of the demons mads replies.

"Lucifer is the strongest demon you could be marked by. You have never mated or had a mate before so being marked is a completely new experience for you,"  
Rin nods softly and the demons look him up and down.   
One growls softly. 

"I know he told us not to add anything to him and just to dress him... but look at his skin! All the colors we could add to him. He is already stunning but we could bring that out,"

"If he finds anything which he will if you add something, there will be a punishment and I would rather not have my tail ripped off for disobeying him,"

"Wait he would do that to you?" Rin asks surprised. That was very uncommon for Lucier he knows... lucifer never lost his temper let alone enough to rip off someone's tail. 

"He has only done it once, there was a servant of his who tried to kill him... break his heart, stealing Lucifer's magic... that demon, not only got their tail ripped off but their eyes removed, and their hearts crushed after going through the excruciating pain of being eaten alive by Lucifer's phoenix,"

"That sounds horrible but also kinda cool,"

"He was right his mate is adorable,"

"I am surprised Samael didn't give more of a fight for you, such a being like you only comes around once," another pipes up.

"Well, Lucifer sort of stole me and compared to Azazel Samael did put up a fight to some extent,"

"Well, no more time for chatter we need to bring you to Lucifer," The first purrs with a smirk. Their eyes glimmer and glow with excitement and cruel delight. Rin shivers softly at the insinuation. 

The maids are quick to drag Rin through the halls happily. Rin was scared of what was going to happen. He just had no idea what was going to happen... he didn't like not knowing things. The group quickly arrives at the room, by the doors alone Rin could tell this room was important.

The doors were made up of what appeared to be a wood dimmer than dark oak, the elaborate carvings and other elaborate details added a certain tone to the doors. They also seemed to be polished along with the rest of the castle though Rin has little time to inspect the castle when he was rushed through the halls.   
The guards open the doors once the group arrives. The maids giggle softly ad depart from rin along with Kuro. Rin then nervously took a few steps in the room, he was greeted by a pair of glowing peridot eyes lingering over on the bed, an abundance of candles lit the room and the mood.

Lucifer purred seductively as Rin stood in focused on the surrounding. Lucifer tapped his claws softly agist the bed softly against Rin to bring his attention to Lucifer... Rin felt something pulling him to lucifer. He wanted to go over to him, but he was hesitant and scared, he didn't know what to do, he was afraid of messing up or tripping.   
Rin was dressed in white silky robes doing little to conceal anything... it was more of a thin barrier if anything else. Lucifer was dressed in similar robes, though his was one of golden hue. The fact that robes hung so low was another thing that Set Rin off. He could easily trip in this. 

Lucifer, though mostly rather patient was getting irritated. Rin was standing right there. Out of reach but so close... why couldn't he just come over? Lucifer growled softly and used his magic to push Rin softly towards.

Rin whimpered quietly at the touch but then moved forwards to the bed with his nerves creeping upon him. He was somewhat intimidated and scared but oddly excited. His anxiety was running rampant at this point. Once close enough Lucifer latched onto Rin and pulled him close. 

Rin nuzzled into the warm embrace and purred softly. Lucifer wasted no time slipping his under the robe and dragging his claws lightly across Rin's exposed skin. Rin gasped softly as he tried to suppress purrs from leaving his mouth, every touch from Lucifer sent him flying. If a simple kiss can create such sparks, if a simple touch and invoke such a feeling... this bond was bound to be one of immeasurable strengths. 

Their combined power would be able to topple any demon who stood in their way. Rin alone was already more powerful than the goddess, just by spending time with Lucifer Rin had become more confident and strong in his actions. He could easily win a fight against Amaimon, he could even easily win against Mephisto and Lucifer. The half breed was already stronger than his demon king counterparts.

With Lucifer, the two could do unimaginable tasks together. They just needed to stay together... they just need to make each other. Lucifer purred softly as Rin let go and begun to purr. 

"You make such lovely notices Rin, don't hide them from me ok?" Lucifer purrs making it sound more of a polite order than a request. Rin nods softly in response and his instincts draw him to Lucifer's shoulder. Rin lays his head on Lucier's neck facing the elder demon's neck while exposing his own. 

"It seems your instincts kicked in," Lucifer purred softly. 

"Well, this may hurt a bit,"  
The Lucifer soothed his fangs into's Rin shoulder getting a soft whimper in response. As Lucifer's fangs dug in deeper Rin's own instinct kicked in further. He leaped into action lactating onto Lucifer's neck and biting down, and deeper. Ruthlessly going as deep as he can... he wanted his mark to show.  
He needed it to be shown. He needed everyone to see it. Lucifer felt the possessive and selfish actions of his mate, and it brought him joy. He wanted everyone to know Lucifer was in a relationship with him...  
Lucifer normally would never admire such selfishness and the possessive of the action was out of the ordinary for Rin... But Lucifer simply smiled. Rin's actions only proved to show Rin wanted this, he wanted Lucifer.  
So Lucifer mimicked his mate's behavior and dug his own fangs in deeper to the half-blood making sure his mark would be shown to all.


	21. Chapter 21

Things get a bit (; in this chapter soooo you were warned

Rin awoke to a soft purring, it sends spalls bursts of pleasure throughout his nervous system making him purr as well. This felt good, so good, much more than normal. Rin opened his eyes softly and was met with Lucifer's confident smirk. Rin quickly sensed the smug aspect to the smirk carved into Lucifer's face relieving his elongated fangs. Lucifer was more demonic than usual. The demonic nature was backed with a glint of possessiveness lingering in Lucifer's eyes.

Why was Lucifer benign so weird? Then it came to Rin's realization of how exactly he was positioned. He was laying on top of Lucifer's torso with his leg trapped between Lucifer and their pastel tails were entangled and flowing gently together. The soft movements of one could very easily send the other into bliss. Now because of the bond touches were unbearably fruitful.

Each simple and small motion sent spirals of splurge and spines of bliss through them.

"Are bonds supposed to feel like this?" Rin whimpered as his tail flowed softly side to side.

"I think so, there have been reports of demons being sensitive to the touches of their marked mate... but they never said how sensitive or what the sensitivity was like,"

Rin nodded softly nad relaxed in Lucifer's embrace. Lucifer dragged his hand over ton Rin's hips and he held them softly, squeezing them gently sending bounds of joy through Rin. The Nephilim moaned softly for a second at embrace as his casual blush danced across his face.

"I truly wish we could stay like this forever but sadly we can't... Father has requested both of our presence,"

"Can't he just wait, he doesn't really care about me, and I don't want to move,"

"Sadly we must though if all goes according to plan we could always resume this position later,"

"No, if we are going to ruin the mood there is no reason in trying to restore it after the fact," Rin sighed getting off Lucifer who growled angrily at Rin's actions.

The sudden possessive growl surprised Rin who fell off the bed and collapsed on to the cold stone floor. Rin lifted himself off the ground bu his arms, He sat up and took a few deep breathes, and Lucifer sat shocked on his bed... he scared Rin.

"Rin, darling dear love are you alright?" Lucifer asks trying to stop himself from slipping into a blubbering sobbing mess.

His voice cracked softly as he tried to speak again... but he couldn't. The word in his mouth twirled and danced around but he could catch them. The words were written on his tongue but he couldn't speak.

Lucifer felt a grater shame than before, he felt sick, pain crawled it's way through him and curdling his stomach making him want to reach. He felt sick, his pain only continues to grow as needles clawed their way through his nervous system sending unwelcomed painful spark almost pinpoints digging into his skin at the most inconvenient places.

He scared his mate to the point where his mate could have hurt himself... he was too possessive Rin was his own bein after all... he growled at Rin for doing what he should have... The guilt weighed down on him.

"Lucifer?" Rin asked softly, Lucifer sounded so broken, so upset. Rin crawled back onto the bed.

Lucifer was hunched over with his hands covering his face. Tears slipped from under his failed attempt to mask his distress. Rin purred softly and embraced the elder demon.

"It is ok" Rin purr softly fixing himself in Lucifer's lap. "see I am fine,"

Lucifer took his hands away from his face and he inspected Rin closely... one thing caught his attention, a mark, a scratch. Rin's elbow had a scratch on it along with the beginning of a bruise... the fall had hurt him. Lucifer felt a sting of betrayal along with nausea from his regret and shame. Rin had lied to him... he was excusing Lucifer's selfish actions...

Rin had lied to Lucifer, to hide the damage Lucifer had done... Lucifer was responsible for his mate getting hurt and now his mate was brushing it off.

This wasn't ok.

"Why did you lie," Lucifer whined sadly. "It hurts Rin, why would you lie,"

Pianc flsuhed over Rin. Luicfer wsa suppsoed to e geteitng happy and snot sad.

"I didn't lie," Rin snarled,"

"Liar! your elbow has a bruise forming and a scratch,"

All emotion slipped form Rin as he processes what Lucifer had just said... Lucifer was getting upset because Rin had a small scrape on his elbow...

"You are an idiot," Rin hisses in surprise and pure disbelief. "I have gotten much worse, I have done much worse to myself and you are getting upset because of small little scrape that will be healed in less than a minute?"

"But I got you hurt!"

"And? This was a very small injury and all you did was startle me at best, your demonic nature slipped for a second... and both of our natures... well, mostly mine slipped last night. It is only reasonable that when we first woke up we will still be engaged by our nature,"

"I still don't like it," Lucifer whined pulling Rin in closer to nuzzle into his neck. The small embrace sent sparks of pleasure through both of them.

Rin's mind flickered with a reminder of Satan's request. Satan wanted to see both of them.

"Lucifer," Rin whined. "We need to get ready remember?"

Lucifer growled softly as his lupus curved down in a frown. "He hates waiting... well, I suppose we should go see him,"

With a small snap, the part is dressed in royal attire. Lucifer was dressed in a white suit with a similar white flowing cape, with a shiny gold trim. The outfit made him almost look angelic. Rin was dressed in the same but with a black cape, and suit. Lucifer and Rin got off the bed and walked over to the door. The doors opened and Lucifer leads the way through the hall with Rin right by his side. Both their golden trims made them look real and it made them stand out when compared to the outfits of the maids scattered across the castle.

The couple catches the attention of the few maids cleaning the halls. Small giggles nad whispers are exchanged between them. Rin moves closer to Lucifer, he didn;t know what else to do. Lucifer saw his mate's actions and smiled softly.

It is not every day a demon king marks someone so of course, they were going to attract some attention, especially with their new marks... Lucifer and Rin arrived at the throne room doors, though they look more like a door to heaven or hell, the doors were otherworldly in a way, at least for Rin... I would make sense seeing as he was in a different world.

flames were the first thing the couple was met with when they entered the throne room. Lucifer bowed and Rin copied his movements... after all, this was Satan... any disrespect was a death sentence.

"Ah my son, finally I get to see you again," Satan purred in cruel delight. Hsi very voice ripping up memories of the past Rin though he had gotten over, yet there were still fresh. "what took the two of you so long?"

"There were a few complications when we woke up but everything has been taken care of," Lucifer replies simply.

"I suppose I never did thank you for this host... it took longer than I would have wished but it works perfectly," Satan coos carving his claws into his arm and ripping them out.

Before his blood could come rushing out his skin healed covering the wound.

"Father that is dangerous you could break a blood vessel and those take longer than your skin, you could bleed out internally and do significant damage to your host,"

"Whatever," Satan scoffs," I haven't gotten hurt so why does it matter,"

"Not yet," Rin grumbles barely above silence. Satan only hears a mummer from Rin and not make out the syllables. But judging but Lucifer's refrain from laughing he could tell ti was something mocking him... he hated to being mocked.

"Well, it seems this meeting is over so leave," Satan growled in a huff. Lucifer and Rin nodded. Once outside the door, Lucifer let his smile free. He chuckled softly as the pair walked back to their room. Rin smiled proudly at his comment.

"If he heard you," Lucifer says with a smirk.

"But he didn't,"

"One of theses days you are going to get yourself in some serious trouble,"

"Yeah but you will be here, there isn't a single thing that can handle the both of us,"

"Father can,"

"Not if we plan ahead. He is rather bold so there is only so much he can do with his attack," Rin purred.

"Ahhh you finally did!" Iblis cheers happily appearing by the couple's side.

"Yes," Lucifer purrs. "Would you like to see the mark I made in Rin?"

"What?! She does not get to see it yet!"

"Why not?! I want to see it!"

"NO!"

Samael riveted with jealously and angrily snapped to his castle. Amaimon followed after him. Mephisto paced around his room in a fit of anger.

Amaimon pushes Mephsito onto his bed. one that much much plainer in the dull castle. Samael never stuck around long in gehenna to decorate his castle so it was rather simple. "Amaimon I am not in the mood-" Samael beings. But then a teardrop falls onto his face... Amaimon who was above him straddling him. was crying. Amaimon was crying... it shocked Mephisto to see Amaimin in such a weak state.

"Just shut up about Rin. he isn't even our brother and neither is Lucifer... we aren't even related. so why does it matter so much to you? why does that stupid Nephilim have so much of your attention?! it is unfair,"

At this point, the earth king was a sobbing mess. The sigh snapped something within Mephisto. He wrapped his arms around Amaimon and he pulled him in close.


	22. Chapter 22

Blood warning and gore

Lucifer walked down the hall tail wrapped around Rins as they went for their stroll. No one would dare attack their tails their combined power could make any quiver with fear.

"Rin Okamura you are charged with treason," A demon snarls.

"What?" Rin asks surprised. before he could protest he was ripped from Lucifer and sealed away by Samael.

"Samael what is the meaning of this?" Lucifer snarled approaching the demon king.

"I'm sorry Lucifer but this is what is best for Rin," Mephisto said emotionlessly. A blue hue was covering his eyes. Lucifer took not of that. His mind was being so he was being forcedly controlled by Satan... Blue fire wrapped around Lucifer and it drove into him and dragged him to the throne room.

Lucifer was thrown against the floor and he pushed himself up by his arms. Satan sat atop his throne with a scowl on his face. He ripped Lucifer from the ground and slammed him against his throne.

"You are rather bothersome... you were fun at first but then you stole from me... you lied to me. So you have to die," Satan purrs standing up. His claws sharpen and he traces his nails over Lucifer's heart. He slowly pushes his nails deeper into Lucifer's chest. Creating spots of crimson at the contact spot. Lucifer groans softly in response and Satan simply smirks.

"I hope you know how much you are hurting Rin by killing me,"

"Shut up," Satan snarls pushing his claws in deeper. Fishing for Lucifer's demon heart. He was going to dig through Lucifer's torso if he had to. No matter how much blood or screaming there was... The demon king was handling this particularly well considering his current predicament

"If you want me off the throne just dethrone me, it as easy as that. but please don't make Rin suffer," Lucifer begs.

"You are the problem. You stole Rin's love... He is all I have left of Yuri and you marked him and stole him from me. that alone is treason,"

_____

Rin banged on the door to his cell. Satan's magic was the only thing keeping Rin from escaping and was growing livid. "Let me out," Rin snarled banging on the door.

Mephisto sat outside his cell door just listing to him screaming. Mephisto cried to himself, he knew this was going to hurt Rin...He let Satan possess him... He didn't fight back... He couldn't stand Rin's cries for help. They tore through him., His guilt was ripping through him. It burned. It burned worse than hellfire. He heated this.

This isn't right... He can't go along with this. order from father or not. Rin is the prince and Lucifer is his brother. They both mean more to him that what some king on his high horses.

Rin stopped banging on the door and slumped to the bottom of his cell. His sobs racked through his body as he felt Lucifer slipping.

"Please, I love him, please, let him go," Rin sobbed voice cracking ever so helpless.

Rin couldn't escape on his own... He couldn't save Lucifer. The reality of it all set it. This was all so devastating for him. Mephisto summoned the Kamikakushi Key and slid it into place. he twisted it softly to the right and the cell door opened. Rin looked up at him with a mixture of pain and hope.

"We have to hurry Lucifer won't last forever without our help," Samael says offending out his hand.

Rin quickly accepted and was pulled up onto his feet. The pair rushed through the carpeted alls. Mephisto wasted no time breaks the throne room doors. The sight was horrific. Satan had his claws halfway through Lucifer's chest and Lucifer was drenched in blood. His arms we twisted up around his back, they were bent and misshapen. His legs were battered and broken as well.

The sight lit a fire within Rin. His mate was in danger. he needs to save his mate, his claim, his Lucifer.

"I always knew you weren't fun but never this stupid. you picked the wrong side Samael," Satan snarled. "Well I can't have the two of you interfering," he lifted one of his claws and summoned a pillar of blackness crystal.

Mephisto pushes Rin out of the way and took the direct blast. Cutting through him easier than a knife cuts through butter spittling his torso cutting his heart in half. His blood poured out on the floor, and Rin could only watch in horror as the crystal continues to from a death cacoon around him.

This was the last straw. Rin burred with fury. Satan had taken so much from him, Yuri, Shiro, Yukio, and Lucifer, and Samael. Rin wasn't going to stand for it. His flames ignited around him and he snarled darkly challenging the king of all Gehenna to a duel. "Don't get on my nerves Rin," Satan snarled in a warning. "I will not hesitate to crystallize you until I am done,"

"Go to Fucking hell," Rin snarls.

He lifts his hand up and raw summoning circles burned into the ground. A glowing scythe appears in Rin's hand, His flames quickly grazed over the surface of the weapon. in return, the weapon glows and the blade goes translucent with a haze outlining the blade.

"You can't be serious," Satan chuckles "There is no way you can fight me, we have the same flame remember? Besides what is that measly little stick going to do?"

Rin snarled and launched at the demon king. Satan ripped his claws out of Lucifer and went to deflect the blade only for his hands to be sliced cleanly off. It fell to the floor and blood flooded out of the wound as a hot flash of pain burned through Satan... His hand was gone.

"What how is this possible?" Satan snarled. Rin took the blunt side of his scythe and stabbed Satan through his chest. Rin dug his elbow into Satan's ribs. Rin's skin ripped open only to open up and revealed a hidden blade infused with his bone. Rin tripped his weapon and elbow out of Satan and jumped into the air and landed across the throne room. Nearly tripping as he landed his final. Satan's bleeding continued even after he tried to heal himself. Rin smiled proudly at his work.

"What are you doing?" Satan snarled.

"Of well you see spending time with Lucifer has taught me one thing. I have more hidden abilities than I thought. Playing with Lucifer taught me I am stronger than I thought. Living with Lucifer taught me I was better than I thought. Each day I spend with Lucier I grew a bit stronger. I healed just a bit more. He built be back up day after day. I simply can't live without him... every demon king has a time where they need to provide themselves. so here it is, I, Rin Okumura am going to prove myself as the king of love and passion. I am not something you can buy, I am something you have to earn," Rin snarled attack launching at Satan with his claws and fangs extended.

He torse through Satan's torso and found his heart. he reached down into the chest cavity of the elder demon and tore his heart out.

This was something more than Rin, more the demon prince... this was the next ruler of Gehenna taking his place at the throne

There was a brilliant flash of light it blinding Rin. but when the flash died out Satans's host crumbled to ash. Rin frowned softly before smirking. Satan was gone... Gone for good."All of those years of work all for nothing," Lucifer whined softly. Rin turned his head to his mate and giggled softly.

"Are you alright Lucifer?"

"Yeah, but my chest hurts,".

Lucifer's smile fades when he looks over at Samael. Rin follows his gaze. Samael looks at both of them with a small smile. His blood is pouring our even faster now, faster than his healing can keep up with. the crystals are gone now... he is laid in a pile of his own blood with his awareness slipping every second... "Samael," Rin cries. He runs over to Mepshito and he hugs him.

"Mephisto!" Rin cries.

"It is alright Rin, I knew this would have happened one day, after all this is the fate of a traitor, play with fire and get burned," Mephisto coos gently.

Rin began to sob holding the demon closely. "Hey, it is alright. I won't be gone forever. I will still exist.. just not with an ego," Samael soothed.

"'No," Rin whimpered. "I can't let you, not after you have done for me. not after sacrificing yourself like that. I am supposed to be the hero," Rin snarled. Mephisto weekly returned the hug.

"It's my job as your older brother to protect you... I am sorry I let my jealously get in the way of that before," Mephisto says softly. Lucifer groans softly as he stands from the throne. He wobbles over to the two demons and embraces them both.

"Thank you, Samael. Though Rin is right, you can't die. not after doing that. because if you did that you would die and I wouldn't be able to grant you a favor in return for your actions," Lucifer warns.

"Take good care of Rin. That is all I ask of you," Samael said with a week smile. his blood continues to poor and Rin held him tighter.

"no," Rin cried. Lucifer purred softly and he held his brother and mate closer. The color from Samael's eye faded as he smiled for one last time and took his final breath. Rn sobbed over him and Lucoif held Rin close.

"This wasn't supposed to be how it goes," Rin mewled. He can't lose someone else... not here, not now.

Lucifer could only offer his embrace to comfort Rin so he rocked the demon softly. Rin's years slid down to his elbow and landed onto the open cavern of Mephisto's chest. slowly the wound began to heal. though it went unnoticed by the demons. The demon kings burst into the room to find Lucifer, and Rin in a tight embrace sitting next to Samael who was viewed as dead.

They all froze and the first tone to run to him was Amaimon. The demon who was closest to Mephisto. Amaimon picked up the demon's hand and looked for nay sight of life. Amaimon needs him to be alive... he just had to. Next was Azazel.

"You idiot we were supposed to survive remember," Azazel scolded. though it had little effect on Samael. Azazel broke into tears as Amaimon continued to search for life.

one by one the other kings came to see Mephisto. Another one of Rin's tears dripped onto Samael. Amaimon noticed the effect of the tear and he smiled softly. He nudged Azazel who growled at him for smiling. Amaimon pointed to where another dropped onto Mephisto, the flesh was regrowing and at a faster rate than before.

Azazel saw it and nudged Astaroth who brought it to Iblis and Egyn attention. one by one they saw what was happening. they tried to get Lucifer's attention but he softly shushed them and winked. he knew what was happing... so why wasn't he letting Rin know... Rin had to keep crying...

Amaimon then came up with the best idea he had yet. if Rin's tears healed Samael.. then he could get him to cry more! (Brillant idea I know)

"This is all your fault," Amaimon snarled at Rin.

Rin sobbed even harder and Amaimon got slapped by Azazel. Amaimon motioned to Rin and then Mephisto and Azazel caught on.

"I am rather disappointed myself," Azazel adds bitterly. Lucier simply stared at both of them blankly looking very unimpressed.

"I can't believe I trusted you," Iblis snarls.

"A failure indeed," Egyn adds.

"You guys are the worst," Rin cried.

"Alright everyone you are going to far," Lucier growls.

"But it is working," Azazel replies in his own defense. "You are still an idiot," Lucifer growls.

"What is working?" Rin asks wiping his tears. The last slides down his elbow and land on Samael healing his wound. The beating of his demon heart starts once again. The color is his face is renewed and he begins to warm to his normal body temperature.

"You revied him Rin," Lucifer purrs softly. "What?" Rin asks softly. "You saved him" Lucifer explains.

Rin looks down at Samael and smiles he hugs him on again.

This makes the other demon kings beam with happiness. Then it clicks. Rin looks to the demon kings and growls. "You guys are worst," Rin huffs.

Then it hits. Rin snarls as his skin cracks and splits open. Satan was trying to possess him. But this was all of him... This was different. Satan was trying to merge with Rin. He wanted his soul, mind, body, he wanted it all... Rin stood up and stepped away from Lucifer and the other demon kings. Lucifer followed after his mate.

"Satan is trying to take control," Rin whimpered softly.

"Iblis, Azazel, get Samael out of here now the rest of you go to Assiah, I will call for you when the time is right,"

The demon king sprang into action and followed the commands willingly.

"Don't try and hold him back... Let him in. I know you are stronger than him, you can take over his ego easily, just let him,"


	23. Ch 23

"His vitals are stable but, he may have been put into a coma," Egyn explains.

"No! Not after I just got him back," Amaimon growled at Mephsito's bedside.

The doors to the mansion abruptly opened and in walked, with their guards and handmaids. Egyn glared at them as they entered but he bowed his head in submission as well as the other demon kings... All for Azazel, after all, he had been represented as their equal for so long. Both goddesses outranked the kings.

Azazel was shocked to see both of them, in their hosts and at Mephsito mansion none the less. 

"It has been brought to our attention that Satan has been defeated and now the once prince of Gehenna is now king, now it is our duty to sever him as long as he remains a balanced fore. Samael is key to the stability of this world so please step aside and let us heal him,"

__

Rin roared in agony as he fought with Satan for control over his body. This was his body, his mate, Satan is not getting anything. He doesn't deserve anything. Lucifer was at his side trying to provide all the comfort he could. 

Rin let out a sharp wail fo pain as his fangs ripped through gums extending past his jaw. His claws ripped through his nail bed and extended to unproportional sizes. A boney framed ripped through his back as spines extended from his elbows and along his spine. He tumbled over to the floor and heaved breathlessly his eyes closed only to fade back open. 

His entire appearance was much more demonic than before... Lucifer smiled softly down at Rin and let his own claws and fangs extend. Wi ngs made of pure light unfolded from Lucifer's back as he kneels next to Rin.

Rn quickly nuzzled into his mate and purred softly though the unnatural echo in his purrs set Lucifer off. Rin was different, he was Rin but stronger much more threatening than before. 

Lucifer shivered and purred back. Rin whined softly when he heard the hesitation in Lucifer's voice, he laid his head in Lucifer's lap and revealed his underbelly to the king showing his submission, and making himself out to not be a threat. 

The sight made Lucifer smirk. 

This was Rin's demonic instinct. He didn't want to attack Lucifer but he wanted Lucifer to be comfortable around him... their bond was truly something. 

"As much I as love your demonic side I want your sane side back,"

Rin huffed angrily and growled softly. 

"Oh did offend you?" Lucifer purrs teasingly.

Rin growled softly in response and looked away. Lucifer brought Rin closer and purred against his ear sending sparks throughout Rin. "Let me make it up to,"

"You bitch," Rin snarled coming back to himself and blushing like a fool giving Lucifer the satisfaction he wanted. 

"Well, that is not nice,"

"Well you aren't being nice," Rin pouted.

"Aw did I get you flustered?"

"Asshole,"

"Well, I do not appreciate that," Lucifer growls grabbing Rin's tail. Rin whimpered softly in response as Lucifer began to stroke the tail making Rin melt in his arms.

"Ok fine I am sorry you aren't that bad,"

"I know, you look so cute when blush,"

Rin growled in response and Lucifer tugged at Rin's tail softly sending sparks of pain that was quickly overrun with pleasure. "Now that you are docile you need your rest,"

"No," Rin whines.

"Rin," Lucifer says tone stern and commanding. "Your body has undergone significant changes and you need time to adapt to it,"

"But I don't want to leave you!" Rin pouts with a huff. 

Rin was fussy and it was it irritating Lucifer... But it also brought him joy knowing how dearly his mate held him. 

"I won't be leaving you, I will stay by your side until you are in perfect health,"

___

"So how is he?" Azazel asked after a few minutes. The younger demon kings were especially known to be impatient.

"He just needs some rest then he should be in perfect condition," the goddess replies leaving with their pack.

"So what now?" Iblis asks softly sounding weaker than Azazel has ever heard... 

Iblis the firey spitfire demon king of fire, the sister made of stone that no one could hurt, was lost. It struck fear through everyone around Mephisto. Iblis was never lost, she always knew exactly where she was going and when... Even when she was lost she didn't admit it and began working on a new path to find her way back on track...

But she was lost. The fact was made clear to everyone. Iblis had never let her guard down not even around them, she was always so confident and sure, even when I doubt she stayed determined and held her head up high. Egyn hugged Iblis's leg for comfort though her lack of confidence didn't help much with his growing anxiety.

"You all are helpless without Lucifer and me," Mephisto sighed his voice rough and scratchy but fashionable. Amaimon wrapped Samael in and hug and he made sure not to crush the elder demon.

"Careful," Samael groaned softly his body had undergone some significant damage and though healed he still needed to be careful with it. 

The other kings lit up when they saw Samael awake. They had lost him, only for a moment, and yet it was terrifying. It had never occurred to them Lucifer, Rin, or Samael would have been in danger...

A ball of light entered the room and it settled just at the foot of the bed. 

"Well I have been able to tame Rin, though once you are in good enough condition I suggest you should come and visit him, his body had undergone some significant changed I think you will find interesting Samael," Lucifer purrs through the ball of light.

Samael smirked proudly, "You better have not hurt him while "taming him," Samael growling in warning, but with a joking tone. 

"Oh, quite the opposite,"

"Stop," Beelzebub hissed, he despised any mention of his brother's romantic or other explicate adventures. 

____

Lucifer chuckled as his light faded out. He looked over to Rin who was resting softly in his arms. He wasn't asleep but not entirely awake either, he was simply resting. 

"Oh love?" Lucifer purred gaining his mate's attention.

"Yes?" Purred Rin in soft response. 

"Samael is going to visit us once his body is prime condition to do so... shall we start on our scheme?"

"Well of course," Rin purred deviously nuzzling in closer to Lucifer. Bringing a wicked smirk to the demon king's face.


	24. Ch 24

Samael yawned softly as he stretched, three resulting pops resulted and a groaned accompanied them.

"How long was I asleep?" Samael muttered to himself gazing up at the clock. 

"Around a day," Amaimon answers quietly. "I was worried about you Samael,"

The elder king drew the smaller in closer to him.

"Well, I think I am in good enough health to see Rin wouldn't you say?" Mephisto purred softly sending shivers through Amaimon.

"About that"

___

Rin slumped down on the throne and growled softly alongside a pouty huff. He crossed his arms over his chest and curled up in a ball.

Lucifer chuckled softly at the sight of his pouting mate and sat down on the arm of the throne. 

"Why won't they listen to me?" Rin whimpered softly.

"They are new demons and don't have much respect for power yet they haven't been put in their proper place before."

"But I don't want to yell at them," Rin whimpered softly. "It doesn't feel right,"

"I am sorry love, but I think you have to,"

The demon kin sat in a huddle and laid across the throne room floor.

Rin has been spending the past hour and a half trying to get them dressed but each time they refused and all progress Rin has made was torn away in a second.

One fo the kin stuck his tongue out at Rin, that was the breaking point, Rin flames ignited and dark aura spilled over the throne room.

Rin's lips pulled back in snarl revealing his fangs and his eyes glowed darkly. Then he froze. A single tear slipped down his cheek as his aura faded. His hand covered his mouth and sunk back into the throne, he shook softly at the relation of what he had done. Lucifer was stunned by the events as well as the kin. Rin sniffled softly and whimpered. 

Lucifer purred softly and he snuggled into his mate trying to comfort him.

"I am no better than him," Rin cried.

"No," Lucifer purred. "You are much better than Satan... it is your kin's fault they are being unruly, you only acted accordingly,"

"But I wasn't able to control myself,"

The kin stops and looks at their king, overwhelming pain washes over all them and they all start whimpering.

"Your highness please it hurts," One cries out.

"We are sorry your highness," another sobs.

"We won't disobey you again we swear," 

Rin's tears burned through them and they hated it. This was more than guilt, crying had a much large effect than yelling or screaming...

This kin was different from all others, the more human than the others, they all have human forms and their minds seem to be similar to those of a human, they all have empathy... They slowly crawl there way over to the king and get as close as Lucifer will allow them.

Soon the entire group of Kin has surrounded the demon king and they begin purring softly and whispering sweet nothing to the king.

"fascinating," Samael purred gently at the sight.

Most demons would have attacked Rin as he is showing weakness, but this seems to have a positive effect. Rin's tears were quickly dried and Lucifer began purring to keep his mate happy. Rin purred softly in response and the kin lightened up as well.

"Sorry we weren't in better shape to greet you Samael," Rin laughed softly.

"I can assure you I have seen much worse I really don't mind. Though I would like an explanation for the demons," Samael purred gently pointing to the demon surrounding Rin's throne.

"Well, they appeared earlier today," Lucifer begins.

"And they won't get dressed," Rin adds in a growl glaring at one of his kin who jokingly sticks it's tongue out causing Rin to smile.

"They are rather defiant beings," Lucifer purrs "As any Kin of Rin should be,"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Rin braked glaring at Lucifer. 

"You are so cute," Lucifer purrs holding Rin closer.

"On a different note," Samael adds. "Have you gotten a name for their species yet?"

"Well not yet, we don't even know what entirely they are capable of yet, we have really just been trying to get them dressed,"

"Neandertal would be good," Lucifer growls as one of the kin tries to grab at Rin's leg.

Who snarls back at the demon king.

"For the most part we relayed on humans for naming, of course, we cam eu[p with our own names but for our kin naming would take too long so we leave it up to the humans,"

"Are you suggesting we set them upon humanity and see what happens from there?" Lucifer purrs in curiosity.

"We are not doing that," Rin growls making Lucifer flinching along with Samael, but the kin seems unfazed and only seems to get closer to the demon king.

"They seem to have a rather touchy nature and don't like wearing clothes," Lucifer begins. "Can we call them sluts?" 

"No,"

"What about Samael?"

"Why are you listing the same name?" Rin purred darkly only infuriating Samael more. "Well on a more serious note we should start testing what their abilities are,"

"Oh are you offering to teach?" Lucifer purrs happily at the insulation.

Rin growls and teleports away from Lucifer and next to Samael. 

"You are a pervert," Rin snake pointing at Lucifer accusingly. The kin mocks this by pointing at Lucifer and repeating the same phrase,"

"Pervert," the single word buzzes through the air as the pack points at Lucifer all with glares plastered on their faces.

"So they learn my sight.... Rin, get naked," Samael commands.

"No," Rin snarls.

"I knew you were desperate Samael but.." Lucifer begins.

"I didn't mean it like that if they see you getting dressed they will get dressed,"

"I am not taking off my clothes,"

"They know how to get dressed and undressed it is keeping the clothes on that is the problem,"

"Well then I think I might know what may fit them," Mephisto purrs

______

"Seriously Samael?" Rin growled.

The kin were dressed in a verity of crop tops, tube tops, small shirts, shorts, shirts, and skin-tight dresses. All blatantly revealing.

"Well they seem to like them," Samael purrs.

The kin nods in response, they seemed to have a meager understanding of language, they knew the basics but didn't know much about the weight of words.

"Well, seeing that they love to touch and are already trying to seduce your guard I think succubus is a proper name for them,"

"And seeing as they are rather powerful and confident in their abilities I would give them an upper-class rank but we will leave that to the exorcists,"

"Well, king of love ad passion theses are the first of your kin what do you think," Mephisto purrs softly.

"I think they will have fun stirring up abut of havoc in Assaih," Rin purrs with a smirk.

Samael purrs and snaps the group of Kin away and into the overworld.

"Oh and Samael before you leave," Rin purrs. "I have a request for you to fulfill,"

"Oh?" Samael coos. "What may that be?"

"You are getting married to Amaimon before Lucifer and me and then you get to attend our wedding," Rin announces proudly.

"What" Samael stutters surprised.

"We have already planned everything out, all you need to do is propose,"

"We have done some scheming while Rin was on bed rest,"

Samael smirked softly.

"As you wish your highness,"


	25. ch 25

Samael yawned softly as he stretched, three resulting pops resulted and a groaned accompanied them.

"How long was I asleep?" Samael muttered to himself gazing up at the clock.

"Around a day," Amaimon answers quietly. "I was worried about you Samael,"

The elder king drew the smaller in closer to him.

"Well, I think I am in good enough health to see Rin wouldn't you say?" Mephisto purred softly sending shivers through Amaimon.

"About that"

___

Rin slumped down on the throne and growled softly alongside a pouty huff. He crossed his arms over his chest and curled up in a ball.

Lucifer chuckled softly at the sight of his pouting mate and sat down on the arm of the throne.

"Why won't they listen to me?" Rin whimpered softly.

"They are new demons and don't have much respect for power yet they haven't been put in their proper place before."

"But I don't want to yell at them," Rin whimpered softly. "It doesn't feel right,"

"I am sorry love, but I think you have to,"

The demon kin sat in a huddle and laid across the throne room floor.

Rin has been spending the past hour and a half trying to get them dressed but each time they refused and all progress Rin has made was torn away in a second.

One fo the kin stuck his tongue out at Rin, that was the breaking point, Rin flames ignited and dark aura spilled over the throne room.

Rin's lips pulled back in snarl revealing his fangs and his eyes glowed darkly. Then he froze. A single tear slipped down his cheek as his aura faded. His hand covered his mouth and sunk back into the throne, he shook softly at the relation of what he had done. Lucifer was stunned by the events as well as the kin. Rin sniffled softly and whimpered.

Lucifer purred softly and he snuggled into his mate trying to comfort him.

"I am not better than him," Rin cried.

"No," Lucifer purred. "You are much better than Satan... it is your kin's fault they are being unruly, you only acted accordingly,"

"But I wasn't able to control myself,"

The kin stops and looks at their king, overwhelming pain washes over all them and they all start whimpering.

"Your hinges please it hurts," One cries out.

"We are sorry your highness," another sobs.

"We won't disobey you again we swear,"

Rin's tears burned through them and they hated it. This was more than guilt, crying had a much large effect than yelling or screaming...

This kin was different from all others, the more human than the others, they all have human forms and their minds seem to be similar to those of a human, they all have empathy... They slowly crawl there way over to the king and get as close as Lucifer will allow them.

Soon the entire group of Kin has surrounded the demon king and they begin purring softly and whispering sweet nothing to the king.

"fascinating," Samael purred gently at the sight.

Most demons would ave attacked Rin as he is showing weakness, but this seems to have a positive effect. Rin's tears were quickly dried and Lucifer began purring to keep his mate happy. Rin purred softly in response and the kin lightened up as well.

"Sorry we weren't in better shape to greet you Samael," Rin laughed softly.

"I can assure you I have seen much worse I really don't mind. Though I would like an explanation for the demons," Samael purred gently pointing to the demon surrounding Rin's throne.

"Well, they appeared earlier today," Lucifer begins.

"And they won't get dressed," Rin adds in a growl glaring at one of his kin who jokingly sticks it's tongue out causing Rin to smile.

"They are rather defiant beings," Lucifer purrs "As any Kin of Rin should be,"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Rin braked glaring at Lucifer.

"You are so cute," Lucifer purrs holding Rin closer.

"On a different note," Samael adds. "Have you gotten a name for their species yet?"

"Well not yet, we don't even know what entirely they are capable of yet, we have really just been trying to get them dressed,"

"Neandertal would be good," Lucifer growls as one of the kin tries to grab at Rin's leg.

Who snarls back at the demon king.

"For the most part we relayed on humans for naming, of course, we cam eu[p with our own names but for our kin naming would take too long so we leave it up to the humans,"

"Are you suggesting we set them upon humanity and see what happens from there?" Lucifer purrs in curiosity.

"We are not doing that," Rin growls making Lucifer flinching along with Samael, but the kin seems unfazed and only seems to get closer to the demon king.

"They seem to have a rather touchy nature and don't like wearing clothes," Lucifer begins. "Can we call them sluts?"

"No,"

"What about Samael?"

"Why are you listing the same name?" Rin purred darkly only infuriating Samael more. "Well on a more serious note we should start testing what their abilities are,"

"Oh, are you offering to teach?" Lucifer purrs happily at the idea.

Rin growls and teleports away from Lucifer and next to Samael.

"You are a pervert," Rin snake pointing at Lucifer accusingly. The kin mocks this by pointing at Lucifer and repeating the same phrase,"

"Pervert," the single word buzzes through the air as the pack points at Lucifer all with glares plastered on their faces.

"So they learn my sight... Rin, get naked," Samael commands.

"No," Rin snarls.

"I knew you were desperate Samael but.." Lucifer begins.

"I didn't mean it like that if they see you getting dressed they will get dressed,"

"I am not taking off my clothes,"

"They know how to get dressed and undressed it is keeping the clothes on that is the problem,"

"Well then I think I might know what may fit them," Mephisto purrs

______

"Seriously Samael?" Rin growled.

The kin was dressed in a verity of crop tops, tube tops, small shirts, shorts, shirts, and skin-tight dresses. All blatantly revealing.

"Well they seem to like them," Samael purrs.

The kin nods in response, they seemed to have a meager understanding of language, they knew the basics but didn't know much about the weight of words.

"Well, seeing that they love to touch and are already trying to seduce your guard I think succubus is a proper name for them,"

"And seeing as they are rather powerful and confident in their abilities I would give them an upper-class rank but we will leave that to the exorcists,"

"Well, king of love and passion theses are the first of your kin what do you think," Mephisto purrs softly.

"I think they will have fun stirring up abut of havoc in Assaih," Rin purrs with a smirk.

Samael purrs and snaps the group of Kin away and into the overworld.

"Oh and Samael before you leave," Rin purrs. "I have a request for you to fulfill,"

"Oh?" Samael coos. "What may that be?"

"You are getting married to Amaimon before Lucifer and me and then you get to attend our wedding," Rin announces proudly.

"What" Samael stutters surprised.

"We have already planned everything out, all you need to do is propose,"

"We have done some scheming while Rin was on bed rest,"

Samael smirked softly.

"As you wish your highness,"


	26. ch 26

Yukio sat in his dark, cool, cell gazing blankly at the wall. How long had it been, days? Months? Years? No window, no sunlight. No human contact. He was all alone.

The first week was the worst, he spent the entire time dreading he was going to become a test subject once again.. But after that, he gave up. There was no point to it anymore. The door to the cold metal cell opened and Yukio was met with a wave of sunlight. He growled as the light flashed across his eyes which now we're even more sensitive to light than they had been before.

"Ah, Yukio the king has summoned you," A bring purrs as the guards enter the cell and pick the frail human up. When his eyes adjust to light he easily makes out the shape. Mephisto, the being who betrayed him.

The guards dragged Yukio through the halls as Mephisto followed after them with a confident smirk. Something felt off to Yukio. Was this Assiah? The sapphire sky decorated with white fluffy could confirm the location...

Then why did this place feel so weird? Something was different with this place. Something was wrong. The guards arrived at the throne room and they the Yukio before the two beings seated on the thrones.

Rin, and Lucifer, though something was different, a pair of snow-white wings were trapped between the throne and Rin who wore the wings proudly, upon his head rested a silver crown decorated with blue and black gems. Lucifer wore a golden crown with jades and peridots decorating the golden frame.

"So Lucifer do you have anything to say to Yukio?" Rin purred softly.

"I am not going to say it," Lucifer whined.

"Lucifer," Rin growled softly but with a tone of authority.

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"No," He whined rather childishly.

"Lucifer now," Rin barked.

Lucifer was getting rather fussy and his mate was having none of it.

"Fine," Lucifer sighs. "Yukio Okumura I apologize for how you were treated at the facility and I am sorry that you underwent what you did,"

"Very good," Rin purrs causing Lucifer to smile and purr softly. "Now Yukio it si your turn,"

"No way I hell am I apologizing to him," Yukio snarls pointing to Lucifer.

"He doesn't want you to apologize to me dumbass," Lucifer growls getting a glare from Rin in return.

"Oh..." Yukio says softly as he turns his head to Rin who softens his gaze as he meets Yukio's eyes.

"Sorry," Yuko says plainly. It gives Rin a soft subtle smile. Lucifer growls at the reaction and Rin simply rolls his eyes.

"You are so over the top you know?"

Lucifer purrs softly as he crawls into Rin's lap traveling from his throne.

"Lucifer you know I am too small to hold you," Rin whines.

"I know," Lucifer purrs in response flipping positions with Rin and steadying the smaller being in his lap.

"Demon,"

"So are you going to tell him why you brought him out?" Lucifer purred gently into Rin's ear.

"So you are still my family after all that has happened and I want to have a good bond with you again, so I have decided to invite you to Samael's and Amaimon's wedding,"

"Why are they getting married?" Yukio asks blatantly confused.

"Well they are soul mates and it has been painful to see them interact and have no clue, so we are making them get married, and seeing as none fo the demon kings are related, to each other or the old king there is no problem,"

"But why do you want me there?"

"Reasons,"

"And you have to do it because he is the king of Gehenna, my mate, and future husband," Lucifer adds flexing on the pathetically lonely younger brother of Rin Okumura.

"Lucifer now you are just bragging,"

"Well, why should I not brag? You are so perfect after all,"

Rin blushed softly and pushes Lucifer's stupid smirking face away.

"Nearly all of the preparations have been made though there are a few last-minute decisions they have not been made yet," Samael adds.

"I will get you in a dress," Rin growls.

"Never," Samael hissed glaring at Rin.

"Well, it is only fitting that Ukes wear the dress so why are you resting?" Yukio asks with a smirk as he stands up, getting an icy glare from Samael.

"Why did you let him out?"

"Because I wanted to and he is my first friend," Rin replies. "Wait where are my other friends?" Rin asked Lucifer who looked away from Rin avoiding eye contact.

____

The demon king of light walked in front of his mate with his tail twitching softly in fear and dread for his mate's reaction. They arrived at what appeared to be a cell, Bon was chained up, trapped in a glass box; as a wide array of demon laid around the cage, all frighting creates straight out of a nightmare.

"Lucifer," Rin growled softly making Lucifer worry. "Why is he in there?"

Lucifer looked guilty at Rin as his tail hid behind; the demon king of light seemed to shrink under his mate's furious glare.

"He was angry because the pest thought he could truly marry you," Egyn explains walking up to the pair. "I could remove him from his box seeing as you are engaged to Lucifer"

"That would be appreciated Egyn," Rin purres happily sending Egyn a smile, putting Lucifer at ease.

Homare escorted Izumo, Koneko, and Shima to the pair.

Rin smiled seeing all of them in good condition, though Shima looked exhausted.

"You look tired," Rin purrs looking at Shima.

"Anything to get out of drills,"

Rin laughed softly and looked over to Lucifer who smiled back. Then Rin punched him in the conch making the demon king crumble to the floor.

"WHY?!"

"That was for all the shit Izumo went through," Rin growls walking closer to Lucifer while glaring at the demon king who quickly became terrified of his mate.

"Izumo what do you think I should do to him for your mother?"

"I would say rip his tail off but that might make him mad,"

"I wouldn't rip off his tail... The silent treatment should work,"

"No," Lucifer snarled. If there was anything Lucifer hated more than pain ti was being ignored especially by his mate. Even more so after Rin hurt or yelled at him. Lucifer craved affection and attention from his mate. He disliked pian from his mate but he understood it, he had done a lot of things that had hurt Rin, so some payback was due.

But Lucifer hated the silent treatment and he hated that it worked. No physical wound could compare to his mate purposely ignoring him.

"Are you sure that is a good move?" Egyn asks.

"Well punching him might have been excessive so I will apologize for that later but this seems appropriate for all the shit he put them through,"

Lucifer growled at Rin as he stood.

"So why did you do it in the first place?"

"Well, because it gives me ignoring him more weight,"

Lucifer growled as he tried to hug Rin but Rin stepped out of it making Lucifer angrier. Rin looked over to Egyn who sent out an emergency signal to go into silent lockdown Homare quickly got the group of humans out as Lucifer turned more demonic. In the corner of his eye, he could see The researches slowly getting to safety, the cage is now empty and on was escorted out before the lab went on lockdown...

All workers in the Illuminati went into hiding as Lucifer growled more. and everyone had followed... of course, it was safe for demon kings to wander around.

Angry Lucifer is a dangerous Lucifer. Lucifer was a little more than mad at this point. Lucifer got on all fours and snarled at Rin. Demanding his annotation.

Rin turned his head and back on the demon and sighed.

"Childish,"

Lucifer snarled at the words muttered from Rin and punched only to hit a wall as Rin teleported the two of them to their room. Rin didn't even look over to Lucifer as he went into the closet to change.

____

After getting dressed to sleep Rin left the closet and was met with a glare from the bed. Lucifer laid flat against the mattress and sent beams of anger towards Rin, which Rin simply ignored as he sauntered over to the door.

Rin moved his fingers to the door lock and titled it till it clicked softly, the small sound was deafening in the silent room and Rin could feel the tension built, his tail stopped its normal gentle path and it retreated into his robe. Rin could feel someone right behind him, waiting, watching. Lucifer, he was waiting ever so patiently for Rin to move...

Rin bit his lip softly knowing he went too far before he could speak he was pinned to the door. Lucifer put his arms on each side of the door and pressed his body up against Rin trapping him. Lucifer rested his head on Rin's shoulder as he slipped one of his legs between Rin's.

It was at moments like this were Rin's walk and tail betrayed him. Lucifer craved all fo the small things along with the bigger things, Lucifer loved the way Rin walked and talked, the way he moved, the way he smiled, the way he did anything.

Moving in the way he normally dose was teasing, and Rin has pushed this demon to far... and it pounced. Rin was at Lucifer's mercy at this moment as his mark prevented him from fighting Lucifer...

Lucifer purred softly and he moved his arms along Rin, first his arms then his torso and upper legs. Lucifer positioned his arms ever so perfectly and quickly lifted Rin off the ground and carried him like a new bride to their bed. Lucifer set Rin down and laid his head on Rin's chest. Then he purred softly.

Lucifer met Riun's gaze and purred demonically, his eyes no longer holding the humanity they once did, this was a dangerous Lucifer, his most demonic side, nothing is holding him back...

Rin looked at him with a twinge of fear but also wonder. Rin tilted his head softly to the side and Lucifer purred happily.

He inched closer to Rin and kissed him softly on the forehead and purred as Rin blushed. It made Rin question how much control lucifer, he knew had control over the demon... But, how much control did Rin have over Lucifer? His normal and demonic side? Lucifer's most extreme desires, his selfishness, hate, lust, and love, how much did Rin mean amongst all fo that.

The demon seemed to catch onto Rin's hesitance and moved over to the golden pentagram plastered on rin's neck, it was indeed the light king's pentagram, golden shiny and bright. Lucifer purred softly as he rubbed against the mark causing Rin to purr. Lucifer purred in response and smiled softly. Everything that had occurred that night was forgiven.

Rin quickly after drifted off to sleep, lucifer stayed away gazing at his delicate features.

"Mine, my precious little mate," Lucifer purred happily inspecting the mark once again.


	27. ch 27

Rin yawned as he stretched just getting up. His morning haze prevented him from doing much but he might as well start waiting up as soon as he can. Lucifer whined softly and pulled Rin back down.

"Lucifer please, we have a wedding to supervise and get dressed for we don't have time for this," Rin whined.

Lucifer blissfully ignored his and he brushed his fangs over the golden pentagram buried in Rin's shoulder. The Mark was a part of him now and Lucifer loved it.

"Lucifer~" Rin moaned softly as Lucifer purred against the mark. "Please tell me you aren't still mad,"

"I am not mad, I just want to appreciate you... I don't do it enough,"

"Well I feel plenty appreciated now please we have to get ready,"

"Fine," Lucifer sighed. "Are you going to be this pushy on our wedding day?"

"No," Rin replies with a small laugh making Lucifer smile.

"SO then why are you so worried about this one?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't understand, I am not sleeping with you the night before our wedding, after all, it's bad luck so see the bride before the wedding,"

Lucifer's smirk drops.

"You can't be serious,"

"I am pretty sure I am rather serious,"

"Why," Lucifer whined holding Rin closer and laying back down in bed.

Rin was hit with a wave of fatigue as he laid back down, Lucifer just ruined all of his progress.

"Because you will do something like this for our wedding and because traditions now let go or else,"

"Or else what? You have nothing that I can't handle," Lucifer scoffs.

"Alright then, sorry in advance," Rin sighs. "Take actions,"

The simple command starts a retrieval mission of Rin, first Azazel separates Lucifer and Rin with a bolt of lightning, then Egyn freezes Lucifer while Iblis rescues Rin and Amaimon reinforces Egyn's ice prison while Beelzebub keeps the hall clear.

When Rin is safely out Egyn and Amaimon dismantle the prison and quickly escape leaving Lucifer, cold wet and angry.

____

In the dressing room, Azazel made small adjustments to Rin's suite as Rin fastened his tie.

"We were able to keep Amaimon and Samael separated since midnight," Azazel says beginning his report. "Samael won't wear a dress though we did convince him to wear a tailcoat,"

"Well that is better than nothing, so thank you," Rin says happily.

Iblis purred as she entered the room skipping.

SHe snapped and Amaimon disappeared, then Samael entered the room.

"I don't understand why you are so present on keeping him from me, I didn't even come here to see him,"

" you will understand when we keep Lucifer away from Rin,"

"I am still not convinced that this entire wedding, is not practice for Rin and Lucifer's wedding,"

"No this is just as important!"

"Still I need to ask you... why did you invite SHura and why did you make her the maid of honor?"

Rin simply smirked.

"After all, you have put her through the girl deserves it, secondly she would kill me if she didn't get to be the maid of honor, it was between this wedding and mine, and I don't want Iblis to hurt Shura, the third someone needs to keep you in line,"

Lucifer walked into the room looking a little less than happy. He immediately went over to Rin and hugged him.

"Well, it looks like someone finally got out of bed," Rin purred reading getting a small growl from Lucifer in response. "What's the matter grumpy,"

"They were mean to me and you let them," Lucifer whined.

"Aw I am sorry love but I had to get ready," Rin purrs snuggling into Lucifer. "But don't worry we can stay near each other during the wedding,"

____

After three hours of directing and redirecting, and fixing, and cleaning up, and fix, and food prep, the wedding had begun. Though short it was still meaningful for the couple, and relieving for Lucifer who knew of the repair the entire time. Rin spent most of the wedding with his eyes closed and just resting on Lucifer. It was a rather stressful day for him he deserved a nice nap, though the respective still had to go on. Lucifer nudges Rin awake before the final kiss indicated their claims on each other.

Lucifer kept Rin by his side at the reception, making sure Rin didn't pass out. Rin had been through a lot of stress and the couple didn't get much sleep the night before. Lucifer didn't stay for the after-party that ensued after Samael and Amaimon left their reception.

Iblis was in charge along with Shura who was already drunk, though bot of the firey women could handle any threat, especially when drunk, female demons could be scary as all of hell when they wanted to be.

Lucifer took Rin to their room as Rin was in no shape to handle any more conversation. When they arrived the first thing Lucifer did was place Rin on the bed. He let Rin all the sleep he needed. He got undressed and slipped into his robes, buy that point Rin had awoken once more, though he was still rather tired.

Lucifer smiled gently and brought Rin his night robes.

"Ug what happened," Rin yawned.

"You overworked yourself, you nearly slept through the entire wedding,"

Rin whined softly.

"I hope Mephisto and Amaimon didn't take it personally,"

"They didn't, besides it kept Mephisto's attention on Amaimon," Lucifer purred slipping into bed next to Rin.

"Sorry I wasn't awake to dance with you,"

"Oh it is quite alright," Lucifer purred. "Just promise we you won't get so worked up on our wedding day,"

"Alright, I promise," Rin says with a smile and a nod.

"I talked with Samael, and the rest of our siblings, they have agreed to help out with the wedding so you won't be doing any supervising the day of," Lucifer adds.

Rin purred happily. "Of course you planned ahead," Rin laid softly getting undressed.

Lucifer blushed softly and looked away, he knew how much Rin liked his privacy and he didn't want to get ton Rin's bad side at the moment.

Once undressed Rin threw the robe on and went to bed. Lucifer picked up Rin's clothes and folden them, setting them to the side to be washed. Then he settled in bed next to Rin and purred softly as he pulled Rin close. Rin nuzzled into him and sighed happily.

"I love you," Rin purred sleepily.

"I love you too," Lucifer purrs kissing Rin's forehead softly.


	28. ch 28

"So how much does it bother you that I am engaged to Lucifer?" Rin purred taunting the scientist who was close to bursting in rage.

Rin purred in delight at the sight of the scientist's suffering. Michael Gedōin was beyond furious at the sight of Lucifer's mark on the Nephilim's neck and the ring on his finger. Rin was rubbing it and devouring each glare and sneer he got in response. Was it bullying? Yes, but he is a demon so it is only expected.

"Ah, there you are Rin!" Iblis purred happily. "Are you ready for the bachelorette party tonight?"

"As I will ever be," Rin purred happily. The royal wedding was tomorrow and Rin was going to live out his last unmarried day like any bride to be. Though the marriage was mainly for tradition's sake it was a celebration of the new couple, who would give up that chance for, logic or reason? No one...

Well, maybe Micheal but no one cares about him or his stupid ideas. 

Lucifer entered the room and he picked Rin up and spun him around, then stopped and nuzzled into Rin's shoulder where his mark was, in this action, Lucifer reveals the dark mark Rin gave him, A shiny black and silver pentagram. Both pentagrams were unique but had a frim and commanding tone etched into them, both were the pentagrams of the highest classed demons, it was their pentagrams, Rin had Lucifer's embedded on his neck, and Lucifer had Ron's embedded on his neck. They shared a powerful bond, one that can't be broken.

"Well, you aren't going anywhere without giving me a kiss," Lucifer purred holding Rin closer, He let Rin's legs drop to the ground letting him stand on his own.

Rin pressed their lips together and Lucifer pushed into the kiss deepening it. Receiving a deep purr from Rin in response, causing Lucifer to smirk and press the kiss deeper. Once the passionate kiss was broken Lucifer turned his attention To Gedion.

"Everyone gets a day off work tomorrow, for the wedding, I expect you to be there was well," Lucifer commands.

The said scientist nodded and walked off calmly. Rin wiggles his way fo of Lucifer's arms and stands happily next to Iblis.

"Well we will be off, don't have too much fun without us,"

"I could never have fun without you," Lucifer purrs as he is dragged away by Samael.

The man had a bachelor party to get to.

____

The bridesmaids... or well groom maids spent the entirety party dressing up the groom and then playing games, and watching movies, a casual girls night, with mostly gays.

So one hell of a night. Shura drunkenly told stories of her experiences with Rin. Iblis had cards against humanity set up and she was playing against, Izumo and Sheimi. Their legendary battle of cursed and blursed was a whirlpool of daring emotions and wondrous quests on confusion.

Shima was stuffed in the closet soundly asleep, Hura may, or may not have slipped something in his drink. Rin sat on the couch talking with Iblis and being the judge for the game, Amaimon watched all fo them from afar.

"Hey we should do something," Rin said happily.

"Like what?" Iblis purred happily, tail waving softly in anticipation.

"Like dress up or something,"

Iblis gasped happily and the other girls in the room smirked as their gaze snapped over to Amaimon. The demon king hissed at them from his corner of the room.

"If you are somehow able to get Amaimon dressed up, I will let you dress me up," Rin says happily relaxation on the couch. The girls smirked and began to crawl over to the demon king who growled and got up on the mantle looking for ways to escape from the rabid pack of females.

"Amaimon get down from there," Iblis purrs with a cruel smirk.

"Get away from me," The demon king snarls pressing his thin frame against the wall trying to sink into the stone and disappear is from this situation.

___

After an hour of excruciating dress up, Amaimon was pouting on the couch dressed in a long tan floral dress with light pink flowers woven into his hair. He had a soft pale blush decorating his cheeks along with a deep pink eye shadow, he also had an abundance of small flowers and hearts drawn his face with pink eyeliner.

"Alright now it is your turn Rin," Iblis purred happily.

Amaimon smirked form the couch and purred in glee, now Rin was going to have to suffer as well! It was an act of sweet revenge for Amaimon... Well, it was until Rin walked into the room with his midnight ankle dress perfectly fitted around him, all he had to do was makeup and flowers...

Rin also brought a pair of Ink heels along with him, the girls got to work folwing flowers in his hair, applying bits and pieces of makeup, and brushing out his tail... by the end of it, Rin had a flower crown comprised of black and snow white roses, with a subtle blue eye shadow, a white lip gloss, and a soft blush.

Rin took one look in the mirror and nodded happily. "It looks amazing girls but you were missing one key aspect,"

"And what is that?" Izumo asked with a soft eye roll.

Rin ignited his flames and let them slip over his curved form, giving him an ethereal glow.

Iblis stared awestruck as Sheimi and Izumo tried to wrap their mind around it. How could Rin look so beautiful?! He was truly a queen. Amaimon's smirk fell when he saw Rin. He quickly went back to pouting.

"Well, it seems he has one-upped you even in this Amaimon," Iblis purred tauntingly at the already furious demon king.

"We got bored so we are bothering you now," Beelzebub announces entering the room.

Iblis growled at the intrusion, "and who said you were allowed to?" She snapped.

"The groom,"

"I brought beer for you take it as a peace offering," Astaroth adds sitting on the countertop.

"Fine," Iblis growls. The demon kings cheer happily and enter the small home where the party was hidden. Lucifer went over to Rin first and was studded.

Rin smiled softly and hugged Lucifer, "Now remember at midnight you have to leave,"

"I don't think I will want to leave," Lucifer purrs holding Rin closer. "You look beautiful Rin,"

"Thank you,"

The group merged together and they spent every minute cheerfully until the groom and his men had to leave. It was midnight after all and the other groom needed his sleep.

____

Rin tapped his foot nervously as brushed his hair, it was his wedding day and he was rather anxious. He was ready, but the anticipation was killing him. Iblis walked into the room and squealed with glee.

"Your dress! You look perfect!" Iblis purrs happily.

"Um thanks," Rin replies with a blush, his white flowing dress seemed to glow as he smiled, giving the maids in the room a wave of joy.

"Well the wedding preparations are running smoothly all we have to do now is wait," Samael purrs entering the room.

Rin smiles and turns to the demon king.

"Very good, now how many of the guests have arrived?" Rin asks, adjusting his skirt.

"Everyone is has arrived and checked in, the main floor of the venue is where the wedding will be taking place the first floor is where the common guests will be, the second floor is where the wedding will take place and where the reserved guests will be seated,"

"Thank you Samael," Rin replies with a smile.

"Alright get out it's girl time now," Shura says pushing Mephisto out of the room and out the door, which she promptly slams behind Mephisto.

"Now the wedding should be starting in the next ten minutes is everyone dressed and ready?"

___

This was it, the all to familiar cue played and Rin walked down the lisle praying to whatever gods that he didn't trip, his shiny heels were able to gain a good amount of traction but Rin wasn't used to walking in heels, and though the skirt of his dress wasn't touching the floor it was rather close.

Rin made it across the soft red carpet that was dazzled in flowers and he was safely on the raised platform where Lucifer was standing. Lucifer smiled happily at his soon to be husband. The ceremony went on as normal but Lucifer and Rin were tunned out. Until it reached the views.

Rin went first.

"Lucifer thought I may have been hesitant at first I am no longer scared. I love you ad I don't want anyone to get in the way of that. I will spend entirety by your side. Just don't kidnap my brother again,"

The last comment made the crowd chuckled softly along with Lucifer who shared a smile. Then it was the demon kings Turn.

"Rin, I have spent thousands of years waiting for you, from the moment I saw you I knew you were special, not only to me but to everyone. I will gladly serve you and provide you only the finest comforts, just as long as you stay by me... I also promise not to kidnap your brother... as long as he doesn't try to shoot me,"

Once the crowd quieted the final verses were spoken, "You may now kiss,"

The couple purred into the deep kiss as a wave of magic spiraled around them revealing waves of passion and love. Their marks began to glow as the two began purred and deepened the kiss. The roar of the crowd died down and so did the kiss.

The couple escorted each other to the reception where stories and alcohol like were shared. Rin spent his time by Lucifer's side. Only moving away from him once to talk with Yukio. Though Yukio was the one to escort Rin back to Lucifer.

The air was tense with anticipation as Rin walked up to Lucifer with Yukio by his side. The crowd went silent as the view the scene. "Here is your husband back he wandered off and started bothering me," Yukio says nudging Rin closer to Lucifer.

"I am not some object," Rin growled at Yukio. "Oh thanks, I was looking for that," Lucifer replies happily hugging Rin.

"You are both assholes,"

"Well, at least you want to fuck me,"

Rin's icy cold penetrating glare shot through Lucifer as the crowd began bustling with laughter.

"Mephisto do you happen to have my Kurikara with you?" Rin purred darkly. Lucifer froze at the question and Mephisto smirked wickedly.

"In fact I do,"

Lucifer set Rin down on the ground and took off running.

Rin let his flames slip over the polished blade as he chased after Lucifer. The demon king ran through the halls and made his way out of the building. Rin blindly chased after him and scanned the landscape. He forgot to look behind him and was swooped up by Lucifer who kept the fallen sword blade under his foot when it fell to the ground. Then he happily skipped with Rin inside.

Soon the flaming groom dressed in white calmed and the wedding went on normally, then the grooms left for their honeymoon.

"I think that was the most entertaining wedding I have been to," Samael purred in delight as the white car drove away.

___

The royal couple was once again dressed in their nightly robes. Wrapped in each other's warm embrace the snuggled up together, tails intertwined and lips pressed together. Their purrs echoed through the darkroom. I love you Rin," Lucifer purred softly brushing his claws Through Rin's hair.

"I love you too,"

Rin's tail squirmed softly and was squeezed gently by Lucifer's tail. Lucifer gasped softly.

"Rin can you please stop moving your tail so much," Lucifer whimpered softly.

Rin nodded and blushed. "Sorry, my tail wags when I am happy and I haven't really down this before,"

"I don't mind it per se it just harder to think,"

"Why? I thought I was always on your mind, surely I can't be that hard to think about," Rin teased.

"Getting you off my mind is the hard part," Lucifer Purrs snuggling Rin's hair softly.

"Well let's just enjoy tonight


	29. Chapter 29

Rin sat in bed growling at Lucifer who was smirking happily standing next to the bed.

"Don't. Touch. My. Wings," Rin growled spitting fire at his mate.

"How about no?" Lucifer purrs. "Besides you shouldn't have left them out," Lucifer purrs teasingly.

"I was asleep jackass!" Rin growls blushing like a mess.

"Well, how is that my problem? Besides you weren't waking up,"

Lucifer smirks and begins to walk to the door then Rin throws a pillow at the demon king only to get it caught and thrown back at him.

"Now get dressed we have worlds to run,"

"Bitch," Rin snarled getting out of bed and snapping his clothes on.

"Aw, are you mad love?" Lucifer purrs taunting the Nephilim which is agreeably a bad idea for anyone to do.

Rin pounces on Lucifer trapping him to the floor. Rin snarls at the demon king who smirks and grabs Rin's tail, a single stroke makes Rin's legs give out and melt into Lucifer.

"You should stop leaving your tail out like that, it is making it to easy to defuse you,"

"You are mean," Rin whined pouting as Lucifer let go of his tail.

"We have a world to run love," Lucifer purrs standing up. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah yeah," Rin huffs standing up.

The two walks out of their room and Rin keeps his newly fully feathered wings under his cape, out of sight from anyone who it may surprise. After attending to their royal duties they go to Egyn who inspects the wings making sure everything is growing in as it should.

"So Lucifer was telling me about some spikes?" Egyn asks.

"Ah yes," Rin replies letting black sharp plates slid out from his elbows and along his back giving him a proper demon aesthetic.

"Wow," Egyn coos softly. "Those are new,"

"I was wondering if you could do some tests on them, I also think they might be venomous seeing as the scratches he gave me still hurt," Lucifer whined rubbing the back of his hand.

"I will have to take samples to measure that is that ok with the two of you," Egyn adds.

Rin nods softly.

"Alright just be careful they are rather sensitive," Rin murmured as Egyn took out a scalpel. Lucifer snuggled up to Rin as Egyn collected his samples.

Rin yelped softly as Egyn pressed too hard on one of the scales, Lucifer purred softly to soothe the Nephilim who purred in response to the action. After a few more careful scrapes Rin puts his scales away and melts into Lucifer who happily picks up his husband.

"Thank you Egyn," Lucifer says happily walking out of the lab.

"How are you feeling," Lucifer asks his mates calmly.

Rin bites his tongue and stays silent.

"Rin don't be like that," Lucifer growled softly at his ignoring mate. "I am sorry it hurt but it was necessary,"

Rin simply closed his eyes not even giving Lucifer a glare in response.

"Fine then," Lucifer growls bitterly as he continues his walk to their room.

He felt tempted to drop Rin but he didn't and instead held him closer. He was mad but he could never hurt Rin. Once the pair was in their room Lucifer threw Rin on the bed and went to go shower. Rin snuggled up in the blanket and began scheming.

Lucifer could sense the malicious intent seeping off his mate, he went to confront Rin about it. It wasn't Lucifer's fault they needed to do tests. So why was Rin mad at him? There was no good reason for Rin to be mad, after all, Rin needed to stop taking out his anger on Lucifer. It is not healthy and Lucifer was getting tired of it.

"Rin we need to talk, I don't appreciate how you have been taking all of your anger out on me and..." Lucifer begins as he scans the room fr Rin.... but there is no Rin. Fear rips through as his mind flashes to the worst possible scenarios. Rin left him.

No after all this time, after all this work, countless hours spent together and he just left?! A dark growl buried in Lucifer's chest rose to the surface as he searched for his mate. His demonic instinct clicked into pace as he sniffed for his mate. He would track Rin to the end of the world if he had to.

Rin was his mate, his darling little mate. He couldn't let Rin getaway, they were marked, they were bound for infinitely. Rin had to stay with him, he had to, he promised to never leave Lucifer. Oddly the scent in the room was still fresh and strong, oddly strong.

This confused Lucifer and he got on all fours getting ready to search the entire room for Rin but forgetting to look up. Rin pounced on him from behind and pinned him to the floor and grabbed a hold of his tail. Lucifer snarled at Rin then he stopped when he recognized the scent.

His heart fluttered but then he realized what Rin was doing.

"When I get out of here you are going to pay for his," Lucifer snarls.

"If," Rin adds with a smirk as he softly strokes Lucifer's tail, causing the elder demon to melt at the touch.

"You won't be walking for days," Lucifer growls in a dark promise.

"Oh? What makes you so sure your self?" Rin purrs teasingly.

Lucifer moaned softly as Rin softly dragged his claws along the blonde tail. Lucifer's claws sharpened as he dragged across the floor making the wood splinter and shriek.

Rin yanked the tail softly playfully sending burning spikes of pain through Lucifer who yelped at the action.

"Bad Lucifer," Rin scolds happily. "No ruining the floor,"

Lucifer glared at Rin with an unmeasurable furry. "I hope this will be worth it," Lucifer purred with a cruel and devious smile.

"Oh well that depends, if what you are planning doesn't change, then I might as well just have to get in all the punishment I can,"

"Oh, so you consider this discipline?" Lucifer laughed at the thought.

"More of revenge but something along the lines of punishment, yes, I prefer Karama. It is more fitting," Rin purred hiding his tail around his waist, out of Lucifer's reach.

"Well then show me what all you can do," Lucifer purred challenging his mate, oh how sweet his revenge will be. His dearly beloved would reget scaring him as he did.

"I am not falling for that," Rin scoffed laying down on Lucifer. "I think I will just keep you here for a bit to think over your prior actions today."

"So you aren't mad about the samples?" Lucifer asked trying to ignite a flame in Rin, he wanted to draw his demon out. The demon side was rather fun to play with, of course, Lucifer loved all of Rin, but he missed the demon side. It had been a while since the two beings played, and Lucifer wanted to play.

"No, I know those were necessary," Rin scoffs letting his guard slip down to far. Lucifer quickly flipped their positions now Rin was the one at his mercy. Rin's eyes glittered with excitement and his tail came undone around his waist and waved happily. Lucifer was surprised at the actions.

"What game are you playing?" Lucifer purred in wonder.

"Lucifer I was never mad, but playing with you has become so hard, we never have time anymore and you never deliver," The demon coos eyes losing all humanity.

"Well if you wanted to play you could have just told me," Lucifer purred softly letting the smaller being get up and off of the floor.

"But I want to do things differently this time," The demonic voice cooed as Lucifer stood meeting the glowing eyes of his mate.

"What did you have in mind?" Lucifer purred. The smaller demon pounced on Lucifer and threw him on to the bed only to crawl on top of him.

"And what makes you think you can top me?" Lucifer scoffs.

The demon growls slicing the elder demon, he looked softly down at the clothes then he met Lucifer's eye, looking for consent. Lucifer nodded and the demon smiled wickedly. Demon Rin wasted no time ripping Lucifer's clothes off and tossing them across the room.

"Hey, those aren't cheap," Lucifer barks.

"Quiet," The demon snaps bringing a smile to Lucifer's lips.

"So demanding, why do listen to you again?" Lucifer teased, getting the demon to snap: putting his fangs around Lucifer's throat, and growling softly making the elder demon purr in submission.

"Right sorry,"

"And since you can't be quiet," Demonic rin adds slipping his fangs into Lucifer's shoulder making Lucifer gasp in pain and purr at the contact, Rin had bitten around his pentagram, igniting it ever so softly just so it created enough pleasure to warm Lucifer but not enough to shelter the pain, leaving Lucifer on an edge.

"Please," Lucifer begged. Bringing waves of joy to Rin who craved his mates cries.

"Please what?"

"Stop," Lucifer whimpered as it slowly became too much for him.

"I don't think I will," Rin purred in delight digging his fangs I deeper increasing both the pleasure in the pain.

Thousands of cures laid on Lucifer's tongue but he couldn't speak them over the wave of sensation dragging him down, and keeping him from breathing.

"Please," Lucufre begged with a whine.

"Fine," Rin purred removing his fangs from the pentagram.

"Now stay," Rin commanded getting off of Lucifer who sunk into the bed catching his breath, his shoulder stung and burned as it healed. He was already breathless and Rin hadn't even begun.

___

After hours of reckless and rough play, the room was torn, and the demons were panting in the after wash of the experience. Rin laid silently next to Lucifer who smiled down at him.

"That was fun we should do it again sometime," Lucifer purred dragging his mate closer to him, but his happy aura was quickly washed away when he found tear streaks across Rin's face.

"What's the wrong dearest?" Lucifer purred softly nuzzling into Rin trying his best to rid him of pain and remorse.

"You aren't pregnant," Rin mummers softly, his demonic mind was still in control, and yet, he was so sad, or more disappointed.

"What?" Lucifer asks softly.

"I didn't get you pregnant," Rin whimpers sadly, he felt like a failure. He was unable to create a spawn with Lucifer.

"You want kids?" Lucifer asked happily tail waving softly at the idea of pups.

"Yes," Rin admitted softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucifer questioned.

"I... I was afraid you wouldn't want them,"

"Oh Rin, I was just waiting for you to come to me, if you so desire I will give you as may kids as you want," Lucifer purrs softly brushing Rin's tears away.

"Really?" Rin asks hopefully.

"Of course, I will give you as many pups as you so desire just say the word,"

"Do it," Rin barks in command.

"yes your highness," Lucifer purrs pinning Rin to the bed.

___

Their combined purrs filled the dark empty room. Lucifer dragged his claws over Rin's exposed stomach softly, the Nehplim was already lost in sleep, but Lucifer couldn't seem to close his eyes. He felt them, the pups. Rin was pregnant he could feel it, he was carrying their children.

It brought him waves of joy just thinking about it. Children running around and playing, carrying on their power and great legacy, Lucifer would raise them alongside Rin into the perfect leaders. Lucifer smiled at the thought. Raising kids with Rin, building their empire. Lucifer couldn't think of anything better. It didn't matter what others thought, their opinions were irrelevant.

What only matter was Rin and Lucifer.

He pounders what they may look like, and who would they take after? Lucifer wanted them to Have Rin's shining sapphire eyes and his softly delicate hair. The kids were bound to be powerful as well. Oh, how wonderful they would be...


	30. Chapter 30

Rin shifted softly to his side. He felt so tired for some odd reason. Then he felt a slicing pain in his too much, this was more than hunger. He draped his hand over his stomach and felt magic, a demon heart...

He quickly shook Lucifer away who sleepily growled at him. "Lucifer this is very important," Rin whimpered softly.

"Hm? WHats wrong?" Lucifer asks sleepily.

"I think... I think I might be pregnant,"

"Oh no," Lucifer swore softly.

"What did you do to me," Rin growled.

"This is... there is no way... Are you sure?"

"How the hell did you get me pregnant?!" Rin shrieked at the demon who flinched at the horrifying glare in the maternal demon's eyes. Lucifer stumbled backward and quickly reached for the door, not giving Rin a second glance was he speed through the doors in fear. This fire anger through Rin and he got on all fours and Ran after his terrified mate.

"Iblis help he has gone feral," Lucifer cried hiding behind the flaming demon queen.

One look into his eyes and she understood.

"You got him pregnant?" She growled grabbing his ear. "WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!"

"Why is everyone screaming?" Egyn asks arriving at the group with Beelzebub as back up.

"This jackass got Rin pregnant, without my permission,"

"I don't need your damn permission," Lucifer growled softly, getting a punched response.

"Now, Iblis you know it is all up to the mother of the children what to do with the Father, so keep him alive for Rin," Egyn adds.

"I am not mad enough to have him killed, but I am pissed enough to keep him alive," Rin growled before collapsing to the floor.

"Rin?!" Lucifer cried as his mate fell, only to be caught by Mephisto.

"I came as soon as Iblis gave me the signal, I will get an explanation later, but first we need to make sure Rin is in good health," Mephisto begins.

"alright just be careful with him, he is carrying," Egyn explains.

"He is what?" Mephisto asks softly.

"Pregnant," Egyn replies simply.

"Lucifer you are dead," Mpehsito growls.

"Yeah everyone has already gone over this with me," Lucifer growled.

Mephisto walked into the polished lab and whined at the light.

Lucifer merely scoffed. "I don't judge how you dress and decorate your builds so don't judge mine,"

"I wasn't judging, it is just a bit bright," Samael replies holding Rin closer.

Egyn brought the group to a small room off to the side of the lab and instructed Samael to palace Rin on the small white bed.

"Alright, we need to get his vitals and some blood testing done. We learned our lesson with Yuri, Rin may need to get him on supplements to help him grow the children.

"How much do you know about the Nephilims of their category?" Samael asked.

"Well nothing, we haven't done much research on 3/4th Nephilims... and Rin may not even be half-human anymore seeing as he has inherited all fo Father's power. No demons that we know of were ever born so this new for us as well.

"And we thought half-demon kids were a handful," Iblis sighed. "This is going to take more than a single parent to raise,"

"Well first we need to find out fast they are growing, why Rin has passed out, and how many children he could be having.

"Why did you use the plural in that sentence?" Lucifer asks softly.

"The twin gene is hereditary so for all we know Rin could be having twins, and seeing as when demon kin forms it forms in groups this could easily be more than one,"

Lucifer sighed softly, and he leaned against the wall. "More than one?"

"Yes,"

"More than one," Lucifer repeats trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Yeah about that why is Rin pregnant in the first place?" Samael growled.

"Last night demon Rin and I were playing at the topic came up... to be honest, I thought it was just a dream until this morning,"

"About that, you guys play loud," Egyn whines. "It is scary to wake up in the middle of the night only to hear growling and snarling coming from your room,"

"Egyn sweetie trust me those sounds are better than what you could be hearing," Iblis giggled.

"Getting back on topic WHY THE HELL DID YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO GET RIN PREGNANT,"

"We wanted kids so we made them jackass," Lucifer snaps back.

"Hey no need for name-calling," Egyn adds softly.

"Yeah dumbass," Beelzebub adds getting glares from all the demons in the room.

The shouts got a soft growl from the sleeping Rin.

"We should let him get rest, he has been through a lot this morning,"

Lucifer sat Next to Rin and Samael stood next to Lucifer. Egyn got the vails ready and Iblis left with Beelzebub.

___

Rin awoke with a yawn, "Hello love," Lucifer purred softly.

"Hm? Lucifer where am I?" Rin questioned sitting up. Only to be flushed with a wave of nausea and dizziness.

"You collapsed," Lucifrepurrs softly keeping his mate calmed.

"Lucifer was a stupid idiot and he stressed you out and he won't let me do an ultrasound,"

"I use x-ray better than any machine theses are my children and I don't trust machines around them., not this early in their lives. Second, stupid idiot is redundant go back to middle school,"

"What every," Egyn barks in response.

"Lucifer please let him od what he needs, this is new for everyone here,"

"Fine but I will be outside if you need anything," Lucifer purred softly exiting the room.

"And no using you x-ray vision, I don't need you messing up my scans,"

"Fine," Lucifer growled, pouting. Samael exiting the room as well to comfort Lucifer.

"I am here to help the two fo you through anything you know that right?"

"Bullshit you just want to be their godfather,"

"That is just a bonus,"

"Being their godfather means no testing on them,"

"I am not the one who tests on children,"

"Anymore,"

"Ok well, that was once,"

"So, it was 'just a phase?'"

"Yes," Samael growled softly.

A snarl ripped through the air as Egyn opened the door to share his findings with the Father.

"What has gotten him so upset?" Samael asked as Rin continued to growl.

"The results,"

The color drained from Lucifer's face when he heard those words.

"Are they that bad?"

"They aren't bad, just they won't be fun to deliver,"

"Oh is it twins?!" Samael cooed happily.

"No," Egyn said simply. "It's triplets,"

___

"I am going to kill him," RIn growled as Iblis stood by his side giving him all the comfort she could.

"I will do it for you, though at the price of being one of their godmothers,"

"Ok, You, Yukio, and Samael," Rin sighs. "I just... do you think Lucifer will take the news well?"

___

"Three?" Lucifer asks happily, tail waving happily. "Three babies?!"

"Yes, three,"

Lucifer snapped into the room and hugs his mate. "Wait no am I hugging you to hard?" Lucifer asked softly being courteous of his mate's frail torso.

"No, Lucifer I am ok," Rin purrs. "So you are ok with all of this?"

"Of course, three kids... who would have thought?" Lucifer purred softly cupping Rin's cheek.

"Now this is the only kids you are getting," Rin growled in warning.

"I can live with three," Lucifer purrs softly. "Though what do you think Yukio will do?"

"We can just.. Not tell him until the babies are born,"

"Maybe," Lucifer purrs sitting next to Rin.

"Though you are going to be on bed rest until they are born,"

"Fine but you have to take care of me,"

"Oh I will take care of you," Lucifer purred tracing his claws across Rin's body fishing out purrs from his small mate.

"For the love of my innocence stop!" Beelzebub squealed sadly.

"No, keep the sin coming," Iblis purr happily taking many pictures.

Rin smirks and begins a kiss witch quickly progresses.

"Now careful don't get me pregnant with more kids,"

"Oh? Why not?" Lucifer purred happily.

"Do you want more kids?"

"That depends on how much can you hold?"

"More than you can give me,"

"Do you want to test that?"

"That depends, how hard are you going to go?"

"For the LOVE OF ALL THE THINGS DEMONIC STOP"

"NEVER STOP!" Iblis screamed in joy as Beezlebub writhed in single agony.

___

"How are you feeling, love?" Lucifer purrs softly.

"I am feeling a bit sick, how much longer?"

"The c section is tomorrow and the babies will be put on life support," Lucifer purrs softly.

"How long has it even been?"

"The babies are growing much faster than normal and you are growing weaker," Lucifer says softly. "Do you need any water or anything?"

"I don't know," Rin numbles getting lost in the soft colors of the room. He had been kept in the dark, lost in a dream. He was asleep for most of his pregnancy and this was the first time in weeks that he was in full light.

Lucifer summoned an iced glass over water and sat next to Rin.

"Here, dove, please sit up," Lucifer purred handling the glass carefully.

Rin sat up and tilted his head back, Lucifer put his gloved hand behind Rin's neck and supported it as Lucifer tilted the glass and poured in into Rin's mouth. Rin gaged softly at first but drank the cool liquid with little to no problem.

"Get all the rest you need love, you have a big day tomorrow,"

___

"Rin, once you are out of this room what are you planning on doing first?" Samael asks as Rin sits in the room ready for the procedure.

"I am going to name the kids, and see them... but after that... hell, I still need to tell Yukio about this. Wait! Where is Kuro?!"

"Rin I have been taking care of Kuro, I already explained everything to him. All you need to do is rest and not die,"

"Thanks," Rin laughs. "Samael if someone doesn't make it out,"

"Don't" Mephisto growls softly. "No one is going to be lost from this. So don't even let your mind go there. Just stay strong for this and I will spoil my godchild rotten,"

"If you do that then you can keep them," Rin sighed happily.

"Really?" Mephisto purred happily.

"No,"

"Aw,"

"Alright, Samael, get out," Egyn barked.

"That was rather rude," Samael growled standing up.

"Please get out,"

"Fine,"

"Weebabo," Egyn growls as he slams the door behind Samael.

"Alright, are you ready?"

Ris smiled softly and nodded. "Yes,"

___

Rin awoke to the soft chirping of a bird and a gentle beam of sunlight. Rin groaned softly as he turned onto his side.

"It is alright dear, just relax," Lucifer purred from the other side of the room.

"Lucifer why are you so far away?" Rin whimpered softly sitting up and reaching out for his mate.

"Careful you don't want to wake them," Lucifer purrs as he sits next to his mate.

Rin hazily opened his eyes and he set his head on Lucifer's shoulder.

"You smell weird," Rin whined softly adjusting himself so he was more draped over his mate.

"Ah, you smell them," Lucifer purred softly.

"Who is them?" Rin growled softly getting a soft whine from the bundle in Lucifer's arms. Then it clicked. Rin's eyes widen softly and he gasped.

"The other two are in the crib, you were sleeping for the entire day and they seemed unhappy so I moved them into here," Lucifer explained.

"Can I... can I hold them?"

"Of course, here she has wanted the most affection," Lucifer says handing the small bundle to Rin who gladly accepts it and rocks it softly.

Lucifer lifts the other two up with his magic and he brings them over to the bed and lays them down next to Rin.

"The other two are boys and from what we can tell identical twins as well,"

"How is that possible?" Rin asks softly.

"I don't know, these children really shouldn't be possible but yet, here they are,"

"So... have you thought of names yet?" Rin asks.

"I have a list," Lucifer purrs happily, his tail wagging in excitement as he brings out a list.

"I think I like, Calcum, Farrah, and Abner,"

"I think those names are wonderful... also, just a heads up Samael, Iblis and Yukio have been asking to see them,"

"These are not their kids, I don't care what they want,"

"I love it when you are stubborn," Lucifer purred igniting a kiss. But, it is abruptly broken by the cries of their new daughter.

"What is wrong drawing?" Rin cooed softly getting a small coo of happiness from the baby.

"Rin I am going to test something if it is alright with you," Lucifer purrs.

"Alright just be careful,"

Lucifer laid his head on Rin's shoulder and looked down at the small Nephilim bundled in Rin's arms. Then he kissed Rin's neck softly sand got a whine in protest from their daughter.

"I knew it she is jealous,"


	31. ch 31

Mephisto burst into the room happily and he went to see the children, he was quickly followed by Iblis and Yukio.

But they were surprised to find Lucifer pouting at the end of the bed with Rin sitting at the front.

"What is going on here?"

"That little witch is jealous that I love my husband and Rin got onto me for it!"

"Frist of all that is your daughter you are talking about and you are a grown adult, so act like it,"

"She doesn't let you kissing Rin? That is my goddaughter I am calling claims," Mephisto laughed

"Just tell her with you won't you that will solve everything,"

"Lucifer! That is your daughter you are talking about," Rin growled.

"Well, she is being a bitch,"

The small bundle growled at the father and everybody but Lucifer began to laugh.

The said small bundle reaches up to Rin and giggles, and coos happily. Rin laughs softly and kisses the baby's forehead. Making Lucifer burn with jealousy.

"Hey I haven't seen Calcum or Abner, move or even make noise," Rin said softly. "Are they still awake?"

The soft mentions of them brought the two baby boys back into reality and they began giggling when Rin looked over at them, only making Lucifer more jealous. Rin stuck his tongue out at the two boys and they began bustling with laughter witch made their dad smile. While Lucifer was still being Mr, mc grumpy face.

"Aw is the poor little Luci lonely?" Rin purred teasingly getting a cold glare from his mate.

"If I knew you were going to gang up on me and be mean, I wouldn't have made kids,"

"I am just teasing Lucifer. Come here, I think I know how to make her like you more," Rin purred patting the empty spot beside him. Lucifer wanted no time snuggling up to his mate and living every second of the embrace.

"Here you hold here and I will get them," Rin says happily using his flames to lift the boys from the bed and over to his arms. Once the entire family was together Rin curled his tail around Lucifer and they both shared a harmonized purr that the small babies tried their hardest to match.

"Aww," Iblis cooed softly as Samael took pictures.

"So rock paper scissors for the other two," Yukio said turning his attention to Iblis.

"I was thinking of flipping a coin," Iblis replies simply not backing down from the challenge Yukio presented.

"Samael is known to manipulate coin tosses for his gain, besides if it truly is unmanipulated then what means shall we measure it? We will have to test the coin to make sure the chances are truly 50/50 and even then shall we measure best of three or by the first round?"

"Ok since you are making this over-complicated I am assigning them to you. Yukio you get Abner, and Iblis you get Calcum,"

"Or that could happen," Yukio adds softly.

"How upset do you think Egyn will be that he isn't a godparent?"

"But he is, he is dating Iblis after all so once they finally get married then he will be the godfather alongside Iblis,"

"Speaking of which how is everything going with Armumahel, Yukio?"

"Good, they are a bit possessive but that comes with demons,"

"Yeah, training them can take a while but I know you are up for the task,"

"But remember our deal you have to be the best man at my wedding,"

"I will be there as long as you get married,"

"Hey no, this my hair not yours," Lucifer said pulling his head away from the killer baby trying to steal his hair.

"Need some help?' Rin giggles at the sight.

"Why is she so interested in stealing my hair?"

"She just wants to feel you, get to know you,"

"Fine, but she better not rip it out," Lucifer sighed giving it and letting the baby grab his hair. She cooed happily and her small fragile tail shook softly with joy. The happily gurgles and expression from the bundle gave Lucifer an indescribable joy and pride.

"For something so small and fragile it sure seems to have quite an effect on him," Mephisto purred softly to Iblis.

"Just like Rin," The fire queen replied with a reminiscent smile.

"So when do we get to hold our godchildren?"

"When I let you impolite brat," Rin barked playfully at his impatient younger brother.

"I just got her to like me and now you want me to give her away?" Lucifer whined.

"Just a few minutes ago you were more than willing to hand her over to Samael forever but now that she likes your hair you can't let go of her for a few minutes?"

"Yes,"

"You can live with letting Samael hold her, he is her godfather after all,"

"Fine," Lucifer growled. "But if you make her cry I will hurt you,"

Samael happily accepted the small bundle and purred happily at her. She squealed in confusing and grabbed his scarf to try and find any scent, he was someone else, someone new, she did not know who he was.

She quickly grew fussy as she did not like this new scent and Samael handed her back to Rin.

"I guess she doesn't like you,"

"I think she goes by scent and you are a new scent, she hasn't smelled you before so it confusing for her. So you all should come over and let them smell you before you can hold them," Rin explained to the other demons in the room.

Now, Rin was holding all three children and they were all grabbing at his hair and clothes. "Ok Lucifer it is your turn with the boys," Rin growls having enough of being pulled in three directions.

The baby boys sniffled softly but other than that they stayed silent.

"I don't think they like me,"

\---

After a few hours of getting them used to the scents of their godparents, it was feeding time. Calcium and Abner were easy, Farrah was more stubborn, she truly did take after Rin.

"Please just eat you need food,"

She whined in protest and pushed the bottle away.

"You were crying earlier, I know you are hungry why aren't you eat," Rin cried softly growing as he failed to feeds his daughter. The baby saw the look of Disaponiment and reget written on her father's face and her broken cries filled the air.

Rin saw the reaction and nodded softly to himself. He picked up his daughter and the bottle. "Are you going to eat now?"

The baby sniffled and nodded taking the bottle happily.

"So she listens to you but not me?" Lucifer scoffed.

"That is because she likes me more than you," Rin purred happily.

"Yeah, whatever... should we introduce them to the rest of our family?"

"Sure,"

Lucifer opened the door and nodded to the rest fo the demon kings who walked into the room, Shiemi and Armumahel were there was well. They all wanted to see the new babies. For the first hour, they sat and talked letting the babies getting used to their scents.

Then Amaimon got to hold Farrah, she just stared at him and he stared back.

"Is there a button or something I can press to make this thing do something?" Amaimon asked blankly.

"No Amiamon there is no button to make the baby cry and move. It is not a robot, it is a baby,"

"Is it alive? It is not moving or making noise? Is this even real?"

Farrah whined insult and tried to bat at his face with her little arms. She may not be strong but she had sharp claws. Amaimon quickly handed in back, but Farrah was not done. She lit up in flames and snarled at Amaimon, who flinched and hid behind Samael.

Farrah tried to crawl out of her father's arms in pursuit of Amaimon, making Lucifer chuckle. Rin simply sighed and smiled at his murderous daughter.

"Now look what you did you got her all riled up," Rin sighed taking Farrah from Lucifer. But once Lucifer let go Farrah had disappeared.

The couple looked around for their daughter and heard a sharp snarl from down the hall.

"Oh no she learned how to teleport outside the room," Lucifer whined standing up.

"I told you we would have to baby-proofed everything until they are old enough to not eat everything,"

"Oh, this is going to fun," Samael purred as he went with Lucifer to collect the demon child.

"Since when could she teleport?!" Yukio screamed.

"She just kinda learned on her own. I put her on the other side of the bed, I was trying to get her to learn how to crawl but hse just teleported,"

"Upgrades," Iblis stated simply.

"Well, this child is going to be interesting,"

__

Lucifer ran after his daughter as Samael struggled to keep up. "Farrah please stop" Lucifer growled as his daughter teleported once more.

"commander do you need help," Homare asks arriving at Lucifer's side. "Yes, get everyone to search for Farrah, she is being rather disobedient,"

The angry growls echo through halls. Dangerously close to the outside. Lucifer ran to the deck and he caught up to Farrah before she crawled over the edge.

He swooped her up and held her close, he purred softly to calm her. She returned the purr and snuggled up to him.

"Don't od that again you scared me," Lucifer whined softly taking a few breaths to calm himself. Once calm, Lucifer teleported back to his room.

"I think it is about time we visit the capital," Lucifer said sitting down next to Rin. By this point, most everyone has left and Samael was in the room breathless as Rin laughed at him. "You are not good at running, are you?"

"That little demon spawn of yours is a pain," Samael growls.

"Yeah, she takes after you," Rin says with an overly proud smirk.

"She is truly stubborn like you," Lucifer sighs. "Man, it has been a day,"

"But, It is only 3 pm,"

Lucifer blissfully ignored his husband and lays down on his shoulder and he cuddled up with Rinpulling a blanket over them to seal the deal.

"Get out Samael," Lucifer ordered sleepily as he turned off the lights.

___

"What do you mean he is asleep? He has yet to introduce everyone to the children!" Egyn barked.

"There was little I could do to stop him!" Samael replies.

"Now what are we going to tell them?!"

"We could try to wake them up?" Iblis suggests softly.

"Yeah go for that see how far it gets you," Egyn scoffs.

"What if we introduced the kids?" Samael asks.

___

Samael snuck into the pitch-black room without an ounce of sound. He crept across the cold barren floors, making his way silently over to the babies between Lucifer and Rin.

He reached out his gloved hands and he softly moved them around the sleeping bundle in the middle, but something quickly grabbed his wrists in a crushing force that broke his wrists as they collided.

"Samael what do you think you are doing?"

The king of space and time was flung across the room like a rag doll, his spine cracked on impacts and the light flickered on but faded off in a quick moment, the only thing lighting the rooms were the eerie glow from the king of light's eyes are his mates piercing sapphire eyes.

Egyn's soft knock on the door took the couple's attention off Samael and it put it on the door. 'Not getting an answer Egyn opened the door.

"Lucifer you promised to show the children to everyone remember?" Egyn asked nervously.

"Ah, yes," Lucifer replies simply. "Rin would you want to help me introduce the children to everyone?"

"Sure, someone has to keep them in control,"

Rin scooped up the Farrah, and Abner while Lucifer got Calcum. The couple walked to their platform and slowly the members of the Illuminati came seeping into the room.

Then Lucifer begins his speech. Only to be interrupted by the babbling and happy squeals of his sons and daughter. Lucifer gave them a small glance before returning to his speech. Then Farrah squealed again and Rin shushed her softly. She quickly became quiet.

Lucifer was able to finish his speech with no interruptions. After a small reception was held and everyone was able to give their gifts.

Shima approached the family with a smile.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Shima asks nervously

Rin's glared froze over Shima, sending rivest of fear and pain through him, the stone-cold glare sent his tail spasming out of control. A wave of caution and fear rolled over the room as Rin focused his gaze onto the demon king.

It only took one simple word.

"Attack,"

Then the two male offsprings he had produced burst into flames and rushed toward the king of space and time, in fear Shima ran away out of harm's reach. Rin's cold demner broke as he burst into laughter.

"Seriously Rin they aren't even a day old," Lucifer growled picking up his sons.

"I didn't think they would attack besides they still scared the shit out of Shima,"

The small demons began wailing, being out of their "mother's" arms. Lucifer returned the babies to Rin, promptly they quieted down and started cooing and laughing happily instead.

"That still wasn't nice,"

"Well, he deserved it,"

With a sigh, Lucifer nodded softly to the pilots.

"We should be getting back to our room, the ship is about to touch down in the capital. It would be best if we found a way to brace ourselves," Lucifer purrs leading the family to their room.

___

Rin sat down In Lucifer's lap and kissed him gently as he set their children in their cribs.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Lucifer asked. Getting a nod from Rin in response, Lucifer deepened the kiss and flipped Rin onto the bed.

Breaking the kiss, Lucifer went over to Rin's mark and bit the skin lighting igniting the pentagram sending deep purrs through Rin.

"Sadly at this moment, it would be improper to mate. But I can still warm us up," Lucifer purrs sucking on the nape of Rin's neck, leaving a trail of red love marks across his pale skin getting a wave of soft moans in response. The babies chime in making noises and start cooing happily.

"I guess we can't do this in the room with them," Rin sighs sadly.

"We could just be quieter, though that would be less fun, I like hearing all the wonderful noises you make," Lucifer purrs seductively tracing his claws along Rin's jawline.

This action got a small whimper from Rin in response, making Lucifer fear the worst. "Did I press too hard?" Lucifer cooed sadly.

"No, it's just. It has been so long since you did that,"

"Too long it seems," Lucifer sighed softly. "Well, I guess I will have to work on that then,"

The countdown for landing began and Lucifer and Rin cuddled up together.

"I wonder, how much has changed,"

"We can go see all of that in the morning, but tonight you are mine Okumura," Lucifer purrs happily.

___

The ship touched down and the family was the first to exist.

"Egyn can I trust you took to look after everyone until their godparents arrive?" Lucifer asks. Egyn gave a sound nod and Kuro jumped and landed softly on his shoulder.

"There is no need to worry your highness I will ensure they are safe" Kuro purrs with pride, making Rin smile.

Lucifer snapped the pair into their room and he set Rin on the bed. "So where were we love?"

"I believe we were deciding clothes are necessary for this,"

"Oh? I think weren't that far, you are far to impatient love," Lucifer purrs sliding his knee between Rin's thighs.

"We can both agree we do not need more pups... seeing as they ruined the months of progress I had on prepping your body for mating season. I suppose I will have to just have to make up for all the lost progress this few coming months, I apologize in advance, I will have to be less gentle than I have been in the past,"

"Yeah about that, I was thinking we could switch a few things up,"

"Oh?' Lucire purred in curiosity at the request.

"I never liked pain but you don't seem to mind it as much as I do, I was thinking that we could play with some toys while we're already changing things up,"

___

Rin woke to a sharp pain at his tail bone.

"Good morning love, are you feeling alright?" Lucifer purred softly kissing Rin's forehead.

"Yeah, but my tail hurts,"

"Where?" Lucifer asks picking up the snow-white appendage.

"Right next to my tail bone,"

"Oh," Lucifer chuckles softly with a soft blush. "Yeah... we played rather rough last night... I got a little bitty sorry,"

"How bad?"

"Um well, I think it is best if you let me wash your thighs so you don't have to see," Lucifer says softly. "Though they were just little love nibbles to they aren't too deep,"

"What am I going to do with you?" Rin sighed softly with a smile.

"So be fair you did make your mark on me," Lucifer adds showing Rin the claws marks across his back. "And you wouldn't have anyone to arrange breakfast for you,"

As he says this a cart of food is brought in.

Lucifer's tail wags happily as he waits for praise from his mate. "So did I do good?" Lucifer asks happily.

"Good?" Rin asked with an eyebrow raised making Lucifer worry. "You did a very good job,"

With his soft purrs, Lucifer got a kiss in reply.

"So where are our kids?"

"Samael is looking after them and egyn is doing a few blood draws and other medical things,"

"Oh, so we have the entire day to ourselves?"

"Yes, we can play as much as we wish... speaking of which there is something I need to show you," Lucifer purrs snaping proper clothes and the both of them.

Lucifer escorted Rin out to the gardens where his kin, were all conversing happily along with Lucifer's maids and butlers. The lilac sky brought a joyous mood to the occasion.

"SO what do you think?"

"It is amazing Lucifer thank you,"


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waring major time skips. (This chapter is a bunch of one-shots I didn't put in the book)

Years flew by like seconds and Rin reminisced on how quickly it all passed. Farrah, Abner, and Calcum where teenagers now, Farrah was officially crowned the princess of gehenna, Abner and Calcum were the defenders of Assiah, while Farah worked in gehenna to keep Rin's throne safe.

Rin trained his daughter himself. He is the only one she cannot best in combat, that is why she is truly fit for a princess of Gehenna, as the triplets grew, Abner was the shortest, Calcium was the middle, and Farrah grew to be the tallest, reaching 6,6.

But one day a mysterious demon crash-landed in Assiah and Anber agreed to on a multi galaxy journey to save the cosmos with hin, but we are not here for that story. We are here for Lucifer and Rin's story.

It was valentines day and Lucifer had decided to give Rin a gift better than any chocolate.

Samael smiled wickedly as he leads Rin down the halls and into the dining room.

"Happy Valentine's day" Samael purrs as the doors opened to reveal Lucifer only dressed in a robe laying seductively on the table, Rin took one look scoffed and left leaving Lucifer heartbroken.

"Rin! Why are you so mean?" Lucifer whined as the door shut behind Rin? Lucifer flustered and embarrassed went after Rin who broke out into a sprint. The couple ran down the hall and in a panic, Rin ran into his room and hid under the covers.

Unknowingly trapping himself. Lucifer burst into the room in furry and a cruel smile crept on to his lips when he saw Rin hiding.

"Oh, Rin dear?" Lucifer purrs softly making his mate flinch at the tone of his silky soft voice.

"It was mean of you to leave like that. Then for you to run. You hurt my feelings Rin,"

Rin whimpered softly at the soft words of his mate. The words carved through him and buzzed through the mark on Rin's shoulder, sending sparks of pleasure through the small being.

"I think I am owed an apology," Lucifer added ing closer to the bed. "Or should I just punish you instead?"

The line made Rin squeak at the idea of punishment from Lucifer. Lucifer never liked hurting Rin or seeing him in pain. So what kind of punishment could he be eluding to? Lucifer smirked at the prefect reaction he has gotten form his mate.

He would never hurt Rin or put him in unnecessary pain, but for the time being, he could scare Rin with the thought right? If he were to act as if punishment pain was necessary... of course, he wouldn't go too far with it.

"What do you think I should do to you Rin? After all, punishment is necessary for learning... I don't want to hurt you but you haven't given me a choice,"

Rin whimpered in reget, he was at the mercy of Lucifer... he was sorry about running but it was too late now, he cursed at himself for running and tears came to his eyes, crushing Lucifer's dominating demeanor, and replacing it with panic.

Lucifer rushed to his mate and held him softly.

"I'm sorry," Rin sobbed. "I shouldn't have Run I just didn't know what to do. Please don't hurt me! I am sorry I won't do it again,"

"I was just joking I am not going to hurt you Rin," Lucifer whined sadly.

Rin continued sobbing and Lucifer whined sadly.

"Wow, you are really bad at valentines day,"

"Go away Samael," Lucifer barked.

"SO you aren't mad at me for running?" Rin sniffled softly wiping his tears.

"Mad no, a little annoyed yes,"

"Well, then I suppose I should make it up to you," Rin purred with a smirk as he movies his legs around Lucifer's waist. Lucifer's smiled and Rin brushed his thumb over Lucifer's lips. Causing the demon king to grow a lustful smirk.

Rin pressed a deep kiss into Lucifer's lips. Lucifer maintained and kiss and pined Rin to the bed.

"You know Samalre since you are still here it seems like you want to join in," Lucifer purrs.

"Are you putting that offer out?" Samael purrs with a dangerous glow in his eyes.

"Invite Amaimon over and we will see what all we can do," Lucifer purrs happily.

"I did not agree to this," Rin barks.

"I won't let them touch you love no need to worry," Lucifer purrs.

"You better not let the touch you either," Rin growled grabbing Lucifer's shirt and pulling it down to reveal his mark.

"Of course, they won't be engaging with us, more of we will just be sharing a space,"

"I can agree to that," Samael purrs snapping Amaimon into his arms. Amaimon gave off a surprised look when appearing in his arms and then a confused one when he saw Lucifer and Rin.

Samael strutted into the room and the doors shut behind him, trapping everyone in the room together, it was at that moment when the reality of their fate set in and Amaimon quivered softly.

"So where should we start Rin? You have a lot to show them,"

"Indeed," Rin purrs summoning his whip.

___

The demons laid around the room resting off the heat and pain. "Happy valentines day,"

_____

It was another winter day and Lucifer sat at his desk working and Rin crawled into his lap and buried his face I Lucifer's chest.

"So how was your day?"

Rin muttered his grievances to his mate, Lucifer chuckled softly at his mate's actions and he brushes his hand through Rin's hair.

Causing the demon god to purr softly in response, making his tail waving in joy. Lucifer took his hand away and Rin stared at him expectantly. Lucifer brought his hand beach down and Rin leaned into the pet.

"Why are you acting like a cat? Should I start calling you kitten?" Lucifer purred happily getting a hiss from Rin in response...

Odd behavior form Rin. Lucifer started into his eyes and found the demonic glow to them, this must be his preheat demon. Rin, for the most part, suppressed this demon, he was always busy with something...

Lucifer coiled his tail around Rin's and pulled the smaller demon close. "I only have a little bit of work left after that we can go back to our room, how does that sound?" Lucifer purrs.

Rin nods happily and hugs Lucifer. Rin's soft purrs assist Lucifer in his work and keep him productive. Once done with work Lucifer picks Rin up and he walks to their room, Rin stares out the windows they pass, he looks to the sky, some days it is crystal blue, other days it is lilac, some days it is maroon.

This Assiah was not the same, it had changed, though for the better. All crime rates were down, prejudges has shrunk, all cults were practically dismantled, the world was a peaceful place where all children could play happily together.

Lucifer and Rin ruled over all of them. Lucifer arrived at their room and he set Rin on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Lucifer asked softly feeling Rin's forehead getting a purr from Rin in response.

"I will go get you some ice, stay here love,"

Lucifer got a soft nod and purr in response.

___

It was the holidays and Lucifer's birthday was quickly approaching. December 7th... Rin was never good at gifts. He never knew what to get his loved ones, so he would make something, usually food... But Lucifer wasn't that much of a food person... or demon?

So he thought of something better, a night just spent together, just them, alone, just a normal date night. It had been so long since they had just sat together and enjoyed one another's company.

Rin secretly got everything set up, and he had spent most of the day away from Lucifer. Lucifer quickly caught onto Rin's disappearance and waited excited for whatever Rin was preparing, but hours ticked by slowly, and second after second the clock clicked closer to five.. Six.. seven. Eight. Nine, and finally ten pm. Lucifer was left giftless and alone, his mate had just ignored him the entire day and it was rather disappointing.

He expected more of Rin, at least a happy birthday or a hug from his mate would do... but just being ignored... Rin could have forgotten... but there a giant party held. Of course, Lucifer was never a fan of large celebrations... But Rin should have figured it out...

The same demon clouding Lucifer's mind appeared in Lucifer's office with a sheepish smile and Lucifer only passed him a simple glance. "Hey Lucifer there is something I want to show you," Rin said with a smile.

"Maybe tomorrow I am not in the mood right now" Lucifer sighed softly getting up to leave.

"Wait no!" Rin panicked grabbing Lucifer's sleeve. "Please I just want to show it, then we can go straight to bed,"

The soft sparkle in Rin's eyes forced Lucifer to agree.

"Fine," Lucifer growled not being in the mood to humor Rin's joy. He was grumpy from the lack of notification from Rin, all of his subordinates at least gave a "happy birthday".

Rin dragged Lucifer out to the courtyard which was decorated with thousands of lights and there was a small picnic blanket set up for them.

"I know it is a bit late but will you have dinner with me?" Rin asks with a cute smile that melts Lucifer's heart. He hugs his mate and smiles giddily. "Oh, Rin you are so cute,"

__ next chapter

Lucifer spun Rin around happily as Rin giggled happily. Lucifer stopped and held Rin up, Lucifer leaned in kiss Rin on the forehead getting a crowd of "eww" and "gross" from their teens who were watching nearby. Beelzebub couldn't have been more proud of the anti Lucirin affection squad their children had formed, while Iblis tsked softly in disappointment, she expected more from her godson and she happily took pictures for her photo album.

"Now, Now Rin you don't want to traumatize them, they are just children after all,"

"You would know a lot about traumatizing kids wouldn't you Samael," Rin bit back with venom lasing his voice.

"Ouch, I want to know how are planning on recovering from that Samael," Iblis purred with a smirk as the time king fell silent and demon spawns snickered at the insult, making Samael storm off in a rage.

"Speaking of which, Father do you know that being gay is a sin you are going to get sent to hell," Calcum says keeping himself from laughing. There was a limit to what you could get Calcum to do for 50$... to say the least, it was not a very big limit.

___

Calcum was thrown out of the window shattering the glass as he free-fell into the ocean below him, Lucifer stood on deck watching as the little brat fell to the ice-cold depths of his brother's domain.

"And this is what happens when you are an idiot," Rin explains to the remaining teens who were laughing at their brother's sorry state.

"Egyn whenever you are ready could you fish him up?" Lucifer asked softly. Egyn nodded softly in response and he watched the ¾ demon struggle to stay afloat, Calcum was not the best at swimming, water was his weakness and Lucifer knew this.

After a few minutes of watching him struggle Egyn formed a water pillar for Calcum to swim up the froze it as Calcum was better at climbing after all.

After a grueling hour fo climbing Farrah pushed Calcum back down once he got up, she snickers as he fell with the utmost betrayed look. Abner then pushed his sister off but unexpectantly she turned around on him and grabbed his shirt collar pulling him down with her.

Rin snickers at the action and smiled proudly.

"That's my girl,"

"Well, I think its time for us to turn in, don't you agree?" Lucifer purrs softly.

Rin nods softly and the couple begins their journey to their room.

___

"So how much does it bother you that Lucifer and I have kids?" Rin questions Gedoin.

"Can't he just up and die already?" Abner scoffs walking in the room to talk to Egyn.

"Lucifer won't let me kill him," Rin whines sitting down on the desk closest to him.

"He said nothing about me taking him out," Farrah purrs entering the room, the sight of the tall blonde demon princess sent shivers through Gedoin, Farrah by far looked the like her father, the only difference was her eyes and slightly wavy hair, that she inherited from Rin. Her soft features gave her an irresistible look that drew most everyone in, along with her intoxicating aura She was the apex predator in most every environment, the only thing that topped her power was Rin.

"Oh, daughter dearest could you, in my honor rip the life out of Gedoin?" Rin asks over sweetly to his daughter who quickly follows the kind order.

Egyn quickly summons Iblis as well to watch the blood bath.

Through the next ten minutes, Farrah has carved through Gedoin skiing him alive and ripping what little muscle he has out with her fangs making a large bloody mess all over the floor.

Lucifer walks into the room and sees the massacre and sighs softly.

"Well, I knew this was coming... Well, I think it only fair for Rin to have his turn next," Lucifer purrs.

Rin gasps happily and hugs Lucifer. "Is this my early birthday gift?" Rin purrs snuggling Lucifer's nose with his own.

"No, I have something very special planned for your birthday," Lucifer purrs kissing Rin.

"Make sure to save his heart and brian I need them for my studies on sociopathy,"

___

Rin burst into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed with a whine.

"Hello to you too," Lucifer laughed. "So how was your day?"

"Hmhmhbhbh," Rin whined into the pillow.

"Sounds rough,"

"Hold me please," Rin whined crawling into Lucifer.

"Of course love," Lucifer purred wrapping his arms around Rin and letting the demon rest on him.

"I love you Lucifer,"

"I love you too Rin,"

___

Rin sat on the throne sitting upside down while his assistant begged him to sit normally.

"No,"

"Please your highness we have guests arriving soon,"

"Then they can deal with it, I am the king and I can sit however I f*cking want,"

"Your highness,"

"Nope, I don't any more of your annoying face right now leave," Rin barks, the assignat nods and leaves letting the demon kings in.

"Well I hope you are comfortable," Samael scoffed at Rin.

"I am I think everyone should sit like this," Rin says relaxing his head so it touches the stone throne. "SO what are you doing here?"

"I have come bearing gifts," Samael purrs happily as Abner trapped in a mental box and hung upside down snarled at Samael. "Your demon spawn was causing problems for me,"

"Twenty bucks and you can keep him," Rin laughs happily.

"This gift I give to you for free," Samael purrs getting on his last nerves

"You realize I am just going to set free again? Right?" Rin asks raising an eyebrow at Samael.

"Whatever it takes to get him to leave me alone,"

"Man, he wore you out didn't he?" Rin asks softly.

"Your other brat was harder to cath I was hoping if I brought this one here the other would follow," Samael sighed softly.

"Alright, Farrah, bring your brother to his holding cell," Rin orders his daughter who quickly followed her orders.

"Hey Samael," Farrah greets happily grabbing onto Abner's restrains and pulling him to his room.

"She is my favorite you know," Samael adds.

"I figured as much, she is less of a handful,"

______

Rin sat on his bed and looked at all of the papers, picking a new color scheme for the room was harder than he thought. Lucifer carpet into the room and crawled into Rin's lap.

"Hold me," Lucifer commanded getting in the way fo Rin's work.

"Lucifer no you are too big, and you are getting in the way," Rin growled.

This room is perfectly fine no need to change it. Now that is settled hold me,"

"Lucifer no!"

"Lucifer yes,"

Iblis appeared in the room giggling happily as she got the perfect photos. Lucifer took no interest in the photos and laid his head on Rin's chest and fell asleep trapping Rin.

"Iblis help," Rin whined.

"Nope," She replies happily.

"Jerk," Rin scoffed at the fangirl flaming queen.

And so you have it, a perfect fairy tale ending, they all lived happily ever. Until their kids started acting up again.


End file.
